T'accaparer, seulement, t'accaparer
by Brin d'Marmotte
Summary: Car la Vie broie, mélange, asphyxie, désespère mais aussi élève, inspire, pousse et rend unique. Et c'est à vingt ans qu'elle est la plus radicale ; plus dure la chute et plus haute l'exaltation, adoucies par les fièvres juvéniles ou enflammées par un amour dispendieux. Mais toujours garder l'espoir. UA, Romance et Amitié.
1. You've lost that loving feeling

Titre de chapitre : _You've lost that loving feeling_ des Righteous Brothers.

Vieille ville historique de Konoha, seize heures. Il faisait une chaleur suffocante, si torride qu'elle faisait expirer par les pavés rebondis des exhalaisons de souffle brûlé. Le soleil éclatant perçait même les paupières closes, et parsemait des tâches de lumière dans l'obscurité. Les températures étaient exceptionnelles pour l'époque de l'année et surpassaient largement les normales de saison. L'été, dans cette partie du pays, apportait une atmosphère moite et poisseuse, qui engluait et se mélangeait aux sueurs pour mieux coller à la peau. Les feuilles des arbres elles-mêmes semblaient s'appesantir, si alourdies par un poids invisible qu'elles ne vrombissaient quasiment plus, absence de mouvement due avant tout par l'inexistence de vent.

La jeune fille de vingt-et-un ans passa la porte vétuste et écaillée d'un grand immeuble aux murs délavés. Vêtue d'un débardeur gris souris sur une combinaison en jean trouvée dans une friperie d'occasion, elle quittait son appartement, des murs entre lesquels la chaleur devenait insupportable. Ses baskets de tissu troué la traînaient d'un pas épuisé vers son lieu de travail.

Il aurait été peu excusable de sa part d'imputer la totale responsabilité de sa lassitude aux nuits tortueuses et moites de l'été. Bien qu'il était très difficile de trouver le sommeil entre les murs étouffants de son appartement, elle ne cherchait pas non plus absolument à se réfugier dans les bras de Morphée. Elle aimait profiter de l'ambiance nocturne estivale, la vue dégagée sur les étoiles, les rires et cris fusants dans le noir, les promenades tardives et parfois les soupirs… Elle s'accoudait sur son petit balcon et regardait, sentait, palpait…

Elle prit la rue de droite d'un pas alangui qui débouchait sur une petite place et remarqua la présence, en tout et pour tout, de six garçons debout, assis sur le bac, à tailleur sur le dallage… Tous tournaient autour de la tranche d'âge de Tenten. Quelques éclats de voix lui parvenaient, peu en comparaison du nombre de participants. En jetant un coup d'œil, elle en vit un plongé dans sa lecture, un autre sur son portable, ou encore captivé par les relents qu'exhalait sa cigarette. Les autres riaient aux éclats.

 _« Encore des gamins complètement stupides. Stupidement insouciants »_

Elle soupira. Décidément, ils étaient tous les mêmes... Perdus dans leurs rêves et leur fatuité, les yeux regardant vers le haut et non vers le bas, chéris par la chance et la vie, qui se pavanait droit devant eux. Quand elle avait dû se résoudre à abandonner les études et à travailler pour survivre, seule et sans ressources, à mettre en hiatus ses projets et à ne les envisager que dans un certain nombre d'années.

Elle passa devant eux, sans leur accorder un seul regard. Ces « enfants du soleil » ne l'intéressaient pas, et de toute façon, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Excepté ce court moment. Qui se terminerait sitôt empruntée la ruelle sinueuse vers laquelle elle se déplaçait. Tout aurait pu bien se terminer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendît un sifflement. Pas une mélopée guillerette, non. Le bruissement démodé et humiliant du coq apercevant les jolies gambettes d'une poule hasardeuse. Elle avait horreur de se faire siffler.

Elle se retourna vivement, son ample t-shirt accompagnant ses cheveux noués dans le geste. L'œil aux aguets, elle cibla celui qui venait de commettre cette erreur fatale. Le sourire goguenard, il faisait partie de la bande des trois assis sur le banc. Accoudé, décontracté, il l'observait, la jaugeait d'un œil satisfaisant et probablement prétentieux à travers des mèches brunes, presque noires, d'une tignasse qui s'égarait en tous sens. La pupille sombre, mais pas antipathique, était mise en valeur par les profondes zébrures qui marbraient les joues, cicatrices des vieux jours. La chemise laissait entrevoir par beaucoup d'endroit une peau miel qui dorait paresseusement au soleil et prenait des nuances de bronze. Il était plutôt pas mal, très bien même. Mais trop sûr de lui. Son apparente confiance en soi l'irritait passablement, mais son sourire ironique suffisait à la mettre plus en colère.

Elle se retourna complètement pour lui faire face, le visage vidé de toute expression, excepté ses yeux flamboyants. Elle soutint son regard, une, deux secondes, puis le fit descendre et glisser sur son corps. Elle l'abaissait sur le torse qu'elle devinait anguleux, puis plus encore, vers les hanches, et s'arrêta à ce niveau. Elle fixa l'endroit suffisamment longtemps pour que son assurance s'ébranlât et que le sourire diminuât. Quand il commença à bouger, elle remonta au visage malaisé puis dit :

« Comme je le pensais, pas grand-chose. »

Le sourire passa d'un visage à l'autre.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas connu assez de mecs que tu oses dire ça, sainte-nitouche ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

\- Assez pour savoir que la gente masculine ne jacasse pas systématiquement comme tu le fais, blanc-bec.

\- Débouche-toi donc les oreilles alors !

\- La sainte-nitouche se permet de te rappeler que tu n'avais pas été fabuleux la nuit sous le saule pleureur, Kiba ! » Fit-elle en retournant dans un dernier geste de la main.

Elle eut le temps de savourer le regard déconcerté du dit-Kiba, son visage qui se mirait de rouge et s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction. Si tête brûlée mais si accessible. Toute l'imprudence et l'impétuosité de la jeunesse dans un carcan de soie, facile à percer.

« Ten… Tenten, c'est toi ? »

Elle leur fit face à nouveau, après avoir esquissé quelques pas.

Oui c'était elle, même si, c'était vrai, à l'époque elle avait les cheveux plus courts et devait être moins maigre. Il n'avait fait que gagner en assurance depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus. Il avait grandi également, et même pris du buste, surtout aux épaules. Son visage s'était débarrassé des dernières rondeurs de l'enfance pour laisser place aux muscles saillants de la masculinité. Avide de conquêtes il y a quelques années, sa soif d'ambition n'avait dû que grandir.

Lors des dix-huit ans d'Ino, elle avait invité beaucoup de monde, Y étaient présents beaucoup d'inconnus également, dont Kiba, arrivé là-bas par un ami d'un ami. Sur la terrasse où l'air était plus respirable qu'à l'intérieur, les verres défilaient, et les cigarettes, et les étoiles, et le vent, et les gens… Non pas tous. Lui et son regard d'un brun rieur, ses mains au contact facile, ses épaules qui bloquaient la vue sur le ciel, tous avaient attiré son attention. Il l'avait servi, allumait ses cigarettes, se montrait avenant. Dix-huit ans, et déjà irrésistible. Dix-huit ans et le sourire charmeur.

Qu'était-ce donc qui l'avait faite sombrer ? Que ce fut l'air enfumé, les gens agglutinés autour d'elle, les vapeurs de l'ivresse, la chaleur de la foule, l'impossibilité d'entendre un traitre mot de ce que disait l'autre, ils s'étaient éloignés plus avant dans le jardin de la demeure familiale, main dans la main, la marche accentuée par son pas à lui.

Elle gardait encore en mémoire les caresses simultanées de ses doigts, de ses cheveux, et des branches doucereuses de l'arbre. Il faisait frais et sombre en-dessous, noirceur entrecoupée par les lumières lointaines de la fête. L'odeur de sa peau lui remémorait, à travers les senteurs couvrantes de la cigarette, des ersatz d'été, des émanations de citron et d'ortie. Il rafraichissait son corps de son épiderme nu.

Le saule leur avait offert un abri confortable pour uniquement quelques heures ; peu après que le ciel eût commencé à se parer de nuances roses et or, ils s'étaient relevés, un sourire nostalgique à un souvenir que ne se partageaient qu'entre eux deux, main dans la main, et retournèrent sur leur pas. La magie d'un instant qu'ils ne renouvelèrent pas.

Les relations, ce n'était pas son truc. Elle pensait ne pas posséder la fibre « relations amoureuses » dans son répertoire. Les relations se lassent, les gens avec. Elle voulait profiter des gens au meilleur d'eux-mêmes. L'équation de la relation amoureuse possédait également trop d'inconnues : trop de temps, trop d'investissement, trop de risque de souffrir, trop de cruauté, trop de pensées. Trop de trop.

Tenten lui sourit pour lui affirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Il paraissait d'abord perplexe, puis son visage se fendit peu à peu d'un sourire chaleureux et mélancolique. La main dans la poche, il fit mouvoir son grand corps vers elle. Elle esquissa également quelques pas dans sa direction, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, comme il le faisait lui-même. Il fut pris d'hésitation, arrivé à sa hauteur, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Ami ? Connaissance ? Vague rencontre ? Elle l'aida :

« J'ai toujours besoin de me tordre le cou pour pouvoir voir ton visage, ça au moins ça n'a changé, dit-elle doucement du même type de rictus qu'il arborait quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Et tu as toujours aussi mauvais caractère, bougresse ! »

Il se pencha, torse et face, et déposa un baiser assez léger sur sa joue. Il ne la balaya pas, ses lèvres s'y attardèrent, mais empreintes d'une telle tendresse, la même qui accompagnait la risette, qu'elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle eut sur-le-champ envie de pleurer. « _Ressaisis-toi, c'était un moment agréable, et il est content de te voir. Toi aussi. Tu n'étais pas amoureuse, et tu ne le seras jamais »_. Elle sanglotait plutôt sur ces jours anciens, quand elle-même possédait encore un peu l'innocence qu'il continuait d'arborer. Quand elle croyait à la continuité du printemps pendant l'été, et non le début de l'automne.

Il la prit par les épaules et la fit s'avancer vers la bande de ses amis. Elle fut un peu déconcertée par le contact sur son bras, mais elle se reconcentra lorsqu'elle fit face à une petite troupe d'inconnus.

Ils la regardaient avec curiosité. Le jeune garçon assis par terre et celui qui se tenait debout avaient les visages les plus juvéniles, de ce qu'elle put observer d'un premier jet. Le premier était blond, d'une couleur non pas cendrée mais lumineuse, pleine de vie et qui attrapaient les rayons solaires à pleines poignées. Ses pupilles d'un bleu pénétrant la fixaient intensément. Le second avait également les cheveux luisants, mais noirs comme le charbon. Sombres ses yeux également, dans un visage où tout était rond. Il laissait pendre ses bas le long de son corps maigre. Les deux autres, assis, ne lui décrochaient pas un regard. Celui du milieu pianotait sur son portable, d'une main dont la peau pâle contrastait doucement avec sa chevelure hirsute de couleur ébène. Il était maigre lui aussi, mais ses bras et la naissance de ses clavicules avaient quelque chose d'osseux, impression accentuée par la réverbération du soleil. Son voisin avait la même carnation pâle, mais semblait plus grand et plus développé. Tenten ne voyait pas du tout son visage, caché par les longues mèches de cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses genoux. Il était en train de lire, et son ouvrage l'intéressait beaucoup plus que le remue-ménage qui l'entourait. _« Grande capacité de concentration »_ jaugea-t-elle.

Kiba s'éclaircit la voix :

« Les gars, voici Tenten. J'te présente mes amis, certains depuis le collège. On est tous en ville pour les vacances.

\- Salut. »

Quelques-uns lui répondirent verbalement, avec un grand sourire et un geste de la main. Celui au portable porta son regard fumé sur sa personne – des yeux sombres et perçants, comme un aigle -. Sa bouche modifia sa tenue, et cette espèce de rictus lui tint lieu de salutation.

« Tu connais Kiba comment ? Oh, je suis Lee, déclara le garçon avec un grand sourire.

\- Eh bien…, commença Kiba d'un air embarrassé, en se grattant la tête, à la recherche d'un bon mensonge.

\- On s'est rencontrés à la soirée d'une amie commune il y a quelques années. On s'était perdus de vue…

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! termina le blond dans un éclat de rire.

\- Alors, tu deviens quoi ? »

Kiba farfouilla dans sa poche, en tira une cigarette et de quoi l'allumer. La portant à sa bouche, il actionna le briquet et expira une bouffée de fumée.

« Oh pas grand-chose tu sais. »

Elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce chapitre-là, surtout avec des inconnus et un ancien compagnon de nuit… Elle n'aimait pas dire qu'elle était derrière, qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'études. Elle se sentait moins que rien à le dire.

« Tu es en études de… ?

\- Oh j'ai arrêté. Je travaille.

\- Dans ?

\- Oh, je fais plein de trucs. Et toi, tu deviens quoi ?

\- Oh moi je suis en réorientation, je change de cursus. Vétérinaire c'est trop compliqué. Je cherche toujours dans le soin aux animaux, mais moins de prises de tête, ça m'arrangerait. Et Ino, elle devient quoi ? On a parlé vite fait à la soirée, je me rappelle qu'elle était dans les arts ?

\- Elle y est toujours, dans la photographie maintenant. Tu veux son numéro pour reprendre en contact ?

\- Ah ouais, ça pourrait être…

\- Non, absolument non ! Il ne faut pas vendre l'innocence d'une jeune fille comme ça ! »

Lee et le jeune éphèbe blond, relevé, les avait séparés, poussant Kiba d'un côté et se dressant devant Tenten, dans des simili-postures de défense.

« Tu ne sais pas combien de jeunes fleurs sont tombées dans son piège. Nous devons lutter contre ce fléau des femmes.

\- Naruto a raison, nous te protégerons ainsi que cette Ino des griffes de l'Inuzuka ! »

\- Vous êtes complètement malades les mecs ! Ne me faites pas passer pour un Dom Juan sans cœur, c'est n'importe quoi ! Mes griffes vont vous faire des caresses, attendez voir ! cria-t-il en faisant le geste de s'avancer vers eux, vivement.

\- La marmaille c'est dans la cour de récréation. Vos cris sont insupportables, arrêtez. »

Tenten, qui s'amusait alors de leurs éclats et de leurs pitreries, fut brusquement refroidie par le ton froid et cassant de la réplique. Elle ne fut pas la seule à s'interrompre et à regarder dans la direction de la voix. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre.

« Oh, on faisait rien de…

\- Tu pourrais au moindre prendre la peine de regarder les gens auxquels tu parles, ce serait la moindre des politesses. »

Elle n'apprécia pas la fraîcheur de la voix et le manque de respect évident induit dans les paroles, qui justement osaient en réclamer. Elle darda un regard qui valait ses mots en terme de froideur sur la personne isolée au bout du banc.

« C'est agaçant d'entendre piailler et dérangeant, surtout pour les gens qui habitent ici.

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux aller lire dans une bibliothèque, c'est fait exprès. »

Ce fut là qu'il osa enfin condescendre à l'honorer d'un regard. Et quel regard. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait gardé son assurance à lui répondre s'il ne l'avait pas observé. Son visage était… déconcertant. Beau, masculin, régulier, un nez droit, un visage anguleux, des lèvres froides que ne réchauffaient aucune chaleur de sourire, des sourcils froncés et durs, qui rendaient coléreux un regard de glace. Ce fut l'effet qu'elle ressentit lorsque le sien le croisa. Un abîme de neige, de vent et de brouillard, les nuages des sommets éternels des montagnes, un givre blanc qui recouvrait tout. Il était vraiment froid. Elle n'aurait su dire si cette absence de « feu » l'embellissait ou gâchait sa beauté. On ne pouvait pas le qualifier de charmant, et cette négation trouvait sa source dans l'inexistence de vie de ses pupilles.

Certes, elles ne ressentaient pas, mais elles voyaient. Elles la regardaient frappée de doute et déstabilisée. Lentement il lui répondit :

« Oui, certes. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'étouffer en m'enfermant dans une bibliothèque. Donc oui, vous vous comportez comme des enfants, avec les cris qui font avec, et c'est pénible. Adoptez des attitudes plus adultes, il est temps de grandir.»

Kiba fronça les sourcils en intervenant :

« Pas la peine d'en faire un plat, ce n'est pas grave Neji. C'est vrai qu'on était un peu bruyants, mais ce n'était pas la cour de récréation non plus.

\- Si tu le dis ».

C'en fut trop pour Tenten, qui se sentait comme un volcan sur le point d'imploser. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais défilaient dans sa tête tous ces moments de honte cuisante quand on lui faisait comprendre que tous ses efforts ne serviraient à rien pour atteindre ces gens qui étaient « bien nés » ou dans de bonnes dispositions. Elle ne pourrait jamais les rattraper ni les égaler, car elle n'était qu'une personne du bas, de ces gens qui n'ont rien d'exceptionnel et qui ne possèdent qu'une vie encore plus ordinaire. Elle avait haï ces gens qui lui imposaient sa condition et lui interdisaient de s'élever. A de trop nombreuses reprises on lui avait écrasé ses ailes et ses espoirs.

Elle revoyait encore, dans cette salle de classe, les silhouettes minuscules, et déjà dispersées dans leurs catégories. Elle se souvenait des visages de ces petits princes et princesses, des semi-adultes qui lui crachaient à la figure et la forçaient à avancer en rampant. Différence encore plus écrasante dans les niveaux supérieurs de la scolarité, d'autant plus que tout un chacun devenait conscient de ce qu'il possédait et surtout ne possédait pas. Elle se remémorait encore les mots de ce professeur, qui la jugeaient trop stupide pour être acceptée dans les voies de l'orientation qu'elle visait et lui martelaient dans le crâne qu'elle ne devait avoir aucune espoir. C'avait été la goutte d'eau.

Elle éleva la voix :

« Tu n'es pas tout seul, ce banc ne t'appartient pas, cette place ne t'appartient pas, cette ville ne t'appartient pas ! Qui penses-tu être pour être si égoïste et l'imposer à tous ? Tu n'es personne ! »

Le silence se fit de plomb, et pour cette fois personne n'osa placer sa voix. Retourné à sa lecture, il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil. Il ferma le livre et se leva. Sa chemise blanche émit un bruit soyeux lorsqu'il se redressa. Il devait être une tête et demie plus haut qu'elle, ses cheveux virevoltèrent derrière ses épaules. Du même ton égal il prononça :

« Est égoïste la personne qui impose cette discussion à tous, par ses cris. Je ne me sens nullement concerné. Enfin, Kiba, tu ne devrais pas nous faire subir les déceptions que tu ressens en entendant tes conquêtes parler hors du lit que vous partagiez, ou du saule en l'occurrence. »

Sur cette dernière déconvenue, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna.

« Neji, tu…

\- Plus tard. »

Sans un mot, ils le regardèrent s'éloigner, dans un silence dont la chape de plomb pesait véritablement sur leurs épaules. De dépit, Kiba voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais se rappelant qu'il n'était pas l'objet de l'affront, se tourna vivement vers la jeune femme. Inquiet, il ne savait que dire, ni comment soulager l'opprobre. Il étudia son visage qui s'était empourpré sous le joug de la colère et nota les couleurs qui quittaient ses joues pour laisser place à des nuances blêmes. Il la vit passer de l'inaction du choc à l'animation de la frustration ; ses lèvres ne se réduisaient plus qu'à une mince ligne charnue et ses yeux bruns s'assombrissaient.

« Je suis désolé pour lui, Tenten, il est déroutant, oui… Je ne cherche pas à l'excuser, mais de sa part ce n'est pas surprenant. Oui il a été odieux, mais…

\- Ne parle pas des gens dans leur dos, Kiba, même si ce n'est pas en mal, ce n'est pas poli. »

Elle soupira, puis accrocha un franc sourire à sa bouche. Ses bras exécutèrent des mouvements d'avant à l'arrière puis finalement, ses mains se retrouvèrent dans le bas de son dos et s'enlacèrent. L'ambiance malaisée la gênait, elle et eux également, elle le voyait. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Kiba se sentît honteux pourquelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Une petite escarmouche de rien du tout. Il a raison, il fait vraiment beau, autant en profiter…

\- Non ce n'est pas rien ! ragea Naruto en jetant un regard colère dans la direction où s'éloignait la silhouette ténue de son ami. Parler comme ça à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas, merde ! Il perd rien pour attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui alors ? demanda-t-elle dans une tentative désespérée pour rétablir une atmosphère amicale.

\- Môssieur Hyûga fait ce qu'il veut quand il veut, il parle comme bon lui semble, il écrabouille tout ce qui se met en travers de son chemin, répliqua Lee du même ton employé par Naruto.

\- Il rigolera moins quand je lui mettrai une torgnole, c'est moi qui te le dis. »

Kiba s'immisça dans le dialogue, et Tenten sentit que tous ses efforts pour détourner la conversation vers un autre sujet étaient voués à l'échec.

« Je crois que l'on prévoyait de toute façon de profiter du bon temps. Sûrement un café ou un bar. J'avais idée d'une soirée au parc, avec un étang en guise de mer. »

C'était le dernier à s'exprimer. Le ton était encore assez froid, mais pas cassant. La tonalité tenait autant du chuchotement que d'une déclamation de vive voix, suffisamment forte pour être cependant entendue. Curieuse, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et elle songeait que sa voix lui allait bien. Discrète autant que posée, calme tout comme compréhensible. Sombre mais pas sèche, distante sans être inaccessible. Ses cheveux possédaient les mêmes nuances, noires et agrémentées d'un nombre infinitésimal de bleus, que ses yeux : très légères et subtiles. Son visage n'adoptait strictement aucune expression, sans être revêche. Il n'inspirait que la neutralité.

Elle comprit qu'il avait saisi son manège et cherchait à l'aider et la tirer de l'embarras. Elle mit quelques secondes à réfléchir pour lui donner suite :

« Visez même le pique-nique. Au bord de l'eau et la chaleur qui se rafraîchit, rien de mieux que des boissons glacées.

\- Oooh, bonne idée Sasuke ! Je pourrais ramener un ballon ! s'exclama Naruto.

\- Je vais demander à ma mère si elle peut nous faire des cakes de légumes, fit Kiba en sortant son téléphone portable.

\- Je crois qu'il me reste ou deux bouteilles de jus de tomate ! réfléchit Lee »

Avec un regard en coin, elle adressa un sourire discret au jeune brun resté assis tout ce temps. Il lui répondit par un bref signe de tête, tout aussi secret. Elle parut se rappeler de quelqu'un chose assez spontanément, pressa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et regarda l'heure sur son mobile. Il était plus que temps de quitter cette joyeuse troupe. Elle avait juste le temps de repasser chez elle prendre une douche et partir travailler.

« Bon je dois y aller.

\- Oh, tu ne peux pas rester un peu ? demanda Kiba, un peu déçu.

\- Non j'ai autre chose à faire. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- J'espère que l'occasion se renouvellera. Tu as toujours le même numéro ?

\- Toujours, sourit-elle doucement.

\- Bon, je te recontacterai bientôt alors, fit-il, charmeur.

\- J'attends de tes nouvelles. Bonne après-midi les gars. »

Elle leur adresse un dernier signe d'adieu puis retourna sur ses pas, suivie par les regards masculins jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparût au tournant d'une rue.

« Dis donc Kiba, je savais pas que tu pouvais sortir avec une fille et être capable de rester ami avec elle après votre séparation. Je pensais qu'elles te détestaient toutes.

\- Je ne suis pas sorti avec elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle a vu ton vrai visage ?

\- Ferme-la. C'est que…Non. Ce n'est pas une fille que tu peux attraper et garder facilement.

\- Pauvre biquet, trop difficile pour toi.

\- Non Lee, il n'avouera jamais qu'elle lui a mis un râteau.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle est comme elle est, indomptable. _« Une espèce d'animal sauvage, résolu, qui aurait la force de te mettre à terre mais t'aidera à chasser et te réchauffera la nuit par sa chaleur. Mais elle ne se laissera pas brider, et ne te permettra pas de passer tes doigts sur son pelage trop longtemps. Elle est douce mais pas affectueuse. »_. Elle ne pliera pour personne.

\- Mais pour le coup c'est toi qu'elle a fait plier, et plutôt salement !

\- Oh tais-toi Naruto. »


	2. N'est-il péché que de jeunesse ?

Titre de chapitre : _L'un part, l'autre reste_ de Charlotte Gainsbourg.

Elle sentait encore la honte l'enflammer des jours après l'événement. Elle avait mis du temps avant de déterminer la source de ce sentiment qui lui faisait retourner plusieurs années en arrière, et remémorer des passages de sa vie qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Parfois, à force de ruminer et de revenir sur cette émotion avec tellement d'intensité, elle sentait ses joues chauffer, et une douce coloration rouge s'étalait sur ses fossettes.

Embarras et fierté n'étaient pas des sensations qui procuraient un état d'esprit des plus doux, et plus spécifiquement quand la seconde atteignait des degrés excessifs. La gêne était un sentiment qu'elle abhorrait par-dessus tout, car elle le ressassait encore et encore, si fort qu'elle était parfois à deux doigts de se cogner la tête contre un mur.

Elle tenait à sa fierté, c'était une des rares choses qu'elle eût réussi à construire par elle-même, et surtout à faire perdurer. Elle avait trop connu la honte, trop serré les poings, trop refoulé de larmes, trop laissé la frustration rougir ses joues pour laisser les affronts la traverser sereinement. Les gens l'avaient rabaissée, méprisée, parfois prise en pitié. Elle s'était acharnée dans tous les projets qu'elle avait entrepris, avec motivation. Trop peu avaient abouti à quelque chose de concret, et beaucoup jugés non dignes d'intérêt.

On lui avait rejeté à la figure l'origine sociale de sa famille, comme une tare qui lui collerait pour toujours à la peau et entraverait le moindre de ses gestes. On lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était sûrement pas assez intelligente pour tous les projets qu'elle avait en tête de réaliser. Il lui fallait se contenter de sa condition, ne pas viser plus haut, et rester toujours dans la même ligne de mire. On la cantonnait à ce qu'elle ne brûlait pas d'être ; elle finit par détester ce carcan. Les mots faits pour la décourager ne firent que la rendre plus farouche et plus butée, elle voulait leur prouver à tous qu'elle avait les moyens et les capacités de s'élever.

Oh, elle n'était pas tombée uniquement sur des personnes qui tenaient à ce qu'elle arrêtât. Non, il y avait bien une ou deux personnes qui lui reconnaissaient une ou deux qualités, qui l'avaient encouragée, surtout à les cultiver, mais elles lui rappelaient toujours les limites qui l'entouraient, et lui martelaient qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les esquiver.

« Tu es capable de faire ce marathon sportif, Tenten, mais je ne crois pas que ta maman pourra s'acquitter des frais de participation pour cette fois-ci. »

« Oui tu sais travailler, mais tu ne devrais pas choisir ce sujet, tu le trouveras trop dur. Tes notes sont plus faibles dans cette matière. ».

Et les choses s'étaient compliquées, lorsqu'il avait fallu commencer à envisager les voies de l'orientation, une future carrière professionnelle et tout le toutim. La dernière année, sa classe avait eu ce professeur qui n'avait cessé de l'encourager. Un qui voyait enfin qu'elle n'était pas stupide, moins intelligente que d'autres certainement, mais qu'elle avait une grande force de travail, et qu'à force d'étudier elle apprenait et assimilait tout autant qu'un autre qui aurait de meilleures capacités. Il l'avait soutenue, l'encourageait à travailler toutes les matières, en accentuant sur les matières où elle avait plus de mal.

Comme elle s'était fourvoyée. La goutte d'eau. Comment décrire ce qu'il se passait en elle quand, vers la fin de l'année, chacun des projets professionnels qu'elle ambitionnait, qu'elle s'était complu à imaginer, chacun se vit adjugé un obstacle par ce même professeur. Les écoles privées exigeaient un argent qu'elle n'avait pas, certes, elle était capable de l'admettre. Mais juger qu'en définitive elle ne serait pas capable de faire tel diplôme car il demandait des connaissances et une somme de travail à abattre qu'elle ne possédait pas, cela lui fit encore une fois ressentir le bourbier qui la retenait et continuerait donc à l'attirer.

Comment continuer quand personne, absolument personne, ne croyait en elle ? Ce fut le coup de massue décisif à la destruction de son assurance. Plus jamais elle n'oserait espérer quoi que ce soit. Plus jamais elle ne connaîtrait d'humiliation. Elle quitta les rangs compétitifs de la scolarité et enchaîna les boulots. Elle préserva sa fierté et la porta sur d'autres objets. Certes, elle n'avait plus d'attentes, mais elle se satisfaisait de sa petite vie. Elle avait quitté le logement de sa mère qu'elle occupait seule après sa mort pour ne plus posséder d'attaches. Elle parvenait à survivre, simplement, faisait bien son travail. Elle trouvait d'autres sources de satisfaction qui lui convenaient amplement.

Lors de cette fameuse altercation avec Neji, elle s'était à nouveau retrouvée assise sur cette chaise, face à ce professeur. Pétrifiée, en prise de panique, sur la passerelle en corde dont les nœuds commençaient à se délier des poteaux de bois. Plus que de parler, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser.

Elle pensait avoir dépassé ce stade, avoir pris suffisamment de recul sur elle-même pour être capable d'affronter à nouveau ce genre de situation humiliante, avec plus de sérénité. Mais il fallait croire que non. Le sentiment cuisant était venu faire sa réapparition. Etait-ce les mots, son attitude, le fait qu'elle s'était sentie acculée et paniquée, sa propre inaction ?...

Non elle le savait, il y avait deux motifs à sa honte, qui trouvaient leurs sources à la même origine : elle-même. Elle se sentait embarrassée par son incapacité à se maîtriser, effectivement.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, également, pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Le sien, brumeux et impavide, atone. Elle se rappelait les pupilles dénuées de vie, mornes et impassibles, en écho à ces contrées hivernales où toute couleur étouffait sous une couverture de blanc, où tous bruits passaient sous la coupe du silence. Mais la sensation de froid qu'elle ressentît alors, comme une fièvre algide, était due à la mise à nu que ces yeux lui imposaient. Elle s'était sentie transpercée, littéralement, jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé quelques secondes. Il était véritablement glacial et cassant ; même ses cheveux de jais contrastaient durement avec sa peau pâle.

Comme elle se sentait mal ! Qu'aurait-il encore dit s'il avait su cela ? Quel beau sujet de moqueries cela aurait-il fait… La perturbait ce que faisait d'elle un regard de cet acabit. C'était la première fois qu'elle se comportait ainsi ; et elle se l'expliquait par l'antipathie particulière du jeune homme. Mais que penser si la situation se représentait à nouveau, et avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Définitivement, elle n'était faite que pour se faire écraser par les autres.

Elle tâchait de ne plus trop y penser désormais. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis et sa vie avait repris son cours, malgré tout. Elle avait dégoté un travail de serveuse dans un petit bar, pour faire face à l'afflux de clientèle qui venait inévitablement s'enrichir avec l'été et la chaleur. Ses horaires, tard la soirée principalement, lui convenaient toutefois ; quand elle rentrait chez elle par les rues tortueuses de Konoha, l'air ne possédait plus qu'un fond de chaleur et une légère odeur de cuisson.

Petit bar miteux d'une petite ruelle, l'atmosphère y était le plus souvent enfumée et surtout confinée ; quasiment impossible de s'asseoir à plus de trois aux quelques tables disséminées dans la salle. Les surfaces établies en terrasse tenaient à qui mieux-mieux sur le capharnaüm des pavés de la rue. Sombre également, l'endroit n'attirait pas les foules mais possédait une poignée de fidèles, plus les quelques curieux qui s'égaraient assez pour réussir à dénicher le boui-boui. Ce n'était pas un endroit familial, et la propriétaire n'était pas connue pour son amabilité. Mais il bénéficiait d'une personnalité propre, et d'une réputation solidement bâtie. La tenancière avait apporté sa touche personnelle aux locaux : quelques apprêts de couleur vert sapin qui venaient rehausser les murs et étagères bruns, collection de tasses de thé en argile... Elle avait également fait encadrer les billets de loterie achetés qui s'étaient révélés gagnants.

Ayant dépassé la cinquantaine, elle avait quitté la médecine pour se reconvertir et trouver un emploi « plus reposant et moins sentimental » disait-elle. Plus calme, c'était dire. Difficile parfois de trouver la tranquillité pendant les coups de bourre, lorsqu'il fallait courir à droite à gauche et garder les consommations en équilibre sur le plateau tout en zigzagant dans l'espace exigu… Grande blonde au beau visage, rarement avenant, son mauvais caractère lui permettait de répondre aux clients mécontents et aux saoulards et en définitive de garder le dernier mot. Elle avait également assez de poigne pour mettre à la porte les consommateurs indésirables et, disait-on, pour les dissuader de revenir.

Elle était revêche, pas commode, grande gueule, et râlait toujours. Mais Tenten aimait travailler pour elle. Exigeante, elle demandait beaucoup, mais savait exprimer son assentiment et reconnaître la qualité du travail. Deux serveuses travaillaient sous ses ordres ; la seconde faisait la matinée et le rush du midi. Shizune était en quelque sorte l'assistante ; âgée d'une petite trentaine d'années, elle avait pris Tenten sous son aile pour la former et lui expliquer les rudiments du métier. La jeune femme brune, très élégante, portait toujours des chaussures à petits talons et entretenait savamment sa coiffure, parfois sous les taquineries de la patronne. Elle avait toujours le sourire, trait de personnalité que notre héroïne admirait beaucoup.

Tenten poussa un dernier soupir puis entra dans le bar. Shizune astiquait une table à l'aide d'un vieux torchon. Penchée sur plusieurs carnets et entourée d'un fatras de papiers divers, la matrone se prenait la tête sur de la comptabilité.

« Bonjour ! »

Les deux femmes levèrent la tête de leur tâche. Shuzune lui répondit d'un ton jovial, le visage éclairé par le geste de sa bouche. Par derrière ses lunettes, Tsunade gardait les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux bleus. Elle n'était pas très douée pour garder le compte de son activité.

« Bonjour Tenten. Va déposer tes affaires et rejoins-moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne m'en sors plus avec ces foutus chiffres. La comptable les veut vendredi.

\- Tout de suite ! »

 _« Et c'est parti… »_

« Excusez-moi, pardon… ? Je n'ai pas écouté. »

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression ni te faire paniquer, mais ta situation devient critique. Tes découverts sont de plus en plus importants, et par conséquent les agios. Tu ne vas bientôt plus pouvoir payer ton loyer. Madame ta mère est au courant ? »

Non, bien sûr que non, elle ne savait pas. Ses parents avançaient déjà l'argent nécessaire pour les frais de scolarité, et ils se privaient pour qu'elle réussît. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur réclamer plus d'argent, ni leur dire à quel point sa situation était précaire. Elle avait conscience d'être déjà suffisamment un fardeau pour eux. Elle voulait juste que ses parents soient fiers d'elle, qu'ils ne s'inquiétassent pas pour elle mais plutôt pour eux et leur petite vie.

Ils l'aidaient à atteindre un certain idéal qu'elle s'était fixée, et elle leur en était reconnaissante à souhait. A partir de là, le reste ne concernait qu'elle. S'éloigner et se rapprocher de ses études en prenant un appartement, travailler pour acquitter le loyer et vivre… Les choix, elle les assumait. Personne ne s'en était mêlé jusque-là, elle avait toujours réussi à faire face. Ce rendez-vous avec la conseillère bancaire qui suivait son dossier, et également celui de ses biologiques depuis plusieurs années, ne marquerait pas la première fois où elle échouerait à s'en sortir. Elle se le jura.

Fille unique, depuis toujours elle bénéficiait de l'amour inconditionnel de ses parents. Enfant charmante, elle faisait leur fierté ; sa mère lui avait transmis beaucoup de son patrimoine génétique, de la souplesse de corps au petit visage poupin. De son père, elle tenait sa vivacité d'esprit et ses grands yeux verts ; caractère heureux terni quelque peu par une grande intériorité. La moindre contrariété, la critique, la remarque, la vexation, elle gardait tout, dans sa tête et son ventre. Elle était cependant également très expressive, la moindre tristesse se lisait à travers son physique, ce qui pouvait causer un grand divertissement pour ses interlocuteurs ; elle constituait un véritable livre ouvert.

Un ouvrage qui se refermait vite, pourtant. Elle avait eu conscience de sa vulnérabilité bien assez rapidement, et tôt fait de découvrir son arme la plus redoutable. Son sourire acquit diligemment toutes les nuances possibles, à force de manœuvres de détournements et autres techniques fallacieuses. Persuasif, charmeur, innocent, cordial, froid, suppliant… Il devint sa couverture la plus efficace. Elle en usait et l'usitait à l'infini, à tel point qu'elle acquit vite le réflexe. Parfois il était plus simple de sourire que de penser.

Paniquée un bref moment, elle s'autorisa un instant pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs et de ses pensées. « Tout ira bien ».

« Je saisis bien à quel point mon compte est dans le rouge, j'en suis désolée…

\- Ce rendez-vous m'est vraiment très pénible Sakura, je ne te cache pas. Ta maman est une de mes plus anciennes clientes.

\- Oui je sais, je fais vraiment attention !

\- Je le vois bien à ton historique, tu me sembles très soigneuse…

\- Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe temporaire, vraiment. J'ai eu quelques dépenses imprévues, mais ma situation se régularisa le mois prochain. Je devrais travailler plus aussi, j'ai quelques semaines de vacances à l'école, et on devrait avoir besoin de moi au travail ! »

Tout cela dit avec le sourire et les yeux encourageants, pour montrer qu'elle y croyait. En apparence. Non, sa vie serait tout aussi instable dans peu de temps. Elle avait quelques jours de battement pour ses cours, effectivement, mais elle ne pourrait pas faire quelques heures supplémentaires. Elle les passerait à réviser, étudier, noter, parcourir…

La conseillère ne semblait pas entièrement convaincue, mais que pouvait-elle ajouter de plus ? Jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi à tout régulariser, effectivement.

« Nous verrons ça la prochaine fois. Je te recontacterai pour fixer la date. Fais attention à toi, c'est le principal.

\- Merci beaucoup de votre soutien. A bientôt ! »

Elle sortit du bureau en adoptant l'expression physique d'une personne heureuse et sans souci à l'horizon. Elle sourit à sa conseillère, à la secrétaire de l'accueil, au jeune banquier en costume qui discutait avec elle, aux gens qui attendaient. Et le bonheur disparut de son visage lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la rue.

Elle commença à faire le chemin pour retourner à son appartement.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé mentir, et plus de cela, était très mauvaise à ce jeu. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression de rattraper les années d'honnêteté par une litanie de mensonges dont le nombre l'impressionnait. Au fur à et à mesure, sa capacité à en débiter, quasiment automatiquement, sans réfléchir, augmentait sensiblement tout en réussissant à être convaincante, et la consternait. Si Ino le savait… Elle qui la moquait constamment de son mauvais jeu d'actrice lorsqu'elle voulait tourner la réalité à son avantage, trahie par ses yeux baissés ou la rougeur de ses joues.

Ino… Penser à sa meilleure amie lui procura un sentiment de nostalgie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, éloignement géographique dû aux études oblige. Cette séparation, bien qu'elle fût déchirante des deux côtés, sauvait pourtant leur amitié et la protégeait elle-même. La compétition accompagnait depuis toujours leur relation ; l'envie perçait les regards que Sakura portait sur sa compagne : ses cheveux d'un blond iridescent, sa silhouette mieux formée et plus harmonieuse, sa joie de vivre, ses goûts, ses possessions… Et parfois la jalousie prenait le pas sur les sentiments chaleureux ; beaucoup plus souvent, la porte ouverte la laissait passer dans les pensées de la jeune femme, ces dernières années. Leur féminité s'épanouissait, en parallèle à leurs corps et leur personnalité ; plus aigües furent les perceptions des regards des autres, plus vives et agressives les comparaisons entre les adolescentes. Plus amers encore les pleurs, et toutes les deux savaient que ces situations, bien que ponctuelles, mettraient du temps à être oubliées et que la rancune viendrait probablement ruiner et détruire leur lien.

Ne plus voir sa confidente aussi souvent que dans le passé avait été très dur à accepter, mais désormais Sakura appréciait mieux les qualités de son amie et l'aimait à distance, loin des rancœurs et des complexes. Par la même occasion elle se redécouvrit, sans le prisme envahissant de la blondeur de Ino et de ses yeux bleus changeants. Elle commença à mieux se juger et être moins sévère avec elle-même.

Elle devait la rappeler, au fait. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas la force de mettre sa volonté à exécution. Le mensonge de plus, adressé à la conseillère, lui avait ôtée ses derniers contrôles nerveux, fallait-il penser. Elle était épuisée, à courir entre les cours et le travail, à réviser tard, à mal dormir quelquefois… Et ne pas manger à sa faim la fatiguait énormément.

Sortant de ses pensées, ses pas l'amenaient dans une ruelle commerciale ; une petite boutique à la devanture peinte en un léger vert pomme attira son attention. Les vêtements présentés en vitrine se composaient de couleurs pastel très douces. Elle s'approcha de la vitre et admira les dentelles délicates qui garnissaient les extrémités d'un haut blanc. Par la même occasion, elle se confronta à son double de verre.

Son reflet la choqua. Ses cheveux, qu'elle coupait désormais elle-même faute de moyens, lui tombaient lâchement sur les épaules, ternes et filasses, dans une espèce de carré un peu irrégulier. Elle avait maigri, mais elle ne pensait pas autant. Ses bras avaient diminué de volume, et ses clavicules saillaient sous son t-shirt. Elle arrivait aux derniers crans de sa ceinture pour maintenir son jean. Elle avait minci de visage également ; ses yeux verts paraissaient immenses dans ce petit visage. De grands cernes lui marquaient la naissance des pommettes. Elle eut envie de pleurer. Pourquoi mentir quand son corps trahissait la vérité à pleins cris ?

Elle sentit sa poche vrombir. Sakura consulta son portable : _« Passe donc au bar ce soir ! La patronne nous paye un coup pour la nuit prochaine qu'elle passera à dormir et non à compter ses sous ! »_

L'odeur forte, fameux concentré de crottin, de vieille sueur, de cuir et de feuilles mortes, le prit d'assaut à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée du centre. Il grimaça lorsque les gras et légers effluves vinrent caresser son odorat, exacerbé par l'heure matinale de la promenade. Sous ses yeux s'étalaient déjà les vastes espaces délimités par de hautes clôtures de bois, tantôt verts pâturages où les brins d'herbes batifolaient follement en toute liberté, tantôt étendues de sable fin ou de terre souple, foulées de nombreuses fois, où les traces de passages se recouvraient au fur et à mesure les unes des autres. Le long bâtiment dominait l'horizon, grande masse sombre entrecoupée de portes et de fenêtres à l'encadrement également blancs. Les arbres immenses pourvoyaient un peu de fraîcheur sous le soleil déjà éclatant et cernaient les locaux : suite de chênes honorables, de conifères piquants…

Les mottes de terre sèches craquaient sous ses pas et créaient d'infimes fumées d'univers et de poussière. L'animal à ses côtés en soulevait de bien plus importantes ; il piaffait d'excitation et se retenait de courir pour rester aux côtés du jeune homme, et ses pattes énervées virevoltaient dans des nuages terreux. Le Bouvier bernois avait du mal à rester en place, motivé par les senteurs peu connues qui s'offraient à son sens olfactif. Le vent discret faisait bruisser son poil soyeux, parsemé de taches brunes et blanches dans une dominante de noir.

Kiba frappa sa cuisse du plat de la main pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Oh, tranquille Ector. »

Ces paysages étaient ce qu'il préférait le plus au monde. Il connaissait ce chemin pierreux, bordé à gauche d'un bois peu fourni mais riche en fougères, et qui se dédoublait un peu plus loin vers la droite pour gagner des étendues herbeuses qui se subdivisaient en hauteurs progressives. Le visiteur était assuré de faire une charmante randonnée dans ces campagnes. Il aimait l'odeur même qui se dégageait des lieux, car c'était l'assurance de la maison et toujours, de son abri et refuge.

Ector émit un son suppliant et darda ses grands yeux noirs surmontés de deux tâches auburn vers le visage du jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas une gueule magnifique, mais Kiba aimait sa franchise carrée, le regard honnête qui s'en dégageait et la loyauté de l'animal.

« Allez, va. ».

Le chien s'élança en courant vers les champs d'herbe, des aboiements joyeux égrenant sa ruade. Kiba regardait avec délectation l'herbe arrachée sur son passage et écrasée lorsqu'il se roulait sur le dos. Asuma Sarutobi et Kurenai n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres, loin de là ; il gardait un excellent souvenir de son ancien professeur et de sa gentillesse. Mais ils travaillaient tous deux, et le temps leur faisait cruellement défaut, souvent, pour les randonnées journalières où le canidé dépensait une grande partie de son énergie. Il manquait également à la ville l'herbe, l'air de la campagne, l'espace et le temps… Lorsqu'il s'était fait confier l'animal, quelques heures auparavant, la consigne principale instituait la libre promenade et les jeux à tire-larigot. Ce que le jeune homme s'était fait un grand plaisir d'honorer.

Travailler en tant que pet-sitter lui permettait d'allier deux critères plutôt avantageux : pratiquer une passion qui l'accompagnait depuis tout petit et avoir un salaire régulier pendant ses vacances. Proche des animaux depuis sa tendre enfance, affection communiquée par sa mère vétérinaire, les chiens avaient toujours eu sa préférence. Ils se révélèrent vite les meilleurs amis qu'il put avoir. Les quelques bêtes qu'il eût possédé, il s'était fait fort de les dresser et de s'en occuper entièrement, développant ainsi son sens des responsabilités dès l'enfance.

C'était avec un sentiment teinté de nostalgie pourtant qu'il observait Ector courir comme un damné plus loin. Depuis plusieurs années il ne s'était plus engagé dans la possession d'un animal par manque de temps, et par crainte. Son dernier ami, femelle border collie au caractère vif et indépendant, avait disparu du jour au lendemain, quelques semaines après l'adoption. Pour le jeune adolescent qu'il était alors, à peine sorti de l'enfance mais baigné encore dans les sentiments tendres de cette période de la vie, ce fut dur à surmonter. Attaché trop vite, conquis trop rapidement par l'enthousiasme de l'animal et sa soif de liberté, trop grande sûrement, il avait vécu sa fuite, car il s'agissait bien de cela, comme un véritable abandon. Il ne désirait pas revivre l'expérience, pour le moins du monde.

C'était probablement la partie de lui-même qui lui causait le plus de souffrance. Trop sensible et un cœur beaucoup trop ouvert aux autres, chiens ou êtres humains. Gamin, il soupçonnait en chacun de la loyauté et de la fidélité, comme il considérait la sienne comme naturelle et imputait cet état de fait aux autres. Mais finalement, tous, ils lui glissaient entre les doigts, l'abandonnaient et le laissaient derrière, dans un état total d'incompréhension et d'angoisse. Et personne ne revenait, il restait seul, absolument seul, avec sa déception et sa frustration. Les illusions perdues, les absents, les manques, il ne les comptait plus. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et lui si seul.

Pour protéger son cœur des intimidations et des atteintes doucereuses, pour se blinder contre la souffrance et s'armer face aux tentatives d'amitié, il ne faisait plus d'efforts, pour qui que ce fut, et adoptait le sarcasme pour dissuader les candidats à son affection. Au final, il restait bien peu de monde, mais c'était suffisant.

Il siffla bruyamment, et Ector réagit à l'appel ; il trottina pour le rejoindre. Que ce pincement au cœur ne fût que moindre et unique.

« Allez, un, deux, trois ! »

Il se mit à courir à perdre haleine vers le bâtiment et la cour qui le précédait, ses jambes devenant de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure de l'effort physique, comme un mécanisme inutilisé depuis trop longtemps. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, la sueur perlait sur son front et ses bras, et le chien aboyait à tout-va à ses côtés. Ce dernier le dépassa rapidement, mais il continuait, appréciait l'air vif de la matinée qui lui piquait la peau en même temps qu'elle se réchauffait. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et faisait voltiger ses mèches éparses en lui dégageant la vue.

Il déboula en riant dans la cour principale ; il ralentit son élan, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Il se courba et les mains posées sur les genoux, il chercha à retrouver son souffle affolé. Ses vêtements collaient son épiderme brûlant ; ses poumons semblaient exhiber des griffes acérées et lacérer son intérieur à chaque respiration qu'il prenait. Follement, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, et c'était bon de le sentir si vivant. Le canidé jappa à son attention, la queue battant l'air, content de cette course improvisée.

« Rappelle-moi tu as quel âge déjà ? Quel gamin, j'ai honte pour toi ! »

Haletant, il tourna la tête vers la droite, où se situait la carrière du centre équestre. Encadrée par une haute barrière de bois, le sol recouvert de sable meuble, elle servait à la pratique des disciplines équestres. La voix moqueuse provenait d'une jeune femme campée fièrement sur un cheval à la robe noire parsemée d'ornements blancs. Le dos droit, la tête enveloppée d'une bombe noire, ses longs cheveux possédaient la même exacte nuance de la chevelure de Kiba et volaient en adéquation avec les saccades des mouvements de l'équidé. Hana ressemblait beaucoup à son petit frère, à commencer par les yeux. Ils avaient en commun la même pupille d'un marron très foncé ; mais quand celles de la jeune femme adoptaient une forme douce et féminine, en amande, le regard masculin se caractérisait par un côté très félin et devenait vite méprisant. Son corps avait acquis toutes les composantes de la féminité, et le dos cambré, le port altier, mettaient en valeur la naissance de sa gorge et la finesse de sa taille. Les mains serraient les rênes, mais laissaient du lest.

Kiba se releva péniblement et commença à s'avancer vers sa sœur. D'un claquement de doigts, il rappela le chien qui vint trottiner à ses côtés. Sa sœur faisait faire des tours de piste au cheval. Il s'amusa à remarquer la similarité des crinières de l'animal et de sa cavalière.

« C'était un tour de chauffe, comme pour ce que tu as entre les jambes. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Inflammation d'un tendon. Il est là pour quelques semaines, mais il va beaucoup mieux. »

Le jeune homme s'accouda à la clôture, dont la plus haute barrière lui arrivait au niveau du buste. Farfouillant sa poche de pantalon, il trouva de quoi fumer et bientôt exhala la première bouffée. Il reporta son attention vers la carrière :

« Léger boitement à l'arrière gauche. »

\- Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Elle boucla son tour puis fit avancer l'animal dans sa direction. Arrivé à proximité, il arrêta ses pas. Il leva les yeux vers celle qui le montait et nota l'expression boudeuse qu'adoptait son visage quand elle se concentrait. Elle poussait ses lèvres légèrement vers l'avant et renfrognait les sourcils. Hana pointa l'index dans sa direction et, en répétant le mouvement plusieurs fois de suite, le recourba. Il comprit son intention et lui tendit la cigarette. Elle s'en empara et tira sur le filtre avec la bouche.

« Maman veut absolument te voir, dit-elle.

\- Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

\- Réponds à ses messages alors.

\- Si je commence à lui répondre, elle m'en reverra une vingtaine d'autres à la suite.

\- Elle s'inquiète.

\- Trop. Mais je vais bien, se plaignit-il. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille, je suis en bonne santé, je bosse, tout va bien. On se voit peu, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

\- Kiba…

\- Ca vaut pour toi aussi, arrête de lui rapporter tout ce que je peux te dire. Elle ressasse, elle croit comprendre un truc avec ce que tu lui dis, et j'en ai pour des jours avec ses questions et ses reproches. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Désolée, elle me tanne pour savoir quand tu viens ici, étant donné que bizarrement à chaque fois, cela se fait quand elle n'est pas présente.

\- Elle ferait mieux de penser à elle maintenant. On est grands.

\- Ca ne se fera jamais, sois en sûr. Tu ne la vois pas à la maison ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais elle est tellement impatiente qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle m'a envoyé le matin-même. »

Leur mère les avait élevés seule aussi loin que Kiba s'en rappelât. Hana lui raconta un jour que leur père les quitta lorsqu'il était tout jeune, excédé par le caractère bouillant et passionné de sa compagne. Il conservait cependant encore quelques réminiscences floues. Mais elle ne s'assagit pas avec le temps. Kiba se remémorait, quelquefois encore avec frustration, souvent les situations où l'imprévisibilité de sa mère prenait toute sa splendeur, entre les oublis d'évènements importants, les organisations de dernière minute, les coups de sang... Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à gérer sa carrière professionnelle de vétérinaire avec sa vie familiale, mais tout s'était d'un coup simplifié lorsqu'elle avait quitté son travail en cabinet pour racheter le centre, et proposer un lieu de convalescence et de repos pour chevaux blessés, sous ses soins. Mais cela lorsque ses enfants n'avaient plus vraiment besoin d'elle.

Il adorait sa mère, aussi fofolle qu'elle était, mais ils avaient vécu, tous les trois, dans un cocon, repliés sur eux-mêmes, pendant des années. Elle tenait profondément à ses enfants, qui le lui rendaient bien, mais cet amour prenait parfois des dimensions étouffantes, et Kiba, arrivé dans la période délicate de l'adolescence, suffoqua, et rejeta en bloc toutes les tentatives d'atteinte de sa famille. Le lycée lui offrit une échappatoire et une ouverture sur le monde, des rencontres importantes, des découvertes qui lui furent fondamentales. La relation avec sa génitrice s'assainit du même coup.

Ils terminèrent de fumer en silence, en se passant la cigarette l'un à l'autre.

« Alors, nouveau client ? demande-elle en pointant Ector du regard.

\- Oui, celui de mon ancienne prof.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Au moins cette semaine.

\- Oh, super ! »

Le silence tomba quelques instants.

« Bon, c'était bien sympathique, mais on va rentrer.

\- Déjà ?

\- J'ai eu la consigne de faire un passage ici cette semaine. Mais pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Vu qu'elle n'est pas là, aucune raison de rester plus longtemps.

\- Elle voulait que tu restes manger avec nous ce soir.

\- Non, répondit-il doucement.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, ça pourrait être l'occasion…

\- N'insiste pas.

\- Toujours pas envie d'être en famille, hein ? Arrête de fuir, Kiba, tu regretteras ça quand il n'y aura plus personne. J'en ai marre de t'attendre, je ne le supporterai plus très longtemps.

\- J'y vais.

\- Non. Il y avait autre chose. Viens. »

Hana enleva un pied de l'étrier puis, faisant basculer sa jambe de l'autre côté, descendit habilement de selle. Ses bottes de cuir noir tachetées de terre et de sable eurent tôt fait de sortir de l'arène puis de retourner vers le bâtiment qui jouxtait l'étendue.

« Viens avec moi.

\- Hana, si c'est pour monter non je n'ai pas envie.

\- Non.

-Débrouille-toi avec le foin, je suis pas payé pour ça.

-Tais-toi donc et suis-moi. »

A contrecœur, il emprunta le chemin et suivit les pas de sa sœur. Ils longèrent les locaux jusqu'à la partie la plus occidentale où, sous une arcade, un long tunnel se découvrit à leur gauche. Dans cette partie se trouvaient les logements équestres ; une dizaine de boxes, de chaque côté, se mirait en vis-à-vis. Toutes les portes étaient closes, à l'exception d'une, entrouverte. Et c'était justement vers elle que marchait la jeune femme. Aucun bruit ne se manifestait, à l'exception de ceux de leurs pas sur le béton.

« Maman l'a trouvée alors qu'elle venait ici, il y a un mois. Elle est restée depuis. »

Sa sœur lui céda le passage pour qu'il pût voir ce que comportait l'étroit espace. Il était tombé dans le piège.

Dans le coin le plus isolé, un gros tas de foin avait été aménagé, qui s'étalait sur le sol en des dizaines de brindilles. Des gamelles d'eau et de croquettes gisaient à côté. C'était dans le fourrage qu'il fallait trouver l'objet d'intérêt. Une chienne, allongée, était occupée à lécher un chiot placé entre ses pattes, un autre dormant collé à son ventre. Tous trois possédaient un pelage blanc très soyeux entrecoupé de taches noires qui ne faisaient que mettre en valeur les magnifiques nuances de sable.

La subtilité de ses mère et sœur n'était pas leur point le plus fort. Et la patience n'était pas une qualité dont il pouvait se vanter de posséder à grands renforts.

« Votre petit manège commence à me taper sur le système…

\- Maman est occupée à droite-à gauche et je fais tourner le centre. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en occuper. »

Resté hors de la boxe, Ector passa une tête curieuse par l'ouverture, alerté par les odeurs.

« Alors tu t'es dit que j'accepterais tout de suite parce que je suis en vacances ? Tu as pensé que Kiba il accepterait bien de les prendre à la maison hein, et que peut-être bien il pourrait même les adopter et s'en occuper tout le temps ! »

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait haussé le ton à la fin de sa tirade. Il fut surpris de ses paroles, qu'il ne voulait pas aussi blessantes. Hana lui décocha un regard sombre.

« Ca suffit, Kiba. Je voulais juste te demander de passer une fois par jour pour les faire jouer et voir comment se débrouillent les chiots. Rien de plus. »

Le jeune homme cessa leur croisement de regard pour porter le sien vers les murs recouverts de planches de bois, dans l'espoir vain que sa colère se temporisât.

« Continue tes gamineries, continue de fuir, continue d'être lâche en espérant que ça ne fera rien. Ouvre les yeux, tu te blesses et tu blesses tous les autres par ton attitude. Arrête de reprocher aux autres leur égoïsme, prends un peu de recul frérot. Ca ne ramènera personne, ton comportement. Ni tes chiens, ni tes amis, ni papa. Surtout pas papa. »

Il lui tourna le dos, il craignait d'être odieux dans sa réponse. Il savait que s'il la regardait, il vomirait son flot de fiel et de bile, même si elle n'était pour rien responsable. L'habitude s'était installée qu'elle fît tampon pour tout. Il ne voulait plus s'engager, pour rien ni pour personne. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance aux gens concernant leur capacité à faire les piliers, dans le sens à rester dans sa vie et le soutenir, le supporter, qu'importât la manière dont il grandissait ou évoluait. Son père devait représenter ce roc dans son existence, mais il s'était défait, éboulé, brisé, disparu et réduit en poussières.

Il s'accroupit devant la femelle, qui ne lui opposa aucune réaction méfiante ou hargneuse « Doux caractère ». Le chiot qui quelques instants auparavant subissait sa toilette effectua des pas hésitants vers le Kiba. Le museau dressé pour s'accoutumer aux senteurs, les yeux bruns encore un peu clos, ses oreilles étaient recouvertes de poils noirs. Le jeune homme le saisit d'une main et le posa dans le creux de son autre coude. Il s'y nichait parfaitement.

Hana observa son frère se mettre en boule, tête penchée et bras collés au corps. Elle l'observa se faire violence et imagina le cheminement mental qui tourneboulait dans la tête hérissée et mettait à bas les dernières répulsions et derniers obstacles.

« Dis à Maman que je serai là ce soir. »

Elle avait remporté la première bataille. Elle se baissa et s'accroupit à côté de lui, la main sur l'épaule. L'univers de Kiba venait d'accepter un nouveau membre.


	3. I stood tall and did it my way

Titre de chapitre : _My way_ de Sinatra. ~ ● ~

Il aimait sa ville. Pis, il en était fou ce n'était pas seulement celle de son enfance et du début de sa vie d'adulte, mais c'en serait également la scène du reste de son existence, il s'en persuadait avec passion. Il la parcourait en tous sens, en long, en large, en travers, dans les moindres dédales et impasses. Konoha était semblable aux jeux de lumière sur les feuilles des arbres, sous un soleil d'été : elle se garnissait d'une kyrielle d'irisations et ne se lassait pas de vous surprendre quand vous vous y attendiez le moins. Ses rues, chemins, voies sans issue, ses boulevards, se nuançaient de détails saugrenus ou anecdotiques pour charmer les yeux des badauds et des rêveurs : architecture, matériaux des murs, formes des fenêtres ou des toits, sols inégaux… Rock Lee se gaussait de connaître la cité sur le bout des doigts, mais chaque jour, à vadrouiller, il découvrait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ces temps-ci pourtant, la campagne bénéficiait avec joie de sa personnalité énergique, la plupart du temps. Le glas de la fin des cours sonné, se retrouvant avec beaucoup plus de temps libre et pour ainsi dire disponible la plupart de ses journées, il s'enchantait d'avoir à nouveau la possibilité de se remettre au sport et à la pratique des arts martiaux. Même si à l'heure actuelle, il se concentrait plus sur la remise en forme que l'exercice strict de ces arts, allégresse, ardeur et motivation étaient les maîtres mots qui rythmaient le pas de ses foulées. La course de bon matin, sous un soleil vif et un air encore relativement frais, lui procurait une exaltation proche de l'ivresse. Tout au bonheur d'être assailli des odeurs de verdure et de sentir la terre sous ses pieds, les tiraillements de ses muscles et leur endolorissement progressif constituaient une source de satisfaction.

Il appréciait toujours énormément, cependant, fouler les dallages et pavés des rues de Konoha, et plus encore lorsque qu'ils étaient irréguliers, comme dans le vieux centre. Cet espace urbain regroupait de hauts bâtiments à plusieurs étages et aux toitures plutôt pentues, de forme rectangulaire ou plus étrangement sphérique. En cela, ils ne différaient pas tellement des autres édifices, sauf en leur date de construction et la couleur moins affirmée de leurs murs.

Le passage qu'ils empruntaient n'était pas le plus fréquenté ils quittaient les artères les plus populaires vers des cours plus calmes. Les immeubles, pour la majorité, se composaient d'habitations, entre des commerces disséminés le long des trottoirs. Neji souhaitait passer chez un disquaire qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer, et pour ce faire, l'itinéraire prévoyait un parcours sinueux dans le labyrinthe de ruelles plutôt obscures.

Neji ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie des gens indécis qui, sans arrêt en recherche, possédaient une manière d'être toujours en nouveauté, et dont les usages se révélaient être en perpétuels changements. De toutes les personnes que comptait Lee dans ses amis, il était sans aucun doute la personne qui changeait le moins et dont les dispositions étaient les plus prévisibles et escomptées. Sans être réfractaires au renouvellement, ses goûts penchaient vers le traditionnel et l'institutionnel.

De caractères complètement opposés, lui renfermé et presque maladivement secret, quand Rock Lee jouissait d'un naturel ouvert et cordial et faisait souvent preuve d'une familiarité qui mettait les gens tout de suite à l'aise, lorsque Neji se comportait avec une politesse excessive, à cheval sur l'élégance et la discipline. Mais c'était son meilleur ami, aussi dissemblables soient-ils à la manière du roseau, rigide et droit, insensible, et du vent qui le malmène, superbe et constant, emportant tout.

Leur relation qui en surprenait plus d'un remontait aux heures inconstantes de l'enfance, où il s'agissait plus des tentatives de compétition de Lee qu'une innocente amitié. Petit, il le détestait, à dire vrai l'autre ne ressentait rien du tout car pas intéressé. Jalousie du succès, car l'enfant Hyûga réussissait sans paraître esquisser le moindre effort envie car, de fait, il attirait l'attention de tous, adultes et camarades dépit car il semblait mépriser tout cela, tant il se montrait énigmatique. Amertume également car la lueur de tristesse que parvenait à déceler Lee, dans les prunelles d'un blanc cassé, ne prenait jamais le pas sur ses autres émotions, quand lui devenait rapidement émotif malgré son acharnement à se contrôler.

Son aversion redoubla et adopta une autre dimension lorsqu'il eut découvert qu'ils faisaient également partie du même club d'arts martiaux et devraient donc se côtoyer et exercer en dehors des horaires d'école. Ce fut pendant ces séances hebdomadaires qu'il laissa se déchaîner sa rancœur et sa colère, dans un domaine qui se manifesta comme une révélation pour lui. Il prenait ces activités très à cœur, encore plus que sa scolarité elles devinrent vite une réelle passion, avivée par leur professeur qui s'épuisait, à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses élèves, à crier, gesticuler, hurler, pour les motiver. Souvent, il optait pour mettre Lee et Neji en duo et les faire s'affronter, autant du fait de leur âge commun que de leurs talents qui se développaient quasiment en parallèle.

C'était offrir à Lee les occasions de prouver sa valeur et montrer qu'il pouvait l'égaler, voire le battre. Enfin expulser sa rage et sa jalousie, pour les remplacer par de la fierté. Mais rien n'y faisait, il y mettait tout son cœur, toutes ses forces, la moindre parcelle de son attention et de sa volonté… Il ne réussissait jamais à le battre. C'était lui, celui qui reprenait son souffle, allongé ou assis, jamais debout et triomphant. Et il exécrait encore plus ce regard qui le quittait des yeux sitôt le combat terminé, sinon pour lui en jeter d'un souverain mépris, de toute sa hauteur de gamin. Il abhorrait son absence de sourire, et de cris, et d'expression de joie.

Un jour, ce moment où la douleur lui perçait les côtes et irradiait des ondes de souffrance presque insoutenables, cet instant où encore une fois il était incliné, un genou à terre, il ne se contint plus. Ce fut lui qui jeta le regard de dédain agrémenté de colère :

« Je suis plus bas que toi, mais j'ai gagné. Tu le ne sais pas, mais à chaque fois j'ai gagné ! »

Neji avait déjà fait quelques pas pour retourner à sa place, qu'il stoppa à s'entendre interpeller. Il tourna la tête, mais de façon à ce que Lee ne vit que son profil.

« Je t'ai déjà battu oui, et je te battrai encore, encore et toujours, répéta Lee.

\- Tu as besoin d'un autre tour pour comprendre le sens de tes idioties ? »

Il parlait d'un ton agacé, déjà froid et distant, qui ne collait pas avec son apparence débordante de jeunesse.

« Il existe au moins une chose que tu gagneras pas, parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, alors que c'est tout banal. C'est ça qui est stupide, et je suis plus fort que toi à ce jeu-là. C'est toi en fait qui es stupide.

\- Redis ça, pour voir ? »

Il lui faisait face, désormais. Sourcils froncés, ses yeux se réduisirent et s'allongèrent du même coup. Ils étaient glacials désormais, tant et si bien qu'en temps normal Lee se serait mis à douter de lui-même. Mais pas maintenant, non. Il souriait doucement, car il savait qu'il n'était pas dans le faux et qu'il avait vu juste.

« T'es même pas capable de comprendre si t'as gagné ou pas. Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre ou de gagner, tu sais pas parce que tu t'en fiches. T'es pas capable de rigoler.

\- C'est pas important, tout ça.

\- Tu réussis tout, et t'as l'impression que c'est normal. Mais tu sauras jamais ce que ça fait de réussir quelque chose, tu sauras jamais rigoler pour ça, ni crier. Tu seras jamais content de toi ni de ce que tu fais. Ma maman dit qu'on se définit tous par ce qu'on réussit et ce qu'on échoue, et que les combats perdus sont tout aussi importants que ceux que l'on gagne, car on apprend le goût de la victoire. Mais toi tu le connaîtras jamais, et c'est triste. »

Instinctivement, sous les cris de surprise et de crainte qui surgirent spontanément des autres membres présents dans la salle et qui assistaient à leur duel, Neji se rua vers Lee. Ce dernier vit bientôt sa vision s'entrecouper de blanc et de noir son adversaire était sur lui. Il entendit le nom de son assaillant hurlé par leur professeur qui s'était relevé. Il le frappa plusieurs fois là où le vaincu ne pouvait pas se protéger, de façon désordonnée, car sous le coup de la colère.

« C'est comme toi, c'est triste, réussit à dire Lee, hoquetant de douleur. »

Ses mots atteignirent Neji, qui cessa immédiatement ses coups. Mieux, il se détacha complètement de son camarade, comme pestiféré. Il l'observait maintenant presque avec répulsion. Ce répit permit à Lee de se redresser, essoufflé.

« T'as toujours l'air triste alors que tu as aucune raison de l'être. T'es triste que quand tu perds. Et toi tu perds toujours avant de commencer. C'est pour ça que tu gagnes jamais complètement. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent vraiment à partir de cet instant-ci.

Il n'aurait su expliquer le pourquoi du commencement de leur amitié à ce moment-là, car ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux blancs après sa tirade n'était pas des sentiments de gratitude ou d'admiration. Oh oui, il avait réussi, enfin, à troubler ces étendues glacées, mais se levaient alors les brumes de la perplexité et du doute. Lee ne comprit pas instantanément ce que ses mots déclenchèrent, mais il apprit bien plus tard l'importance de l'onde de choc qui submergea alors son camarade. Que sa rancœur et son acrimonie se répercutèrent en écho, comme dans une caverne où le moindre bruit se dotait de dizaines de semblables, dans une conscience qui n'avait connu de présence que la sienne seule, où les mots de quiconque ne forgeaient aucune prise.

Il ne ressentit qu'une espèce d'énorme soulagement après avoir expulsé sa bile, d'autant plus criante qu'il l'avait projetée à celui qui en était la cause. Il augurait, également, les relents des remords, dont le goût fielleux s'éprouvait déjà sitôt les phrases expulsées, mais qui se firent plus insistants dès lors qu'il commença à remâcher la scène dans sa tête.

Ils marchaient sous un soleil de plomb. Régulièrement, une goutte de sueur leur dégoulinait du front, sur leurs joues, puis venait se perdre. A ses côtés, Neji, plus grand d'une demie-tête, se déplaçait d'un pas mesuré, toujours, comme si le moindre de ses pas était calculé. A part sa peau légèrement luisante, il ne semblait pas réellement incommodé par la chaleur, contrairement à Lee, transpirant à grosses larmes, la nuque brûlante du fait de l'exposition.

« Tu as juste besoin de passer là-bas ?

\- Oui. »

Il se redressa, leva les bras, s'étira et en profita pour bailler en même temps. Ils passaient désormais dans une artère qui s'avérait être un peu plus fréquentée. Leurs jambes les conduisaient à la traverser, et Lee loucha avec envie les personnes assises à la terrasse d'un bar, agglutinées sous un abri de couleur vert bouteille. La plupart sirotait des boissons qui lui mirent l'eau à la bouche, tant elles présentaient l'aspect de la fraîcheur. Il savait que c'était peine perdue d'exprimer sa volonté de s'arrêter une fois qu'il envisageait de faire quelque chose, Neji l'exécutait prioritairement. Les plus superflues venaient à la suite.

Elle prenait la commande d'un couple qui venait de s'installer à une table quand elle attira son attention. Il reconnut cette coiffure caractéristique, deux chignons fièrement dressés sur le sommet de son crâne. Quelques mèches folles échappées de leur carcan se disputaient au niveau de son front, collées à sa peau chaude. L'ovale de son visage souriant se penchait sur ce qu'elle était en train de noter. Lee ralentit sa cadence au fur et à mesure qu'il se rappelait progressivement son identité.

« Hey Neji, c'était pas elle qui… »

Son comparse, devenu curieux de par son interpellation et par ce qu'il observait avec tant d'attention, jeta également un coup d'œil sur la jeune fille. Elle terminait juste à cet instant-là de prendre la commande. Elle les aperçut rapidement, pensant à des clients potentiels, s'apprêtait à ânonner la sempiternelle phrase de bienvenue relevée d'un sourire, quand elle positionna son regard sur leurs visages. Lee lut sur son charmant minois les signes qu'elle les reconnaissait. Tous les deux.

Il aurait été simple et moins compliqué de s'esquiver discrètement, sans engager la conversation, de continuer le chemin sans s'arrêter. Mais le mal était fait, elle les avait surpris, et il aurait été malséant de prétendre de ne pas la connaître. Il sentait qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui-même, qu'elle aurait sûrement préféré éviter cette conversation que la politesse rendait obligatoire. Il conjecturait une discussion qui virerait rapidement à l'aigre-douce et ne rendrait le malaise que plus palpable.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Lee observa Neji, fidèle à son habitude, qui ne se montrait ni gêné ni renfrogné, expression neutre excepté, peut-être, un regard agacé par la corvée qu'il fallait surmonter. Il examina le sourire quitter le faciès de Tenten, tandis que ses yeux, qu'il se rappelait noisette au soleil, adoptait les teintes du bois mouillé dans la pénombre. Elle s'avança à leur hauteur :

« Oh, salut, quelle surprise ! Vous voulez vous installer ?

\- Non non, merci c'est gentil, on passe juste par ici. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- J'ai débuté il y a quelques semaines. Ça va bien, un peu plus difficile aujourd'hui à cause de la chaleur. Et vous ? Lee, c'est ça ?

\- Affirmatif ! répondit-il, jovial.

\- Et…

\- Neji, s'identifia-t-il.

\- On se porte bien aussi ! Il fait bien trop chaud pour moi, ça me donne envie de dormir ! Ce serait sûrement ce que je ferais si l'énergumène ici présent ne m'avait tiré de mon lit ! »

Le regard perplexe et certainement un peu ahuri de Neji se posa discrètement sur Lee sans que ce dernier eût besoin de se tourner pour s'en assurer. Il le ressentait suffisamment. Mais il considérait que c'était de sa responsabilité de dicter le rythme de la conversation, de participer et de mettre la jeune femme un peu plus à l'aise. Allait-il s'y prêter, cependant ? Ses silences butés constituaient malheureusement une autre de ses spécialités.

« Je croyais que tu avais envie de venir aussi, je ne t'ai forcé à rien il me semble, déclara-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Vous aviez prévu d'aller où ?

\- Neji a besoin d'aller au magasin de disques, en bas. Et c'est moi qui suis de corvée cette fois-ci pour l'accompagner, il n'aime pas se promener seul. Il trouve qu'il attire la pitié. »

Elle émit d'autant plus un sourire qu'il s'agaçait visiblement au fil de l'entretien et se montrait de plus en plus déconcerté.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me chaperonner, ça peut encore aller. Je te remercie de ta sollicitude cependant, Lee…

\- On peut peut-être renverser la situation, et voir ça plutôt comme si c'était toi qui es obligé de lui tenir compagnie. Je suis persuadée que Lee peut se montrer très pesant quand il s'y met ! intervint-elle malicieusement.

\- J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il s'est plaint de la chaleur depuis que nous sommes partis.

\- Je parie que ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes dehors ?

\- A peine une demi-heure.

\- Grandis un peu dans ta tête, Lee, tu ne feras que des heureux. »

Elle avait pris soin, après sa tirade, d'adresser une œillade taquine au grand échalas renfrogné, agrémentée d'une risette mutine. Lee se douta que la tocade n'était pas sans risque de heurter la susceptibilité du camarade, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas sur un pied de grande intimité. La taxation de discourtoisie existait réellement.

Mais peut-être crut-il qu'il méritait la petite pique de par son comportement antérieur, car Neji Hyûga ne dit rien et sembla ne pas avoir relevé. Sa physionomie ne trahissait non plus aucun signe de vexation. Si ce n'était peut-être le léger relâchement de ses lèvres, qui s'inscrivait d'aventure en parallèle avec le mouvement de ses sourcils. Etait-ce donc de l'amusement que pensait percevoir Lee ?...

« Ce n'est que l'expression de la fougue de ma jeunesse et du feu qui parcoure mes veines ! La passion de la vie qui se réchauffe brutalement sous le soleil de l'effort ! »

Neji tourna la tête de dépit, et Tenten s'esclaffa, sous le joug de la gaieté qui s'empara d'elle à cet instant. Lee ressentit cette bonne entente comme bienvenue et d'une certaine fraîcheur son assurance évolua positivement également, eu égard au sentiment satisfaisant d'avoir participé à l'établissement de cette atmosphère amicale.

« Mademoiselle ! »

La voix s'éleva, confuse, du flot de tables qui s'étendait derrière elle. Elle se retourna à demi instinctivement, puis se retrouva à nouveau face-à-face avec eux.

« Bon je suis demandée, je vais devoir y aller. Vous êtes surs de ne pas vouloir quelque chose ?

\- Je vais me laisser tenter par ta proposition, je me décompose, céda Lee. Je prendrais bien un verre de mugicha, s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'amène ça tout de suite ! »

Elle rangea son calepin dans l'unique poche du tablier qui lui cernait la taille, effectua un demi-tour et regagna l'intérieur, les laissant tous deux.

« Je t'attendrai là, ça sera plus simple. Bon, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé cette affaire !

\- Ne me fais pas passer pour un idiot devant une inconnue, la prochaine fois, répliqua Neji, une lueur de reproche dans la voix.

\- Roh, elle ne l'est pas totalement. En tout cas, elle s'est mieux débrouillée que moi à ce jeu-là.

\- Elle n'aurait pas pris la suite si tu n'avais pas commencé.

\- Ça m'a étonné de ta part que tu n'aies rien dit. D'habitude tu nous cloues le bec.

\- Ce doit être à cause de son nez qui se retrousse quand elle sourit. Pas comme vous autres. »

Avant que Lee eût assimilé le sens de sa phrase et imaginé quoi lui répondre, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sous une observance interloquée. « Que… »

« Pardon, Neji… ?! »

Il n'obtint qu'un signe de main de l'individu qui se détournait. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le seul apanage de Neji que d'être mené en bateau.

~ ● ~

Un esprit acéré comme le sien avait pour prédilection la logique, la cohérence ou la justesse, se gardait dans les lignes de la raison et jamais ne déviait vers les rivages brumeux de l'imprévisibilité. La gouvernance de son esprit se caractérisait par sa prudence la moindre question était immédiatement soumise à analyse avant approbation. On ne pouvait pas dire d'elle qu'elle n'était pas réaliste trop de fois elle avait chassé avec mépris les images rêveuses et doucereuses qui venaient s'installer, progressivement, en insistant et au désavantage de sa garde déclinante, dans sa tête et la tentaient de leurs suavités sucrées.

Elle aimait mettre ses qualités critiques en avant et se persuader, qu'en toute occasion, elle ne se laissait jamais aller au flot de ses sentiments. Elle considérait ce trait comme sa principale force il constituait également la source de son optimisme, car elle était à même de prendre du recul et d'examiner d'un œil plus neutre que d'ordinaire s'en échappait toujours quelques points positifs qui teintaient la noirceur de la situation de subtiles auréoles. Elle trouvait toujours de quoi espérer, même quand les ténèbres la submergeaient et déjà l'empêchaient de parler.

Mais le temps passait tellement vite… Grandie, évoluée, elle transcendait les étapes de la vie, mais perdu le goût de l'échappée des sentiments, oubliée la sensation de perte de contrôle, négligé le sonde de son âme.

Inconsciemment ou déni total, elle ignorait la profondeur du vide qui prédominait dans son âme. Elle se targuait d'une maîtrise de ses émotions, si parfaite qu'elle atteignait le calme relativement serein de la personne en paix avec elle-même. Mais elle se trompait royalement. Ce vide devenait un marasme informe, englué, un chaos qui noyait toute chose s'approchant, dont les limbes la grignotaient petit à petit. Plus profondément elle s'enfonçait, encore et encore. Elle était trop fière pour l'admettre, et cette abomination appartenait, définitivement, du côté de l'illogisme.

La solitude lui pesait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Eloignée des amis de lycée, partie du domicile familial, voguant d'un travail à un autre sans y créer de véritables attaches, vivant seule, ce retranchement l'accablait. Pis que de n'avoir personne à qui parler et partager, que d'apprécier le contact d'une peau chaude sur la sienne, c'était le manque des sentiments qu'elles n'éprouvaient pas qui lui faisait défaut.

Elle brûlait. Le brasier la rendait incomplète dans le sens où elle avait besoin d'aimer, de ressentir de l'affection et de la transmettre. La viduité de cette part de son être, elle la niait, la burinait et l'enterrait, trop convaincue d'arriver à vivre sans, trop sûre de l'inutilité de cette branche. Elle pensait avoir mis suffisamment de sel et de cendres sur la plaie pour empêcher la repousse.

Elle ignorait la dangerosité du jeu elle ne saisissait pas qu'à les refouler, ses sentiments montaient en puissance, plus, toujours plus, et ils la menaçaient. Elle ne comprenait pas les risques encourus, car ces émotions allumaient tout sur leur passage, et elles enflammaient les sensations dont elle permettait l'existence. Lorsqu'elle se prêterait au jeu du désir et la passion, ces derniers pourraient se révéler destructeurs.

Car à trop désespérer d'aimer, le péril est grand pour les deux personnes. Si l'amour n'était finalement enfiévré que par la force de cette peine ?...

Car ces sentiments lui permettaient d'exister et d'être une personne à part entière. Les refouler revenait à annihiler une part de soi qu'elle réfutait car ne contrôlait pas, mais indispensable. Car à ne pas les éprouver, elle n'aimait pas, et ne s'intéressait à personne. Elle n'était qu'à la recherche du vide, et elle n'intéressait que le vide. Mais elle avait besoin d'exister dans le regard de quelqu'un pour exister elle-même complètement. Ce manque de sentiments se liait à l'absence de cette entité.

Mais c'était terrifiant de se rencontrer dans l'amour de l'autre.

~ ● ~

Au grand étonnement de la jeune fille préposée au service, la fréquentation en terrasse ne désemplissait pas. Les gens continuaient d'arriver et de repartir à un rythme alangui, du même pas de paresse, accablé par la chaleur. L'air était lourd et moite, comme le trahissaient le tissu qui lui collait le dos et les cheveux empêtrés de sueur sur son front. C'était un temps d'orage, ce climat fatigant et accablant, dont le ciel tourmenté obscurcissait singulièrement les rues et trottoirs. La pluie tomberait, d'une heure à une autre, inévitablement, mais elle ne dissuadait pas grand-monde.

« Tenten ! »

La voix impérieuse de Tsunade lui remit les pieds dans les chaussures, solidement ancrées dans la réalité. Elle posait sur le comptoir deux récipients en verre transparent l'un dévoilait les nuances sensuelles d'un ambre riche, panaché d'irisations ocre rougeâtre d'un thé d'orge, tandis que l'autre embaumait l'air de senteurs capiteuses et sucrées de prune amère, par les riches remous du liquide d'un vert mordoré.

La jeune fille se saisit des consommations et enchaîna sa marche en direction de la table où les deux jeunes hommes attendaient, face-à-face. Le premier, placé de façon à la voir déambuler, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui faisait écho au vert chatoyant de son T-shirt. Elle posa devant lui le _mugicha_ qu'il avait commandé pour la seconde fois, tandis que le thé _gyokuro_ échouait au second client. Il ne manifesta aucun signe de réaction à sa présence.

« Merci Tenten ! s'exclama le premier garçon avec un rictus dont la gaieté s'accentuait du fait de ses joues rouges de chaleur.

\- Merci, dit posément son camarade.

\- Comment tu peux faire pour boire une boisson chaude par ce temps, je ne te comprends pas ! »

Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un vague haussement d'épaules. Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire puis les quitta pour s'occuper d'une table qu'un groupe d'amis venait d'abandonner. Elle les laissa l'un s'amusant à touiller sa consommation et faire tintinnabuler les glaçons contre la paroi du gobelet et l'autre le regard dans le vide, en direction de la rue où quelques badauds se retrouvaient dans sa ligne de mire par certains instants.

Ils n'attiraient pas spécialement son attention, s'agissant de simples passants parmi lesquels il ne reconnaissait personne de sa connaissance. Il tourna le regard vers la boisson fumante qui lui faisait face, s'en saisit et la porta à la bouche. Il savoura la gorgée de thé qui lui brûla l'intérieur, l'amertume du liquide et les floraisons qu'elle laissait sur ses papilles.

Cette chevelure de couleur fauve, unique, qui s'offrit à sa vision inopinément, lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il reconnaissait ces degrés de rose orangé, qui sous l'effet de la lumière la plus pure, se dotaient de dégradés rougeoyants. C'était un coucher de soleil violent, abrupte, dans une déclinaison de nuances vives et ravinées, hypnotisantes. La cascade capillaire colorait la carnation pâle de la jeune femme de reflets de subtiles amarantes, tournoyante au rythme de ses pas et enveloppant sa silhouette féline.

Oui, ces gradations d'écarlate blafard réveillaient quelque chose dans ses souvenirs, une réminiscence envenimée par la colère et l'écœurement. Il se rappelait une altercation avortée par ses soins, et les regards plein de rancœur, les mots méprisants et haineux, les visages déformés par la souffrance, l'humiliation ou la suffisance, des attitudes qui assombrissaient singulièrement l'atmosphère des pluies de pétales des cerisiers en fleurs et les chemins jonchés de corolles roses.

Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Plus de doute possible, c'était bien elle. Il identifia ces grands yeux en amande, bordés de cils immenses, ces prunelles d'un brun foncé relevé de discrets reflets pourpres. Un vrai regard de biche. Forcément innocent, aurait-on dit, mais la courbure des sourcils, pleine d'élégance et d'altesse, donnait à ce charmant visage une expression hautaine accentuée par l'absence de sourire.

Il savait que le sentiment d'assimilation l'avait gagnée, elle aussi, au froncement de ses sourcils. Elle adressa quelques mots au garçon qui l'accompagnait grand, les épaules larges, la peau basanée, le coup d'œil perçant. Les cheveux dressés vers l'arrière et maintenus par un bandeau, sa bouche s'élargit en un rictus gouailleur lorsqu'il observa dans la direction de Neji. Ce dernier se glaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cet inconnu ne l'était pas quelques années auparavant. Les deux faisaient partie de la même époque de sa vie, et aucun ne lui avait laissé un souvenir marqué par la nostalgie.

Elle était la cause et lui le moyen.

Le lycée, ère de confrontation entre les restes de l'enfance et les débuts effervescents de la vie d'adulte, entre rires joyeux ou sardoniques et passions juvéniles et sentimentales. Période d'acquisition d'une grande part du nous de demain et regret désespéré du modèle parental à travers la retenue des idées de l'ingénuité. Jours souvent évoqués avec mélancolie pour leur innocence et leur tranquillité relative, occupés par l'amitié qui devenait le centre du monde de chacun. Heures de frénésie indomptables, enfumées par la cigarette et aux senteurs de verdure des parcs, relents d'alcool et de bitume, sous le soleil des étoiles.

Il se remémorait la seule et unique fois où il était intervenu de la sorte, et les vitres ouverts du couloir délivrant des brises chaudes d'un ciel de mars, le sol rutilant à l'éclat des rayons solaires, les gens agglutinés aux entrées des salles de cours après qu'eût retenti la sonnerie. La curiosité qui pointait le bout de son nez, car ils ne se comportaient pas comme d'ordinaire leur attention était portée vers le centre du groupe qu'ils composaient. Il entendait des cris et des insultes, des mots vociférés, tranchants ou impitoyables. Il se frayait un passage à travers la foule, jouant des mouvements de hanche et de pressions de coude pour aboutir au spectacle qui les fascinait tous. Deux élèves en venaient aux mains. Ils portaient l'uniforme de l'établissement un n'était pas étranger à Neji puisque de la même promotion. Kidômaru, croyait-il nommé. L'autre lutteur, il l'avait déjà croisé plus jeune, d'un niveau inférieur, il affichait un air décontracté qui décontenançait le jeune Hyûga, autant par sa désinvolture que ses cheveux relâchés flottant librement sur ses épaules.

Ce n'était pas avec calme qu'il agissait maintenant pourtant. Son corps adoptait une posture de défense, quand ses yeux s'absorbaient dans une contemplation méfiante de son adversaire. Tant la supériorité de ce dernier que la détresse du premier s'opposaient-elles, qu'ils adoptaient ces sentiments à leur corps défendant Kidômaru se satisfaisait du spectacle qu'offrait le visage affligé de l'autre. Les rumeurs du cercle humain qui les entourait parvinrent aux oreilles de Neji, qui assimilait qu'un « avait traité l'autre de lopette » ou que « Nara a été trompé par sa copine apparemment », ou encore que « Kidômaru avait répandu les commérages car il est jaloux »…. Ces racontars juteux sustenteraient sûrement les soifs de ragots pour les semaines suivantes.

« Vois la réalité en face, elle ne serait pas restée de toute façon, tu es trop minable pour elle… »

Il réussit à mettre en branle le jeune Nara qui se précipita vers lui, et probablement il s'agissait de ce qu'il souhaitait, songeait Neji. S'ensuivit une série d'échanges de coups de poings sans que l'un prît le dessus. Ils récolteraient de jolis bleus et ecchymoses sur les bras et le buste le lendemain. Mais le plus affligeant, ils étaient tous là, agglutinés, comme des mouches attirées par le miel, inactifs et personne pour intervenir. Aucun ne se manifesta pour se mettre entre les deux, ne serait-ce que tenter de calmer le jeu. Mais non, l'effet de groupe dominait sur le courage de l'individualité. Il aurait pu calquer son comportement sur celui-ci, unanime, et les laisser régler leurs affaires entre eux.

Mais on ne se battait pas dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. D'un geste du buste et quelques mouvements de jambes, il se retrouva dans les premières places. Il analysa les deux protagonistes et remarqua celui qui esquissait le prochain mouvement il tendit le bras et stoppa net l'action de Kidômaru en se saisissant de son avant-bras. Désarçonné, celui-ci jeta un regard furieux au malotru qui osait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

« Hyûga, lâche-moi et décampe, où tu vas vite le regretter. C'est pas tes affaires.

\- Dégage de là, tu encombres le couloir. Je veux passer.

\- T'attendras ton tour, comme tout le monde. Je dois régler quelque chose avec ce morveux, cracha-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil torve à son adversaire, plus surpris qu'irascible.

\- Répète ça pou…

\- Je veux passer et je n'attendrai pas. Ton affaire peut se régler plus discrètement, et ne m'oblige pas à m'abaisser à ton niveau pour te faire sentir où est ta place. »

Le tout accompagné de toute l'éloquence de son mépris, à travers les vibrations inexistantes de tonalité vocale et des nuances dédaigneuses de son visage, ce qui sidéra Kidômaru et le fit réfléchir quant à l'éventualité d'engager une suite à cette querelle naissante, connaissant la réputation et du génie, et de sa famille. Il se redressa, et sous les respirations retenues du public, avide de cancans, jeta un dernier regard du même acabit à l'intervenant et fendit la foule, non sans lui rentrer dans l'épaule au passage.

« Tu me revaudras ça Hyûga, tu peux y compter. »

Déjà les gens commençaient à se disperser, l'esclandre écourté n'était plus digne d'intérêt.

« Ne crois pas que je vais te remercier. Je l'aurais latté de toute façon. »

Comment oublier cet adolescent si banal, de taille et silhouette relativement moyennes, ni beau ni laid, sans charisme particulier, sans signe distinctif précis, qui lui tenait front, de toute la hauteur possible, l'expression de ses yeux, farouche et blessée, imprenable, l'inaction des muscles de sa bouche crispée, la peau de ses joues enflammée par la colère et la rancœur, le désordre de sa chevelure dérangée par les courants d'air venant de l'extérieur ? Ce qui impressionnait Neji portait sur la posture de son corps il se dressait et ne se montrait pas abattu, le dos droit et les jambes raides, bien campés sur ses pieds, les bras le long de son bassin et les poings serrés. Tout son être perpétuait la dignité et la décence en cet instant, quand d'ordinaire il ne brillait que par sa normalité et son apathie il en concluait qu'il devait posséder une raison bien extraordinaire pour un tel changement d'attitude.

Quelle n'en fut sa surprise lorsqu'il l'eut découverte, cette circonstance, d'autant plus qu'elle le choquait par son… insignifiance, tellement battue et rebattue qu'elle avait perdu toute sa saveur et son anomalie.

Il n'obtint aucun remerciement effectivement, mais peut-être gagna-t-il au change des gens qui s'intéressèrent à lui et ne se découragèrent pas de sa méfiance froide et naturelle, qui l'énervèrent, le rendirent perplexe, le firent sortir de ses gonds, le mirent parfois dans un sacré pétrin et lui amenèrent les ennuis les plus divers et variés, l'emmenèrent dans des endroits où il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds en temps normal, le forcèrent à sourire, souvent de façon moqueuse, et bousculèrent ses principes établis et son petit monde. A les côtoyer, il revint sur beaucoup de choses qu'il pensait acquises et les examina avec un point de vue neuf. Il ne s'en aperçut pas directement, mais sa manière de percevoir son environnement devint peu à peu moins égoïste, moins centrée sur elle-même pour commencer à inclure les autres dans son champ de conception, leurs idées et leurs idéaux, leurs rêves, leurs ambitions… A force de persévérance, ils réussirent à créer une faille dans sa garde, en douceur, et s'y engouffrèrent. Ils gagnèrent leurs galons d'amis à coups de mérites, sa confiance, son estime. Il découvrit des gens sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter, qui l'avaient touché d'une manière autre que Lee, qui avait anéanti, pulvérisé, ses murailles, et dénicha une part de lui-même qu'il ignorait au passage.

Affluèrent alors à la surface de sa conscience ces songes du passé après l'aperçu de cette peau cuivrée et de cette rivière pourpre. Il vécut la consternation de les voir s'approcher, de plus en plus, pour finalement s'attabler à quelques mètres. Lui posa son séant de manière à avoir Neji en vue il intercepta son regard de dégoût et lui transmit sa gouaille en réponse : sa main articula ses doigts de manière à former un pistolet muni d'une détente son pouce la relâcha et le mot « PAN » explosa silencieusement sur ses lèvres riantes. Le jeune Hyuuga ne manifesta rien tant que son désabusement Tayuya se contenta de lui adresser un coup d'œil sombre à travers la mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage de profil.

Il se passa quelques instants où ces protagonistes ne se cachèrent pas leurs ressentiments mutuels à travers le biais d'un jeu d'expressivité physionomiste, permettant à leur exaspération de suppurer par toutes les pores de leur épiderme et d'éjecter ne serait-ce qu'une larme de la bile qui envenimait leurs réminiscences. Le procédé était purement motivé par la provocation de son côté à elle il ne connaissait d'elle que la partie hargneuse de sa personnalité, têtue, rebelle et agitatrice, grande gueule. Il avait plus de doutes quant aux motifs d'agissement de Kidômaru il n'était impliqué qu'indirectement dans la vieille histoire. Probablement s'agissait-il d'une raison liée à la vengeance et pensait-il tenir enfin là une opportunité de régler un vieux grief.

Lee n'avait assisté à l'affaire que de loin, et n'était nullement concerné, mais il connaissait leurs identités, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir horriblement mal à l'aise et gêné de la situation, trouble qui se trahissait par ses joues parsemées de rougeur et ses lèvres contractées.

Mais aucun mot ne fut échangé, pas un son proféré. Les deux garçons ne leur adressèrent que des regards, dans le souci de ne pas créer d'esclandre et importuner les clients présents et toute autre société qui aurait eu la malchance de passer par ici à ce moment-là. A dire vrai, il mourrait d'envie de faire basculer sa chaise, de se ruer vers cet indésirable et de le traîner sur le trottoir, entre deux séries de coups de mains et de pieds. Kidômaru l'énervait passablement quand d'ordinaire il n'accordait que le minima d'attention aux gens qui l'entouraient.

Le jeu constituait son vice absolu. De ce qu'il avait appris, Neji concluait qu'il adoptait volontiers la patience, la surveillance, l'analyse, la précision et le goût du risque propres à ce comportement. Rien ne le satisfaisait plus qu'épier les moments cocasses où sa proie laisserait échapper les premiers signes de faiblesse, puis d'assister à son déclin, inexorablement, jusqu'à la chute. Rien de plus jouissif qu'étudier avec emphase l'irrémédiable descente aux enfers de quelqu'un, tel un vautour. Il favorisait l'étude-même des expressions, réactions des autres plutôt que l'assignation du coup fatal. Le moindre de ses réflexes était calculé, de sa main et non de celle du hasard hors-sujets les qualifications d'emporté, impatient, irréfléchi, inconscient.

Et puis la perdition, l'accident inévitable, cet instant éphémère où l'angoisse se lisait dans les yeux de l'interlocuteur, qu'il pressentait son échec, inéluctable, sentant peu à peu les griffes de la peur se resserrer sur sa poitrine, se débattant pour échapper au carcan de la peur… Kidômaru exultait de sa victoire et plus encore, de la supériorité sur son adversaire et de la réussite de la logique qu'il avait mûrement soupesée et étudiée. Le battant réussissait, le perdant était condamné à l'échec ainsi voyait-il la vie comme un jeu éternel et un support à tous les paris possibles. Il brûlait de catégoriser Neji dans la seconde liste, cela se lisait dans son sourire expressif.

Et un nouveau défi se déroulait sous les yeux circonspects de Neji.

Sa vue se déployait sur les trois visages. Le dernier affichait un air perplexe et plongé dans la réflexion, un sourire qui se fanait au fil de la discussion qu'elle tenait avec le client masculin, et des yeux qui se rétrécissaient au fur et à mesure que la ligne de ses sourcils s'abaissait, fronçant le minois de manière entendue. Ses poignets fins cessaient de prendre note des mots qui retenaient son attention. Il avait engagé la conversation avec la jeune fille qui ne voulait faire que son travail, entretien uniquement ponctué par leurs filets de voix. Et Neji ne captait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils échangeaient, mais il comprenait qu'ils partaient dans des voies qui s'éloignaient de la banalité.

~ ● ~

Le début de leur discussion se prêtait volontiers aux qualificatifs de joliment ou d'agréable. C'était d'un ton badin qu'il avait amorcé la réponse à sa question quant à ce qu'ils désiraient commander, embrayant sur la légère fatigue qui ponctuait automatiquement ses mots et ses yeux qui commençaient à devenir lourds. Il se montrait avenant et calme, presque alangui. Sa compagne ne disait pas un seul mot et ne décolérait pas si dotés d'un pouvoir climatique, ses yeux sombres lanceraient des éclairs. Elle ne leva pas les yeux quand Tenten s'avança vers leur table. Ce fut lui qui meubla les silences. Il commanda pour eux deux, et elle leur apporta rapidement les consommations. Il reprit la discussion.

« Vous avez un très joli sourire, ça doit être pour ça que les clients restent si longtemps ici.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, mais…

\- Et vos mains ont l'air d'être beaucoup moins grossières que celles de Tayuya, vous avez les poignets plus fins et les doigts plus longs, prêts à se briser à la moindre brusquerie… »

Avec anticipation, elle vit le geste esquissé : la griffe qui suivait la même direction que le regard, soit vers elle. Avant qu'il pût toucher son épiderme, elle avait soigneusement mis en sécurité ses mains, en les nouant de façon naturelle dans son dos. Ce ne le découragea pas et il garda son assurance.

« Ce qui est dommage c'est que, physiquement, autrement, vous êtes plutôt ordinaire. Brune aux yeux bruns, c'est assez passe-partout. Vous avez une silhouette relativement moyenne. Mais vous semblez le vivre plutôt bien, c'est le plus important. »

Elle sentit son sourire se figer sur ses lèvres, à mesure que ses paroles se déversaient dans son oreille. Elle nota également le léger relèvement de la bouche au fil du débit de sa voix, et ses yeux qui se faisaient plus perçants. Elle mit quelques dixièmes de secondes à assimiler le sens de la réplique et la digérer – ça ne faisait jamais plaisir de s'entendre qualifier de passable. Mais elle fut plus rapide à choisir la répondre adéquate, impérativement polie et toujours consciente de la relation de soumission qu'elle portait.

« En effet, c'est clairvoyant de votre part de l'avoir remarqué. Cela l'est d'autant plus d'avoir soulevé mes points forts aussi, comme mon sourire désarmant, qui me sert de pardon lorsque je dis des paroles fort intelligentes ou des fois, peu agréables.

\- L'impertinence a souvent comme source la stupidité, et le mépris résulte généralement en conséquence.

\- Tout est question de dosage. »

Il la jaugeait, elle le sentait pertinemment. Elle lisait la surprise de trouver là de la répartie, et un intérêt plus aiguisé. Il préparait la prochaine attaque, mais elle était prête. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

« Impertinence et ignorance ne font qu'un, et le second aveugle le sujet lorsqu'il ose se croire supérieur à ce qu'il est en réalité. Et les gens stupides sont les gens ordinaires et au final les plus inintéressants. Ce sont aussi les plus faciles à oublier. A votre avis, combien de temps vais-je mettre avant de vous sortir de ma mémoire ?

\- Vous prenez les paris ?

\- Soit, allons-y. Qu'en penses-tu Tayuya ?

\- Je dis que tu la sous-estimes.

\- Je dis deux heures. Une heure pour essayer de me rappeler ce que vous avez dit, et la suivante à effacer le goût de ma bouche de ce que j'aurais pu consommer ici.

\- Vous vous souviendrez de moi toute votre vie, dit Tenten avec un sourire convaincu.

\- Que disions-nous ! Stupide ! C'est bien pour ça que je ne supporte pas ce genre de personne. Aucun plaisir à la conversation, aucune personnalité, et plutôt laids, aucune forme de beauté. Ces gens-là ne devraient pas exister, et mon plus grand plaisir est de le leur rappeler. »

Elle fut désarçonnée par le ton cinglant des mots, tombants comme des soufflets. C'était dit d'un ton froid, ne souffrant aucune réplique. Bouillonnaient la perplexité, certes, mais également la colère, l'échauffement au fil de l'entretien, un agacement qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir, et une espèce d'appréhension. Il était tellement sûr de lui que certains côtés dévoilaient une dimension effrayante, extrêmement sombre, qui la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle perdit un peu sa superbe et laissa pointer quelques nuances de son ennui.

« Ce genre de personne, comme vous dites, a la bonté de supporter…

\- Assez. »

\- ~ ● ~

Deux fois. Le nombre de ses interventions venait encore d'augmenter d'un niveau. C'était la seconde fois qu'il interférait au milieu d'une conversation de laquelle il n'était pas dûment invité ni concerné qu'il se mettait en avant et se faisait remarquer quand il tenait excessivement à sa discrétion et sa tranquillité qu'il renouait des liens quasiment inexistants avec une personne qui l'écœurait.

Il n'aurait su expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Peut-être ne voulait-il, à aucun prix, revoir le masque de souffrance, porté une fois par Shikamaru, sur ce minois si habitué au sourire qu'il semblait que les traits du visage s'étaient modifiés en conséquence pour mieux s'adapter, comme à l'usure. Peut-être en discernait-il les prémices, dans la lecture du corps et de ses expressions, ou à l'analyse de celui de Kidômaru, avec ces yeux scrutateurs qui se délectaient de la danse verbale engagée. Peut-être sentait-il les ondes de colère qu'elle émettait à travers la raideur de sa position et ne s'en accommodait-il que difficilement.

Quoiqu'il en fût, Lee et lui avaient immédiatement froncé les sourcils au haussement de tonalité de la voix de Tenten. D'un coup d'œil, mis tacitement d'accord, il s'était levé, avait marché, et se retrouvait dans cette situation délicate. Il ne faisait pas attention à la surprise de la jeune femme mais dardait son regard froid vers le jeune homme qu'il dominait.

« Neji Hyûga. »

Il observa rapidement la jeune fille aux cheveux écarlates, rembrunie, qui venait de lui adresser la parole, avant de revenir à l'état initial.

« Tayuya.

\- En voilà un qui a encore oublié où se trouvait sa place tiens. Depuis le temps, toujours pas appris. »

Kidômaru fit reculer sa chaise et se leva à son tour. Ses yeux ne plaisantaient plus et arboraient un air de défi farouche.

« Non, s'il vous plaît, ne vous battez pas ici !...

\- Les gens médiocres ne changent jamais, j'en ai encore la preuve aujourd'hui.

\- Pars maintenant. Je ne te laminerai pas maintenant ni aujourd'hui. Profite encore du peu de dignité qu'il te reste, et vas-t-en, sans créer de vagues.

\- Maintenant que t'es dans le coin, on réglera notre petite affaire, Hyûga. Ne te défile pas comme la dernière fois. Tayuya, viens.

\- C'était un plaisir de te revoir, déchet. Passe le bonjour à c'te abruti de Nara ».

Elle se mit debout également et, farfouillant dans son sac à main, en sortit quelques billets et pièces qu'elle jeta négligemment dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet. Ils avaient à peine touché à leurs boissons. Ils s'éloignèrent sans un mot ou un regard en arrière. Encore assez ébranlée par ce spectacle auquel elle avait assisté, elle remua la tête en signe d'hébétude puis concentra son attention sur l'argent laissé. Elle soupira.

« Elle n'a même pas laissé assez… Hum, merci pour l'intervention, mais…

\- Cesse d'être aussi familière avec des gens que tu ne connais pas ou à peine. Le bourbier que tu viens d'éviter est… trivial. »

C'était craché, sec, comme une silhouette cachectique et aigrie. Il ne se rendit pas compte de l'amertume de ses mots, majoritairement dits sous le joug de la colère il lui reprochait les manières aisées qui lui attiraient les sympathies ou les attentions car, inévitablement, elles étaient sources de relations moins agréables. Elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience des dangers que pouvait lui apporter sa familiarité et les risques encourues à se montrer aussi ouverte et chaleureuse. Elle ne soupçonnait pas les pleurs et les angoisses, les craintes et les appréhensions le masque de souffrance n'avait jamais terni ce sourire charmant ou figé ce regard enchanté. Son innocence apparente du monde faisait bouillir son mépris.

Aimer est un verbe menaçant. Le masque de souffrance l'effrayait plus qu'il ne l'eût cru. Il ne voulait plus le revoir, sur la face de qui que ce fût. Sans doute car il s'agissait d'un reflet de ses propres sentiments, mais c'était une vérité qu'il niait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il était incapable d'y faire face. Les autres se montraient son Enfer personnel les laisser approcher, c'était courir à sa perte.

Se dit-il qu'il avait peut-être été trop âpre lorsque le visage féminin se teinta de nuances de froideur. Mais il ne voulait plus ajouter un sujet supplémentaire à la longue liste de ses pensées. Pas maintenant, sa tête allait exploser. Il tourna les talons. Il fuit, elle, lui, eux, lui-même, car il ne savait plus comment se comporter ni comment dompter et contrôler les élucubrations qui morcelaient son âme. Trop d'inconnues, trop d'imprévus, trop de néant dans lesquels il ne voulait pas se dépêtrer. Ces impulsions, ces passions, constituaient une partie de lui qui présentait trop de risques et périls, et dont valait mieux écraser les moindres manifestations que leur accorder prévenance. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre de mots dessus, plus particulièrement car il s'agissait d'une discipline qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Il s'aperçut qu'un projectile frappa le haut de son dos, sourdement, lorsqu'il sentit un désagréable toucher, ne lui occasionnant aucun mal. Surpris, il fit vivement volte-face pour voir que le dit-objet lancé se composait, en tout et pour tout… d'un torchon roulé en boule qui se défaisait de sa forme sphéroïde sur le bitume. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'où fut envoyée la roquette elle n'était plus souriante, mais plutôt…fumasse.

Il arqua un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ! J'aurais parfaitement pu me débrouiller sans que tu te la ramènes ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule, comme une grande personne, sans qu'un fat arrive sur son beau cheval blanc pour soi-disant me sauver ! Je n'y peux rien si ton asociabilité te vaut d'être détesté par toutes les personnes que tu rencontres ! Mais ne viens pas me traiter de… file facile ou, de bas-étage, parce que je ne suis pas aussi individualiste que toi, je vaux mieux qu'un avis arrêté après deux paroles échangées ! Je vaux mieux que ça ! »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, et lui tourna le dos. Elle adressa quelques mots d'excuse au peu de clients restés jusque-là quant à son emportement mais ne s'attarda pas. Elle retourna à l'intérieur.

C'était sa journée.

~ ● ~

Mugicha : thé d'orge grillé.


	4. Séchez-moi ces yeux d'hiver

~ ● ~

L'ami Septembre montrait le bout de son nez, et avec son arrivée fuyaient les nuits suantes et les pavés brûlants. Délicieuse décrivait au mieux la sensation de l'air rafraîchi, comme apaisé après des élans volcaniques de colères faisant bouillir le sang, lorsqu'il parcourait un épiderme nu. Faisaient également leurs bagages les nuits languides et alanguies d'été, les soupirs vaporeux des étoiles estivales et les brins d'herbe chauds sous la lune de juillet.

Septembre, mois du déclin qui voit passer l'effervescence de la nature à l'adoption progressive des couches de l'hiver. Les arbres se parent de leurs plus beaux atours les érables revêtent cette robe damassée de feuilles rouges les saules pleureurs se recouvrent d'un manteau mordoré les chênes s'abritent paresseusement sous une tenture aux reflets orangés.

Spectatrice d'une nature qui se débarrassait de sa mue d'été, plus particulièrement lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle le soir, elle disposait de plus de temps pour voir ces changements infimes. Elle voyait bien les fleurs aux couleurs moins éclatantes dans le noir automnal, les arbres plus sensibles aux coups de vents, les étoiles moins brillantes et les nuages plus nombreux, et les gens qui ne s'abandonnaient plus aux étreintes des nuits chaudes mais préféraient désormais les embrassades sous la discrétion d'un toit.

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute, elle émergea des brumes d'un sommeil insistant, mit les pieds dans les chaussures de sa conscience et se dit bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Le bruit n'était pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle se rendît compte, de plus, des vibrations qui faisaient rage, et beaucoup plus proches d'elle. Son téléphone vrombissait sur la table de nuit. Elle mit quelques secondes à intégrer les diverses informations, ralentissement résultant de son état de loque ensommeillée, puis releva que quelqu'un cherchait à la joindre.

« Sérieusement… »

Une espèce de tentacule s'étendit péniblement en direction de l'appareil portable, s'en empara, et un coup d'œil permit de vérifier l'heure.

« Sept heures trente !... Punaise, mais qui !... »

Bien que ce fut, totalement, à contrecœur, elle éloigna la tentation de la couette de son corps, puis se mit sur son séant pour recouvrir ses pieds de douillettes chaussettes. Elle se releva et avança piteusement en direction de la porte d'entrée, tout en agrémentant sa marche de souffles exaspérés et de sons parfois plus proches des grognements d'un ours que de mots compréhensibles.

Elle se vêtit du gilet attrapé au passage, puis, baillant une dernière fois, elle ouvrit la porte pour se trouver face à l'odieux personnage qui la tirait des bras merveilleusement enchanteurs de Morphée.

« Sakura…, murmura-t-elle en insistant sur la dernière syllabe. Pourquoi tu… Ah oui c'est vrai.

\- Petit-déjeuner.

\- Petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu avais oublié, il faut croire…

\- J'avais surtout compris petit-déjeuner à midi, fit-elle en réprimant un nouveau bâillement. Mais j'ai oublié que l'on n'a pas les mêmes horaires.

\- Bon je repasserai dans ce cas alors !

\- Non, c'est moi qui n'aie pas été assez claire dans ce que j'ai dit. Tu es venue jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour repartir comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave…

\- C'est bon, juste, ne m'en veux pas si je ne suis pas très bien réveillée. »

Elle ouvrit plus largement la porte puis laissa entrer la frêle silhouette la masse de cheveux roses ainsi que l'ample robe d'un blanc cassé attiraient le peu de lumière que laissaient passer les persiennes. Elle sembla apporter un peu de vie dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Elle se défit de ses chaussures puis entra dans ce qui constituait un salon elle y déposa son sac puis son pardessus, puis se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme brune qui la rejoignit.

« On fête quoi alors ?

\- Mon nouvel emploi !

\- Tu as lâché la boutique de fleurs alors ?

\- Non je continue toujours.

\- C'est pour combien de temps alors ?

\- Pour l'instant, deux mois, mais si le travail suit, ils pourraient envisager de me garder un peu plus.

\- C'est super ! Mais ça ne va pas être difficile à gérer, en plus des cours de médecine ?

\- Je me débrouillerai, mais c'est du temps partiel, ils auront besoin de moi deux ou trois soirées par semaine. »

Tenten réprima un nouveau bâillement puis engagea ses pas en direction de la cuisine.

« Pour une fois j'ai du café, ça te va ?

\- Parfait ! »

Elle noua sa tignasse, qui témoignait de ses prises avec les démêlés nocturnes des rêves, en un chignon épars puis s'adonna à la tâche culinaire. Rapidement, l'appareil électrique ronronna d'un satisfaisant gargouillis. Sakura l'avait rejointe et s'était assise sur la vieille chaise en bois. Du sac qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, elle sortit plusieurs curiosités enrubannées de papier blanc.

« Qui dit petit-déjeuner de fête dit sucreries ! »

Sous le rire de Tenten, ses yeux las de sommeil et son nez affûté par les effluves merveilleusement tentatrices, elle déballa plusieurs manjus dont la douce couleur dorée lui donna tout de suite envie et des dorayakis, de nuances plus prononcés. Les deux pâtisseries cachaient le même cœur d'une garniture rouge foncé.

« Sakura, tu me prends par les sentiments ! »

La jeune femme brune se lava les mains puis sortit un plat où elle disposa les aliments. Le café terminé également, elle leur servit deux tasses fumantes et brûlantes.

« Bien, merci pour toutes ces belles choses !

\- Merci pour ce repas ! »

Chacune s'empara avec appétit de ce qui leur mettait le plus l'eau à la bouche, et savourèrent cette première bouchée sucrée, accompagnée de la douceur de l'haricot rouge.

« En quoi consiste ce nouveau boulot alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Tu connais le salon de thé Akimichi, sur la rue principale ? Ce sont des amis des parents de Ino. Ils testent un nouveau service, les commandes livrées à domicile. Ils sont passés à la boutique l'autre jour, et j'ai entendu qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour s'occuper des livraisons.

\- Et te voilà !

\- Oui ! »

Un silence complice s'installa pendant quelques minutes entre les deux jeunes filles, ponctué par les bruits d'assouvissement d'une faim matinale et les disparitions progressives du liquide caféiné des récipients. Tentenétudia le visage ami, les joues balayées par les longs cils noirs qui bordaient les yeux attirés par la brioche qu'elle grignotait à petites mastications.

Elle avait toujours connu la silhouette souple de Sakura cachée par des vêtements plutôt amples ou bouffants, tant par complexe que par pudeur ; c'était à dix-huit ans qu'elle avait enfin revêtu la beauté confiante qui lui était échue ; brillante, jolie, intelligente, c'était avec un sourire que la vie enfin lui faisait face. Mais à vingt ans, elle n'était pas mince, mais fluette. D'où venaient ces poignets si fuselés qu'ils en devenaient osseux, et ce visage si ténu, presque émacié, si choquant aujourd'hui ?

Elle savait que beaucoup de choses, imprévues ou non, lui étaient tombées sur la tête au cours de ces derniers mois : examens finaux du semestre dont les révisions l'avaient obligée à travailler moins, vol de vélo, ce qui l'avait handicapé gravement car moyen de transport privilégié, appartement étouffant, qui avec la chaleur arrivée en avance se révélait insupportable la nuit ; rhumes, légers malaises et autre indispositions venaient couronner en dernier lieu sa santé éprouvée par le rythme d'enfer subi par son corps.

Comment pourrait-elle organiser de front deux emplois, fut-ce à temps partiel, avec ses études déjà prenantes et tout ce qui relevait du quotidien ? Tenten doutait de la probabilité d'une réponse négative, mais Sakurasemblait optimiste, toujours, et on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas tenir ses promesses... Il s'agissait d'une espèce de règle d'or, qui relevait souvent du principe. Elle s'engageait uniquement lorsque rationnellement, elle savait pouvoir se montrer à la hauteur des attentes et honorer ces obligations et serments.

Elle cassa l'absence de mots qui, doucement mais sûrement, prenait ses aises et se lovait entre les deux jeunes filles.

« Il y a ce garçon qui vient de temps en temps à la boutique…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, un jeune cadre qui veut innover et offrir autre chose que le bouquet de roses rouges à sa fiancée du moment.

\- Haha, non, je n'ai pas encore vu cette espèce-là..."

Le menton lové dans la paume de sa main, ses yeux de vert tentaient de repeindre le visage de cet inconnu.

« Je l'ai remarqué car il ressemble beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Il a la peau très pâle, comme de la craie, et les cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Mais il a un regard tellement, tellement étrange !... C'est comme s'il était en perpétuel questionnement, sur absolument tout. Comme s'il découvrait le monde à chaque regard, à chaque odeur respirée, à chaque chose qu'il touche. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de si curieux !... A chaque fois qu'il vient, il me demande la signification de toutes les fleurs qu'il choisit, il en prend cinq ou six. La dernière fois je lui ai demandé pourquoi il en prenait si peu, ça ne faisait pas un vrai bouquet ! Il m'a répondu que pour chaque tige, il y avait une pensée pour quelqu'un, quelque part, et que personne n'était indigne au point d'être oublié. Il m'a répondu qu'il voulait se souvenir du sens de chaque fleur, pour être capable ensuite de le réciter à son frère. Il m'a répondu qu'il dessinait un portrait de celui-ci avec chaque fleur, pour pouvoir se rappeler de toutes les expressions qu'adoptait son visage. »

Tenten ne savait que lui répondre. C'était un de ces moments tangibles où les mots acquéraient une dimension toute particulière, vacillante, où le choix des palabres pesait beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire.

« Son frère est…

\- Oui… Il est décédé.

\- C'est arrivé…

\- Il y a longtemps.

\- C'est si triste et désespéré, Sakura.

\- Comment ça ?

\- N'essaie-t-il pas de faire revivre son frère au travers de ses dessins ? Ne lui prête-t-il pas, en plus, ne l'imagine-t-il pas, sur le papier, dans des expressions qu'il ne lui avait jamais vues de son vivant ?

\- C'est probable.

\- C'est se substituer soi-même au dessin… Il a dû perdre une grande partie de lui-même avec cette mort.

\- Mais il a l'air de ne pas du tout s'en formaliser, et il est parfaitement apaisé avec ce qu'il est désormais, à le voir. Enfin, je te l'ai dit, son regard n'est pas mort. Mais j'aimerais tant le posséder, ce regard, voir sans cesse de nouvelles choses et m'intéresser à tout ce qui se présente à ma portée !...Profiter de ces bonheurs simples ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Sakura s'empara de sa main précipitamment, d'une poigne d'oiseau, et vrillait ses yeux allumés dans les siens.

« Oh Tenten, allons au festival ce soir ! Je t'attendrai à la fin de ton service, et même si nous ratons le principal, il restera toujours des dizaines de lanternes ! Viens avec moi, marchons juste dans la foule, les yeux en l'air, passons la nuit sous les étoiles ! »

~ ● ~

Elle n'aimait pas la torture à laquelle était soumis son regard. Elle ne supportait pas le théâtre de sa contemplation horrifiée, de plus en plus intenable au fil de l'examen. Son miroir renvoyait l'image de ses cauchemars, comme si ses peurs et ses sourdes angoisses prenaient forme ici, là, maintenant. Elle n'aimait pas se regarder. De longues minutes de préparation psychologique se révélaient nécessaires, après les instants passés en lutte intérieure avec elle-même, à rassembler le courage indispensable pour passer l'épreuve. Plutôt que passer son temps à inspecter le moindre centimètre carré de son corps, à l'affût d'imaginaires changements ou d'apparitions d'éléments étrangers, elle le passait, justement, à fuir ces instantanés qui lui renvoyaient ses défauts, s'éloigner de ces pensées maudites qui la détruisaient à petit feu, mettre de la distance avec ce reflet qu'elle n'appréhendait et n'assimilait pas.

C'était dur de supporter son propre regard dans la glace. Elle tremblait à la nouvelle observation de cette peau qu'elle brûlait de déchirer, de réduire en mille morceaux, de tailler franchement pour enlever les parties disgracieuses et enfin, tel un sculpteur, tel Michel-Ange, révéler l'harmonie, la baigner de lumière et de vent, ciseler des angles divins, sous des regards d'admiration éperdue de qui remerciera le ciel pour un « _heureux souvenir pour qui a vu la merveille étonnante de notre siècle_ ». Ou bien rêvait-elle de courbes superbes, d'élancements si sensuels qu'ils attirent la mort et suscitent un désir violent se damnerait-elle pour des épaules alanguies et un sein vertueux et discret, une hanche rubiconde dans son désarroi et une nuque qui appelle à la délivrance, telle une Sabine au corps serpentin et tourbillonnant.

Elle détestait l'enveloppe physique qu'elle possédait, quoi qu'il en fût. Elle n'y avait jamais été parfaitement à l'aise, mais la crise gagna en intensité pendant ces années charnières, ce passage étroit des plaines calmes de l'enfance aux rivages tourmentés de l'âge adulte. Son corps, devenu autre, devenu indomptable, elle le perdit de vue et plus jamais ne le reconnut. Trop vite ses hanches se développèrent en diagonales obliques éloignées de sa taille ses cuisses prirent du volume et ne désenflèrent plus son buste maigrelet de fillette ondula en deux protubérances, leur circonférence s'étendit progressivement. Elle abhorrait ces yeux qui ne brillaient jamais de confiance ou d'assurance, bordés de cils épais, renforçant la délicatesse qui se dégageait des prunelles blanches nuancées d'une teinte lavande aquarélisée. Regard trop féminin, quand depuis petite on exigeait d'elle, et elle-même plus que quiconque, de montrer plus de masculinité dans son caractère et ses actes.

Elle vrilla son regard dans celui de sa jumelle de reflet, débordant de répulsion et de dégoût. Elle fronça les sourcils dans une tentative de colère feinte. Sa bouche s'arqua dans le même sens, légèrement elle garda la pose quelques secondes, mais ses traits se détendirent de dépit. Elle n'était pas convaincante si elle avait présenté cette expression à Hanabi, cette dernière aurait cru qu'elle lui proposait un concours de grimaces.

Ses mains, d'une couleur très claire héritée de sa mère, bénéficiaient d'un poignet gracile et de doigts longs et fins, très gracieux il s'agissait d'un des nombreux points communs physiques qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. Lentement, ses phalanges vinrent lisser la peau translucide de ses pommettes et la tapoter impatiemment. Elle approcha ses auriculaires des coins de sa bouche et, précautionneusement, les releva. Son visage adopta un rictus timide, malaisé. Elle fit le mouvement jusqu'à atteindre le haut de ses joues et sentir ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans l'épiderme. Elle éloigna les mains de son visage et essaya de contracter ses muscles faciaux. Le sourire ne tint pas.

C'était, tout de même, aberrant. Qu'avait-elle donc de moins que les autres ? Pourquoi cette réaction ne lui venait-elle pas spontanément, naturellement ? En quel honneur devait-elle donc se résumer à un strict geste mécanique, en guise de politesse ou d'assermentation ? Quelle justification pour l'adoption du caractère guindé de la chose, exempte de la douceur d'un sourire de Vierge raphaélesque, ou du charme mystérieux d'une sainte caravagesque, ou même, de la folie sombre d'une femme tintoresque ? D'où avait-elle perdu cette fraîcheur enfantine, cette insolence et ces pieds-de-nez à la vie que des petites dents blanches pouvaient excuser ? Depuis quand cette coquille avait-elle pris le pas sur sa personnalité et altéré la nature profonde de son être ?

Elle voulait sourire, d'une telle manière que les gens se souvinssent d'elle que sa personne transparût à travers l'expression de sa bouche que l'arc de ses lèvres exprima toutes les factions de son âme, en corrélation avec ses yeux. Qu'enfin, son âme fût en adéquation avec sa manifestation terrestre.

Mais que c'était difficile de passer outre les peurs et les conventions, le regard des autres et ses complexes, l'honneur et les attentes de son père, celles des autres et son propre jugement… C'était impossible de sortir du bourbier, de se débarrasser du marasme.

Elle cueillit la bande de tissu qui reposait sur la table basse, à côté du miroir, se saisit d'une extrémité et, comme d'ordinaire, commença à l'enrouler autour de son buste. Elle lui enserrait le haut de la cage thoracique et petit à petit, s'étendait sur sa poitrine. Ses seins comprimés émettaient des ondes de douleur, mais elle n'en tint pas compte sa respiration devint également plus instable, et elle dut effectuer des inspirations profondes pour lutter contre les conséquences de l'aplatissement graisseux de son giron. Elle drapa ce corps mal aimé d'une étoffe de couleur terreuse aux nuances de crème, et la retint en ceignant sa taille d'une étole noire. Elle ramena ses cheveux, auparavant mis de côté pour dégager sa nuque, et les laissa flotter sur ses épaules. Les lueurs océanes de la nuit qui s'étalait sur sa chevelure se mariaient étrangement avec les irisations sableuses de sa tenue.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et la fit coulisser silencieusement engageant sa sortie, elle se dirigea à petits pas vers la salle de réunion familiale. Les bruits de la maisonnée atteignaient ses oreilles lorsqu'elle passait près des pièces. Elle glissait discrètement sur le sol recouvert de plaques de bois disposées de manière symétrique les murs blancs qui l'entouraient s'étendaient vers l'horizon et débouchaient dans les ténèbres. Elle remarqua une silhouette blanche qui s'engageait dans le couloir également, un peu plus loin. Celle-ci fut interpellée par le bruit qu'elle faisait, et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Hinata ! Toi aussi tu es convoquée ?

\- Oui.

\- Père sait très bien que je suis en train de travailler mon violon ! En plus nous devons voir Neji dans quelques jours, je pouvais me passer de cette interruption ! s'exclama sa sœur en adoptant une moue boudeuse.

\- Ce doit être important pour qu'il requiert notre présence. Ne fais pas cette tête lorsque tu trouveras à côté de lui.

\- Accepterais-tu de m'écouter jouer après alors, grande sœur ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! »

Hanabi exaltait de toute la vie et la précipitation de ses quinze ans. Passionnée, elle pouvait se montrer emportée lorsque, sujette à des vexations, elle avait par conséquent tendance à céder à ses impulsions. C'était son côté le plus attachant mais également son point faible leur père cherchait beaucoup réfréner cette manie de céder rapidement aux élans du cœur sans faire appel à la raison. Vive, lorsque quelque chose attirait son admiration ou sa convoitise, elle s'embrasait et y mettait de toute sa personne. Douée, elle s'améliorait constamment et faisait la fierté de leur géniteur par ses progrès fulgurants. Prometteuse, elle avait vite pris le pas sur sa sœur aînée quant à l'ordre des préférences elle était pressentie pour être la digne descendante de leur paternel dans l'entreprise familiale.

Les deux jeunes filles bénéficiaient depuis leur plus jeune âge d'une éducation de qualité et toujours sous la surveillance du chef de famille. Instruction également liée à une grande discipline, rigoureuse et stricte, complète. Leur père avait toujours placé hautes ses attentes quant à ses enfants en sa qualité d'aînée, les frêles épaules d'Hinata avaient vite accueilli les espoirs du père comme un fardeau difficile à porter. Elle se devait d'être la meilleure pas excellente ou simplement accomplie. Elle y travailla ardemment, bûchant, étudiant, notant, lisant, révisant de toutes ses forces et de toutes les facultés de sa concentration. Parfois à s'en détruire la santé, souvent à sacrifier des nuits purificatrices, toujours à vivre pour sa famille. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les échecs s'accumulèrent, et sa confiance diminuait à chaque brique ajoutée à l'édifice.

Les responsabilités, dont on avait cherché à lui inculquer le sens dès passés les instants d'innocence, elle les vomit, les dégobillant lorsqu'elle ne fût plus capable d'en supporter le poids. Atlas se déroba sous la lourdeur de l'univers. Maintenant elle les fuyait, ne se croyait plus digne de la confiance de quiconque. Elle voulait la tranquillité et la sérénité.

Oh, oui, elle avait été jalouse d'Hanabi. Extraordinaire, fantasque, douée, la réussite lui souriait, de concert avec Hiashi Hyûga. Elle avait pour elle la fierté et un avenir radieux. Peut-être, au fond, était-elle tout ce que Hinata avait jamais désiré. Un charmant reflet de ses souhaits, une opposition sororale de corps et d'esprit. Mais c'était Hanabi, sa petite sœur, ce feu d'artifice aux joues rebondies qui voulait simplement se conformer aux vœux paternels. Comment être envieuse de cette sœur qui lui courait après pour lui réciter un poème nouvellement appris ou la suppliait de la coiffer ?

Inconsciemment, Hinata tendit la main et réarrangea la mèche qui barrait le visage de sa sœur en la coinçant derrière ses oreilles. Hanabi souffla de protestation et tapa la main de son aînée.

« Hey ! Je déteste qu'on me touche les cheveux comme ça, tu le sais !

\- Il fallait te coiffer avant cette entrevue alors ! Allons-y. »

Côte-à-côté, elles se dirigèrent vers une porte qu'elles firent coulisser et entrèrent dans l'arène. Leurs regards tombèrent en premier sur leur cousin, toujours impénétrable et poli, assis en vis-à-vis de leur père. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup : les mêmes cheveux bruns, le même visage résolu, long et fin. Neji était cependant légèrement plus grand. Hinata savait que les entrevues avec son oncle le mettaient toujours dans un certain inconfort, même s'il n'en trahissait aucun signe. Pourtant, elle sentit dans l'attitude des deux personnes qu'il régnait une certaine tension, et qu'aucun des deux n'était à l'aise.

Elles saluèrent le jeune homme puis vinrent prendre place autour d'Hiashi Hyûga.

« Nous étions en train de nous réjouir du retour des nuages et des baisses de température. Le temps est beaucoup plus agréable, commença le chef de famille.

\- Oui, il est plus supportable de pouvoir sortir sans rentrer avec un mal de tête !

\- Il vaudrait mieux que mes cousines évitent de sortir en pleine journée par cette chaleur, si elles ont tendance à en souffrir.

\- Tu connais Hanabi, un rayon de soleil et elle est dehors à vagabonder, comme un chat.

\- C'est parce que j'accompagne Hinata chercher ses fleurs, père ! Il faudrait que tu viennes avec nous un jour, Neji, il y a des endroits dans la forêt où il y a des fleurs si blanches que leurs pétales irradient au soleil !

\- Peut-être à la fin des vacances d'été alors, avant la rentrée, fit-il, un peu gagné par l'enthousiasme communicatif de son interlocutrice.

\- Comment se passent donc tes vacances, Neji ? enchaîna Hiashi.

\- Elles ne changent pas tellement du reste de l'année : révisions, lectures, approfondissements…

\- Bien, bien. Comment se passent tes recherches pour ton stage ?

\- Elles suivent leur cours, Oncle.

\- Mes relations peuvent te trouver une place si tu le souhaites.

\- Je vous remercie, mais je préfère me débrouiller seul, ce serait tôt mal vu.

\- Comme tu veux. Si cela t'arrange tu peux loger ici également, ce serait avec grand plaisir que nous t'accueillerons. Ce sera sûrement plus pratique…

\- Je vous remercie mais non. Le transport ne me fait pas peur. »

Hiashi réprima un soupir devant les refus de son neveu. Il niait la moindre tentative de rapprochement avec sa famille, malgré tous les efforts conjugués du chef de famille et de sa fille cadette, qui l'admirait à l'égal d'un frère.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu effectues ce stage dans un cabinet d'avocats qui travaille avec l'entreprise pour que tu puisses t'accoutumer à son fonctionnement. Mon offre de t'y trouver un emploi sitôt tes études terminées tient toujours, Neji. »

Elle vit bien la bouche de son cousin se rétrécir en une ligne mince et ses yeux se renfrogner légèrement. Se montrait-il sceptique car doutant de la fiabilité de cette proposition ou devinait-il le presque désespoir de son oncle à vouloir créer un lien plus intime à lui ? Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, les poings serrés sur ses genoux.

« C'est… un grand honneur, mon oncle, mais je ne peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant. Je vous en remercie mais l'avenir est encore incertain, je ne suis pas arrivé au bout de mes études...

\- Je ne peux pas te forcer à accepter tout de suite, bien que cela m'aurait fait très plaisir de l'entendre. Je suis content de voir que tu as l'air en bonne santé, même si tu ne devrais pas vivre seul quand nous serions ravis de t'accueillir ici. Quoiqu'il en soit, bon courage pour la recherche de ton stage.

\- Merci, mon oncle, dit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Si tu as du temps devant toi, pourras-tu entraîner les filles une heure ou deux. Hanabi a besoin de s'échauffer, déclara Hiashi Hyûga en se relevant. »

Il se releva et quitta la pièce, les laissant aux prises d'un silence moite et humide. Neji s'abima dans la contemplation de la composition florale posée sur le meuble situé à sa droite. Les branches entremêlées s'élevaient avec grâce vers le ciel, dans un savant mélange de douces couleurs rosées et blanchies. Les fleurs de cognassier s'épanouissaient délicatement face à des prémices de lisianthus la majorité des boutons se refermaient encore du haut de leur tige aigrelette, mais un bourgeon avait éclos et révélait son cœur tendre et pur, bordé de corolles d'irisations laiteuses troublées de ressorts verdâtres.

Grande fût la tentation de la gratitude. Peut-être le choix d'Hinata, porté sur ces deux fleurs, se décida-t-il dans l'espérance de se sentir, enfin, estimée par la vie, de combler les attentes d'un père aimé et craint, qui chérissait sa fille mais ne réussissait pas à cacher ses désappointements successifs. Sûrement, au fond, souhaitait-elle commencer à ressentir de la reconnaissance envers la Vie, cette entité abstraite qui la cantonnait jusqu'à présent au bord du chemin, ne l'autorisait pas à respirer librement et ôtait toute saveur à ses sourires.

Le regard vide de Neji restait éperdument fixé sur le même point. Etait-il sensible aux aspirations substantielles de sa cousine ?

« C'est Hinata qui l'a faite, cousin Neji ! » s'exclama Hanabi.

Ainsi interpellée, elle rougit d'être placée en si vive lumière aussi abruptement. L'ikebana confessait être la discipline avec laquelle elle se trouvait le plus d'affinités et se montra posséder des talents pour la confection. Les techniques florales exigeaient une grande capacité de concentration et une certaine dextérité, ainsi qu'une intuition précieuse et une grande connaissance pour le choix des plantes et des divers matériaux. Mais l'art des préparations végétales ne convenait pas suffisamment aux attentes paternelles…

« Très réussie, Hinata.

\- Me…Merci, cousin Neji.

\- Il faut absolument que tu m'écoutes jouer, cousin Neji ! J'ai essayé de nouveaux morceaux, mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser. En plus c'est un nouvel instrument, et j'ai du mal à m'y habituer, il est un peu grand… Il faut que tu me donnes ton avis !

\- Va chercher les partitions. »

Hanabi obtempéra avec le plaisir évident de la recognition, laissant les deux aînés seuls présents dans la pièce.

La complexification de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son cousin participait à son malaise actuel il l'impressionnait. Dans ses souvenirs, elle le côtoyait régulièrement mais il la frappait par sa colère contenue, sa voix au tintement sec et hargneux. Antipathique, cassant et froid, tels étaient les adjectifs les plus à même de définir l'image qu'elle s'en faisait alors. Tout le malheur du monde s'abattait sur elle lorsqu'elle se trouvait obligée d'engager la conversation. Apaisé désormais, il gardait toujours cette réserve et cette discrétion qu'elle admirait et respectait tout autant qu'il estimait les siennes. Ils tenaient leurs pensées intérieures à cœur, et ils remerciaient, chacun, l'autre de ne pas chercher à s'introduire dans la farandole de leurs sentiments. La nature de leur lien avait ce goût particulier qu'ils ne partageaient qu'entre eux plus proches par l'âge, ils étaient plus à même de saisir l'essence des préoccupations et des ressentis susceptibles de les posséder. D'égal à égale, Hinata appréciait cette espèce de confident capable d'écouter sans juger.

« Les fleurs rouges sont…

\- Oh, un cognassier sauvage. Nous l'avons découvert il y a quelques jours en forêt. Les branchages remplis de petits bourgeons sont une véritable douceur pour les yeux.

\- La couleur est très mélancolique. »

Elle ne répondit pas, le laissant dévorer du regard les délicats pétales qui s'épanouissaient en forme de couronne. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent de la sorte, dans un silence pacifique.

« Hinata, m'autorises-tu à poser une question qui pourrait paraître impersonnelle ? »

L'interrogation provoqua une grande surprise en elle, tant il était peu sujet à ce genre de formulation. Elle rassembla ses moyens lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil, en quête d'une réponse.

« Oui bien sûr, cousin Neji.

\- Est-ce donc une caractéristique féminine d'avoir le pardon facile ? Même envers ceux qui blessent profondément ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un trait propre aux femmes… Les souffrances profondes ne peuvent pas être oubliées, par personne.

\- N'en retirez-vous aucune leçon justement ?

\- Personne n'oublie jamais rien, je le crains.

\- Une physionomie féminine le trahit beaucoup moins alors, dans ce cas.

\- Peut-être savons-nous la douleur que peut causer la démonstration de ces sentiments chez une personne que nous aimons et préférons-nous les taire… Mais c'est vrai chez les hommes aussi.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'une femme est capable de sourire sincèrement à son pire ennemi.

\- Un homme n'en est pas moins enclin à la dissimulation…

\- Doit-on donc se méfier de tous les sourires que vous nous adressez ? »

Il l'entraînait vers des pentes ardues et largement déstabilisantes, et la poussait à réfléchir plus longuement sur la réponse à fournir.

« C'est comme si l'on devait se méfier des regards qu'un homme peut porter sur nous… Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un si l'on se méfie de tous ses gestes ?

\- Beaucoup de gens ne méritent pas qu'on leur accorde sa confiance.

\- Ce serait triste de se défier de tout un chacun parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que leur visage cache.

\- Pourtant, même lorsque l'on vous prévient qu'une personne est mauvaise, vous semblez ne pas voir l'avertissement ou bien l'ignorer, c'est effarant. »

Le ton était devenu plus impatient et les phrases beaucoup plus saccadées. _« Il est excédé à propos de quelque chose_ » réalisa-t-elle. Il analysait et ressassait une pensée quelconque, mais il n'arrivait pas à en tirer de conclusions par lui-même… Alors il lui demandait son avis. Elle fut étrangement touchée qu'il eût pensé à elle.

« On ne peut rester fermé à tous ainsi, cousin Neji. Se méfier de tout le monde amène à douter de soi-même, tôt ou tard. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir ce qu'il y a, exactement, dans la tête de tous. La blessure de la déception… est le risque à courir, effectivement, et ça peut faire mal, très mal surtout si tu n'es pas habitué. Mais je pense que la possibilité de rencontrer des gens merveilleux et incroyables, qui deviendront, par la suite, indispensables à ton quotidien, est beaucoup plus importante. La solitude ne doit pas te pousser à te couper définitivement du monde. »

Il ne répondit pas à sa tirade elle rougit de s'être laissée emportée et d'avoir peut-être transgressé les règles de décence qu'il imposait. Il se perdait à nouveau dans le spectacle rougeoyant des rosacées. Son visage était insondable.

« Nous… nous sommes tous faillibles, imparfaits, comment peut-on minimiser cette part d'échec ? Je ne saisis pas cette folie de s'ouvrir à une personne et, à force, résulte de se sentir… happé par elle, souvent au point que cette faille nous infecte également après coup. »

Elle savait qu'il avait énormément de difficultés à gérer cette part de lui… humaine. Il était capable de nouer des relations sincères, mais il se comportait comme un enfant qui apprendrait à marcher tardivement et maladroitement : il tâtonnait et découvrait, assimilait ce que l'affection pouvait déclencher comme changements dans son comportement. Personnalité néophyte dure à accepter par un esprit perfectionniste.

« Cette fêlure n'est pas une fatalité, à mon sens, cousin Neji. Elle recèle peut-être aussi le meilleur de nous, et peut faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de bon chez l'autre. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit immuable, destinée rien n'est décidé définitivement. »

 _« La situation de nos familles serait bien différente autrement »_ pensa-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir posé une question si embarrassante, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, cousin. »

Hanabi entra dans la pièce, une liasse de papiers dans une main et l'étui de l'instrument dans l'autre, lui donnant l'esquive probablement souhaitée pour ne pas approfondir cette conversation qui devenait de plus en plus dangereusement intime. Il se releva, et elle le suivit dans le mouvement. La jeune adolescente vint se planter aux côtés de l'aîné.

« Voilà les partitions ! Je veux que tu écoutes tous les morceaux que je vais te jouer, et dis-moi ton avis ! Sois sans pitié, cousin Neji ! Et allons jouer dans le jardin alors, ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter du temps !

\- Irons-nous ensuite accompagner Hinata cueillir des fleurs pour l'aider ?

\- Oh, avec plaisir, mais pourquoi donc ce brusque changement d'emploi du temps ? demanda la sœur aînée, surprise.

\- Prenons plaisir à des choses simples. »

~ ● ~

Profiter de la vie… Un credo qu'elle appliquait résolument. Elle humait la vie et ses composantes comme d'autres aspiraient des goulées d'air en remontant à la surface d'une eau bouillonnante. C'était si peu de se satisfaire de rien, mais si peu ruisselait de soleil et de vitalité…

Apprécier les soupirs caressants du vent sur sa peau et les feuilles des arbres. S'émouvoir d'une partie de cache-cache entre les nuages et le soleil. Contempler mélancoliquement une lune rousse ou pâle, et ses rayons accrochant les étoiles à proximité. Se perdre dans les nuances bleutées d'un sable fin, en-dessous, ou les réverbérations lumineuses sur une surface aquatique, ou les angles saillants des roches se dévoilant sous les insistances de la lumière nocturne.

L'observation de l'immuabilité des choses et du caractère éphémère du temps faisait passer ses soucis et tracas dans une moindre dimension ses inquiétudes personnelles paraissaient d'un coup beaucoup moins importantes. Ses épaules frissonnaient alors sous les sensations des étreintes du calme qui l'envahissait sa respiration adoptait un rythme plus apaisé, ses pensées se faisaient plus claires et se centralisaient sur des sujets qui diminuaient nettement en angoisse.

Ce contrôle d'elle-même, de ses songes et de ses émotions, n'était pas totalement acquis néophyte, elle apprenait et découvrait encore des facettes de cette maîtrise. Après un début d'existence consacré à des buts fixés par avance, décider ou faire des choix relevaient encore de l'apprentissage.

Plus encore, c'était elle-même qu'elle s'acharnait à rencontrer de nouveau. L'épuisement avait annihilé une grande partie de sa personne suite au _choc noir_ brisée, elle ne reconnaissait plus son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres. Parfois même, son prénom sonnait différemment à son oreille, comme si l'on interpellait une autre personne, depuis longtemps enterrée, ou bien une entité qui n'avait pas encore réussi à s'extraire de sa coquille.

Son existence morne et plate lui suffisait amplement. Entourée du peu de gens qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait, dans un nouvel environnement qui, lui, avait été façonné par ses idées et dans lequel elle se sentait à l'aise, occupée à des tâches à sa portée, elle embrassait le monde avec les bras d'un nouveau-né. Elle appréhendait l'inconnu à petits pas, assurant chaque prise de ses doigts graciles, s'émerveillant des reflux que contenait l'air qui parvenait à son odorat.

A la sortie des ténèbres du _choc noir_ , la lumière fut sûrement trop vive. Aveuglée, elle en était sortie pantelante, brisée, en rampant. Exsangue de vie, avec patience, elle rallumait la petite étincelle qui gisait parmi les cendres, l'enveloppant de soins maternels, la protégeant, la surprotégeant de l'extérieur. Elles se confondaient, et elles ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil, si ténu, si fragile…

Pour l'instant, elle se contentait de choses simples. Le soleil n'était jamais aussi brillant qu'éloigné de sa personne. Mais elle n'avait jamais aimé la chaleur elle assèche les timides fleurs qui s'épanouissent sous l'embrassade voluptueuse du vent. Comme après un coup de gel, elles se reconstruiraient. En même temps qu'elle. Avec le temps.

~ ● ~

C'était désert. Midi allait bientôt sonner, comme le suggéraient les gargouillis émanant de son estomac, et elle s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté, loin de là, mais elle n'avait rien à faire. Les vitres étincelaient au timide soleil, que laissaient quelques fois percer les nuages. L'étal resplendissait de netteté et les cahiers et divers papiers s'ordonnaient de façon presque militaire. Les pots contenaient tous un peu d'eau lorsqu'il le fallait, et aucune fleur ne faisait défaut ou triste mine parmi les rangs bondés d'éclairs colorés.

Elle soupira. Les foules n'étaient pas nombreuses en pleine journée, et dans la semaine, en particulier à cette époque de l'année. Elle aurait dû anticiper cet ennui, se reprocha-t-elle, peut-être aurait-elle pu amener un livre ou de quoi s'occuper…

Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle travaillait pour la boutique de fleurs Yamanaka, tenue par les parents d'Ino. Comme une seconde famille, elle les avait toujours connus, tant Ino et elle-même avaient grandi et passé du temps ensemble. Sakura se sentait plus d'affinités avec le père, du fait qu'il dirigeait et travaillait dans la boutique et en raison également de la ressemblance troublante qu'il possédait avec sa fille. La chevelure blonde et les yeux bleus mettaient Sakura plus à l'aise, rassurants dans la force de l'habitude. Elle voyait moins la mère d'Ino, plus distante, et qui semblait moins abordable bien qu'extrêmement conviviale au sein de sa famille.

Depuis qu'Ino avait quitté la ville pour poursuivre ses études, c'était Sakura qui officiait au poste d'assistante. La solution servait tout le monde : tant les employeurs, qui avaient besoin d'une troisième main et qui savaient pouvoir avoir confiance en l'expérience acquise et le caractère de la jeune fille, que la jeune étudiante, dans le besoin de quelques heures de travail pour assurer le quotidien.

Sakura ne comptait plus les quelques après-midis passés à aider les Yamanaka, après le lycée. Dans ses souvenirs, les plus joyeux moments ruisselaient de pluie, et les jeunes filles adolescentes tuaient le temps à coups de fous rires et de séances de chatouille, de protestations et de folie presque infantile. C'étaient leurs moments d'innocence, embrumés du ciel gris et des senteurs dégagées par les plantes qui les entouraient, parfois partagés par les bougonnements de Shikamaru ou les rires francs de Chôji.

Comment oublier ce fameux jour où il pleuvait à torrents, lorsqu'Ino eut la bonne idée d'improviser une bataille d'eau, en réaction à une remarque de Shikamaru peu goûtée. Ils en étaient ressortis trempés sans avoir mis un orteil au dehors, dégoulinants, parfois une feuille coincée dans les cheveux ou collée à la peau, mais avec un nouveau souvenir heureux à se remémorer joyeusement.

Son sourire se ralluma, en écho au tintamarre de la nostalgie. Mais elle referma vite la porte des réminiscences, de peur, telle Pandore, d'ouvrir le tiroir des malheurs et de réveiller des plaies à peine cicatrisées. Elle préférait plonger ses lèvres dans les eaux noires et silencieuses de Léthé, y laissant s'enfoncer et se noyer ce que le passé conservait d'elle pour en résulter celle qu'elle était désormais, épurée, baptisée des flots de l'Oubli. Elle se préférait à vingt ans qu'à seize.

Elle observa les rayons héliosiens faire scintiller les pétales blancs d'orchidées qui se déployaient délicatement aux côtés de tournesols à la recherche désespérée de lumière. Les iris se côtoyaient paisiblement et, parés de nuances violacées ou indigos, formaient les remous d'un océan profond.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il y avait une présence humaine autre que la sienne dans le périmètre de la boutique. La jeune femme semblait plongée dans la contemplation des bouquets placés à l'extérieur sous la grande vitrine. Sakura ne voyait qu'une longue chevelure d'un noir bleuté qui encadrait un visage dont la pâle carnation se fondait délicatement avec l'écharpe grise, vaguement parme, cerclant sa nuque.

Se redressant, elle réajusta le tablier vert qui lui cintrait la taille, épousseta les faux plis. Elle coinça quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles, attarda ses doigts sur le bouton fantaisie qui décorait son lobe droit, dans un réflexe vieux comme son monde pour se rassurer et se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. Sentir la pointe de métal qui pinçait le bout de sa phalange allait de pair avec une meilleure concentration de son attention.

Elle dépassa le comptoir puis engagea son chemin en direction de l'entrée. Les effluves floraux se faisaient de plus en plus capiteux au fur et à mesure du son chemin, mais également les légers picotements exercés par le vent sur sa peau. Elle s'approcha de la grande voûte dont l'arc en accolade séparait l'île aux fleurs de l'extérieur.

« Bonjour ! Peut-être puis-je vous aider ? »

Au son de sa voix, la jeune visiteuse releva immédiatement la tête, et l'étudiante croisa un regard tristement surpris son étonnement semblait épouvanté, angoissé, craintif. Comme si elle exécrait ce qu'elle ne prévoyait pas. Sakura ne perdit pas de son sourire engageant. L'inconnue baissa les yeux, sa frange balayant la naissance de son nez, et d'une main, ramena un pan de sa chevelure sur son épaule libre. Comme une protection, telle une muraille.

« Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Cela fait plusieurs minutes que vous regardez ces plantes, peut-être avez-vous besoin d'un renseignement ? ».

Elle n'arrivait pas à croiser son regard. Elle paraissait l'éviter consciemment, soit en le posant sur les bouquets présentés sur l'étal ou dans les pots, soit à regarder ses pieds. « Ça ne va pas être facile… »

« Après tout dépend de ce que vous cherchez et de l'occasion : mariage, anniversaire, naissance, rendez-vous amoureux… Ou juste pour le plaisir d'offrir ? »

D'une main, elle triturait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux, passée au supplice du pouce et de l'index, tendue, déformée. Ce fut presque horrible à voir. « C'est sans espoir, elle ne veut pas. »

« N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide. Merci de votre visite ».

Elle se retourna et s'apprêtait à retourner à la caisse, déçue. Ce ne serait donc pas le moment où quelqu'un viendrait la sortir de son ennui…

« En fait ce serait… pour moi ! »

Sakura se retourna. Elle réussit à soutenir son coup d'œil quelques secondes, puis à nouveau la fuite.

« Je… Je cherche des plantes pour mon jardin. Qu'importent les couleurs.

\- Vous étiez intéressée par quelque chose, déjà, peut-être ?

\- Eh bien… »

Elle loucha vers le grand pot en bois, contenant trois pieds assez feuillus qui supportaient des boutons dont les pétales s'épanouissaient en forme d'entonnoir. D'un bleu plus ou moins soutenu, leur cœur virait du jaune au blanc des liserés prune sillonnaient l'étendue de la corolle.

« Oh ! Les belles-de-jour ! Ce sont des plantes très éphémères mais très pratiques, qui ne nécessitent pas beaucoup d'eau et d'entretien.

\- Nous avons un vieux coin de jardin où rien n'est cultivé, et j'aimerais y faire pousser quelques plantes.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose dont on peut s'occuper facilement ?

\- Oui, je débute en jardinage ».

Elle avait esquissé un doux sourire à la déclamation de sa dernière phrase. Sakura se surprenait au changement subtil de l'attitude de son interlocutrice : un peu plus confiante, plus accessible. Dans un seau, elle se saisit d'une tige épaisse et humide, dont la fleur se subdivisait en plusieurs rangées de pétales.

« Il y a également ces fleurs-ci…

\- Un zinnia ?

\- Tout à fait. Ils poussent très vite. Elles existent également en plusieurs couleurs.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu… imposant ?

\- Chaque plante a sa place dans un jardin. Après, si vous voulez des plantes grimpantes tout en restant dans les tons bleus, il y a aussi les campanules, qui sont de saison également.

\- Non, pas de campanules, enfin… Trop voyant.

\- Vous souhaitez des plantes à palisser ?

\- Oui, il y a cet ancien treillis inutilisé depuis des années…

\- Il y a aussi la glycine qui pourrait vous intéresser. Le plantage est à faire pendant cette période en plus. Elle demande plus d'entretien, mais les coloris lavande sont très mélancoliques. »

Elles continuèrent leur conversation pendant plusieurs minutes encore, Sakura parlant principalement, mais les deux avec le même intérêt accru l'une pour l'autre. La vendeuse appréciait le charme discret et la retenue de son inconnue, quand cette dernière admirait sa connaissance des plantes et son prodigieux enthousiasme. Elles étaient différentes, et semblablement opposées, mais les paroles tranquilles de l'une tempéraient le caractère passionné des mots de l'autre la première se sentait captivée par la joie communicative de l'étudiante, et la dernière fut impressionnée par l'élégance du comportement de la visiteuse.

« Je pense prendre quelques plants de gentiane et de glycine, du coup…

\- Aurez-vous besoin d'aide pour porter tout cela jusqu'à chez vous ?

\- Oh !... Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je ne veux pas vous importuner, s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas très lourd, et puis c'est bientôt l'heure de ma pause-déjeuner !

\- Non, non… Raison de plus, n'en faites rien…

\- Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment ! Je ne suis pas pressée.

\- Merci beaucoup alors…

\- Sakura.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Je m'appelle Sakura.

\- M…Merci beaucoup, Sakura… »

Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi proche de l'apoplexie, aussi rouge et confus. Elle n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi indélicate et respecter un peu plus les convenances…

« Je… Je m'appelle Hinata.

\- Très bien Hinata, Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous fallait ?

\- Eh bien… Avez-vous des graines de zinnia également ? »

~ ● ~

Nuit noire, nuit d'encre, ténèbres dans les yeux et mains baignées de ténèbres. Etoiles revêtues de capelines sombres, lanternes trop lumineuses, regard perdu entre l'aveuglement et le néant. Morceau de cœur retrouvé dans la rue, raccommodé de cris de silence, cœur décousu, fils s'accrochant à toutes les griffes. Yeux de cristal et yeux de tourmaline noire, crochus et révulsés, dégobillants et malaisés, crachant leur passé bilieux dans la nuit, à l'ombre des ruelles.

Nuit d'été, épaisse et lourde, poissante et orageuse.

Les pans de mur des immeubles et des habitations, l'asphalte de la rue et le goudron des trottoirs les lanternes de papiers dessinaient des tâches de lumière orangée également au sein des contrastes qui animaient les visages, ravivaient des couleurs qui se noyaient dans un océan charbonneux. Monde d'outre-tombe, l'ambiance particulière du festival était le prétexte à la sortie des ombres grandissantes au rythme du vrombissement planant dans l'air.

Les danseurs défilaient au son mélancolique et torturé d'une voix féminine d'où transperçaient les ravages du temps, et d'antiques bruits émis par des _shamisens_ et des _kokyus_. Ils se divisaient en plusieurs rangées mais tous passés sous le couvert de l'anonymat d'un chapeau de paille tressée qui leur cachait une grande majorité du visage. Dans chaque colonne, les participants portaient le même uniforme : jeunes femmes en yukata de couleur grise à motifs rehaussés de rouge ou d'un bleu soutenu de fils blancs les jeunes hommes vêtus d'un manteau happi.

La foule amassée sur les bords du chemin encadraient leur passage présent et futur elle les observait bouger au rythme de la musique, dans une danse fantomatique, mélancolique et subtile, chaque geste distribué harmonieusement. Les mouvements de leurs bras, en ponctuation avec le rythme musical assez calme et constant, rappelaient les va-et-vient des vagues s'échouant sur la page ou bien les remous repoussés par le vent.

Après le ravissement causé par le spectacle du groupe de musiciens du quartier, situé sur une estrade, tant par leur jeu que par leur tenue, elles se laissaient menées par les vagues humaines, portées doucement par le rythme tranquille de la marche. Assemblée hétéroclite, parents, enfants, personnes âgées ou jeunes adultes… Tous rebroussaient ou poursuivaient leur chemin pour se grouper sur la grand-rue afin de profiter de la succession de danseurs.

« Hé, Ten, par ici, on aura de la place… »

Elle se saisit doucement du bras de son amie et l'entraîna vers l'endroit où la foule était moins bondée. Le bras droit entremêlé avec celui de gauche de la jeune brune, elles se placèrent aux côtés de plusieurs personnes, vraisemblablement de la même famille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le garçon assis sur les épaules de son père, qui la dominait. Il lui retourna un regard étonné elle lui sourit. Bien qu'elles fussent en deuxième ligne, elle avait bien choisi leur emplacement : elles pourraient bénéficier d'une bonne vue sur le défilé.

Sa camarade étouffa un bâillement Sakura sentit une pointe de culpabilité émerger au souvenir du réveil forcé du matin mais elle disparut, amusée par l'expression peu flatteuse adoptée par le visage de son amie, inconsciemment : yeux fatigués et mornes, bouche bée cachée par une main bienvenue, mèches désordonnées. Elle sourit pour elle-même et frissonna du même temps, du fait d'un subit coup de vent.

Fraîcheur tardive mais non dérangeante, la soirée se révélait d'une simplicité exquise. Elles mangeaient, regardaient, plaisantaient, discutaient, contemplaient, riaient… Et c'était tout, mais un tout parfait. Elles s'émerveillaient de la grâce taciturne des danses, bercées par le bourdonnement diffus des conversations de la populace. Le silence avait tout autant sa place que les mots entre elles, et elle savourait ce silence complice et apaisé.

Elle se rapprocha de Tenten, jusqu'à mettre en contact leurs épaules. Peau frissonnante contre tissu laineux d'un gilet, ce toucher ami lui procura un élan d'affection pour sa camarade. Cette dernière regarda plus loin, quelque chose ayant attiré son attention :

« Ca y est ils arrivent ! »

En effet, les danseurs venaient à leur rencontre, et plus rapidement que ne le suggérait la vitesse d'exécution de leurs pas. Soudain, les premiers éléments des colonnes se trouvaient très proches, le visage abaissé, protégé par leur couvre-chef de la colère des dieux. Les gestes à l'unisson, dans une harmonie quasiment atteinte, ils suppliaient les entités divines de leur épargner les déchaînements destructeurs des typhons, tant pour leur vie que pour leurs récoltes. Leurs mouvements ne visaient plus le même but, mais n'avaient rien perdu de leur solennité alliés aux profondes nuances de la voix féminine qui rythmait le ballet, la mélancolie procurée était toujours la même, à travers les âges, et Sakura sentait en son cœur les affres de l'instant présent.

Elles ne se parlaient plus, le regard plongé dans la mascarade de couleurs qui paradait elles ne pensaient plus, l'esprit saisi par les notes de musiques c'était presque comme si leur cœur battait en fonction de la mélopée.

Elle vit alors une turbulence, de l'autre côté de la rue, à travers les danseurs des gens, plus précisément une bande d'amis, cherchaient également une place dans la foule. Cela n'aurait pas été gênant si les tribulations de quelques-uns n'étaient pas aussi bruyantes…

Elle observa donc avec curiosité les jeunes garçons se frayer un passage à travers la foule. Ils se firent plus silencieux, et elle retourna son attention vers les danseurs. Mais, soit l'éclairage fut plus favorable, soit il se trouvait bien placé, soit lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, ce fut entre deux lignes de danseurs, ou bien toutes ces raisons à la fois, mais son système cardiaque rata un battement.

Dans toute cette foule, après toutes ces années, en pleine nuit, à ce moment particulier où une rencontre inopportune avait le moins de chances de se produire… Si elle n'était pas aussi troublée, elle en rigolerait. Amertume, ironie, colère, confusion ? Tout à la fois, probablement. C'était… affolant.

Folie, oui, de poser les yeux sur ce visage autrefois tant aimé mais désormais… haï ? Du moins indésirable et irritant, qui ramenait avec lui des flots de sentiments inutiles et souvent regrettés, une immaturité tant reprochée qui grignota les restes de l'innocence, des mèches de cheveux éparses, tombant en cascade autour de son reflet, comme une pluie de pétales de cerisier.

Mais elle ne savait pas que blâmer : qu'elle fut celle qui le reconnût en premier lieu, ou bien qu'elle eût été capable de le discerner dans la nuit et dans la foule, telle une libellule attirée par la lumière, ou alors qu'elle sentait poindre, loin, très loin, des émotions refoulées qui venaient confondre son esprit calme, des émotions qu'elle pensait mortes, enfin !... Mais qui au bout du compte, ressortaient de leur caverne, nimbées d'une lueur cadavérique et morbide, telles un ressuscité des limbes du passé.

Folie que de retrouver ce visage pointu et ces cheveux hirsutes, que d'éprouver un coup au cœur, un pincement sec, de rater une respiration, à chaque détail passé au crible de son regard de jade.

Mais ce n'était pas des souvenirs heureux qui lui revenaient en tête, c'étaient les larmes sur le visage d'Ino, ses sanglots à elle, seule, dans la maison après les cours, son oreiller maculé de cris. Et son miroir, son reflet après qu'elle eût saisi la paire de ciseaux et tailladé, lentement, comme y puisant un plaisir pervers, avec précaution, la précieuse chevelure rose, fierté d'adolescente, à la fois protection contre le monde extérieur et manifestation de sa féminité en éveil. La pitoyable tentative, de rayer cet amour de ses pensées et d'effacer la jeune jouvencelle honteuse et enamourée de cette époque, elle se la remémorait avec une intensité non altérée. Il s'en fallait de peu qu'elle ne vît le reste des mèches pendre sur ses épaules, coller à sa peau, ou s'accrocher à ses vêtements.

Folie que d'entrelacer un regard de jade à une prunelle d'onyx. Il avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, comme s'il avait senti la véhémence de son observation. Et une nouvelle fois, elle fut happée par les profondeurs abyssales, ses pensées lui criaient de toutes leurs forces de s'arracher de cette étreinte mais impossible de s'échapper !... Paralysée, la panique commençait à tout submerger, comme s'il lui transmettait des ondes de souffrance qui répondaient en écho à celles qu'elle pensait enterrées, et dans une similitude malsaine lui trouaient le cœur, laissant sa poitrine béante et pissant des flots noirs de désespoir. Elle n'avait même plus conscience qu'elle ne respirait plus, en apnée, déconnectée de la réalité. Elle finirait asphyxiée par ces blizzards de rancœur, s'insinuant insidieusement dans ses poumons, brûlants et torturants, malgré les lacérations du manque d'air…

Le regard froncé, il resserrait sa prise sur sa proie, comme à l'affût d'un signe et…

« Sakura ? »

Elle coupa net le contact visuel. Tournée vers Tenten, elle inspira, douloureusement, comme à la suite d'un effort surhumain, une course perdue. Il y avait un brouillard dans sa tête, comme une immense fatigue elle ne pouvait penser à rien.

« Ça va ? »

La voix trahissait de la surprise et de l'inquiétude.

Blême, haletante, le regard effrayé d'un animal traqué, la main sur le cœur, il était évident qu'elle était sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse. Elle farfouillait dans les méandres de son esprit, à la recherche des mots, de leur sens, du moment présent, cherchant avec difficulté à se situer dans le temps et l'espace.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, je… Non, enfin…

\- Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi.

\- Non ! Enfin, non, c'est juste de la fatigue !...

\- Viens, on va aller s'asseoir. »

Elle se laissa guider par le bras ami elle se sentait vide, comme une poupée. Elle ne jeta pas de dernier coup d'œil c'était trop d'efforts.

C'était affolant de constater que même le temps n'avait pas diminué l'impact de son aura sur sa personne, que sa vulnérabilité était toujours aussi… ahurissante. Que servait-il de prêcher, alors, que le temps adoucirait sa peine et soulagerait ses plaies, quand un simple regard pouvait la replonger dans la douleur et apposer du sel sur les bords suppurants de ses blessures.

Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle n'était plus la jeune Sakura qui ne rêvait que de grandes relations et d'amours romantiques. Elle avait grandi, mûri et changé. Personne, plus personne, n'aurait autant d'influence sur elle elle était seule maîtresse de sa personne, et ce depuis qu'elle avait renoncé aux illusions de la torpeur adolescente. Ces yeux, qui appartenaient au passé, resteraient loin, en arrière, hors d'atteinte ils n'obtiendraient rien d'elle et un jour, elle pourra en soutenir la profondeur, sans émotions. Elle prouverait que le temps faisait bien son travail : s'il ne l'avait pas terminé, il était déjà bien entamé.

Elle n'avait pas prévu que le moment de vérifier ses dires arriverait aussi tôt.


	5. Dans la fête, on me tue

~ ● ~

Elle n'avait pas prévu une angoisse tiraillant son ventre à ce point, et qu'elle la heurterait avec une telle intensité. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait submergée par des réminiscences douloureuses, sujette à des craintes qu'elle ne voulait pas définir par des mots, convaincue de leur inutilité, à tous. Elle ne parvenait pas à calmer sa respiration saccadée, entrecoupée des détails qui lui sautaient à la vue et lui rappelaient inévitablement son adolescence, dans sa partie la plus heureuse et la moins acrimonieuse. Si elle avait été moins amère, peut-être revoir cette vieille porte de clôture en fer forgée, ou encore le chêne qui couvrait de son ombre tout un côté de l'habitation, ou bien ces parterres épineux qui avaient égratigné maintes fois ses vêtements au passage, peut-être alors aurait-elle versé une larme de nostalgie.

Mais la rancune était tenace, et ses embrasements continus. Ils irradiaient et intoxiquaient le moindre sentiment qui pouvait la faire flancher dans le regret ou la mélancolie. L'empoisonnement perpétuel, elle s'y habituait depuis des années, le nourrissait lorsqu'elle sentait poindre le manque de frustration ou d'amertume. Tel un pot-pourri bilieux, elle entretenait les puanteurs qui noircissaient ses souvenirs elles couvraient ceux qui brillaient de joie ou de bien-être, ces moments où elle riait, l'esprit bordé des attentions de l'amoureux et de ses mots sarcastiquement tendres, ces incartades, ou minutes, passées à le guetter, discrètement, lui et ses mains attirantes, lorsqu'il avait le regard tourné, ou encore ces instants où les frissons remontaient son échine lorsqu'il caressait du bout des doigts la naissance de ses cheveux, derrière l'oreille.

Elle ne vivait pas dans le passé d'une relation qui, aussi tourmentée et imprévisible fut-elle, bien que les blessures occasionnées en conséquence d'avoir cédé touchèrent les deux protagonistes de l'histoire concernée, ne pouvait pas, de toute façon, posséder de conclusion heureuse. Depuis longtemps, l'idée de son développement, si elle n'eût été terminée aussi abruptement, elle y avait renoncé. Même lorsqu'elle savourait encore l'étreinte désespérée de ses bras, elle sentait, au fond de son cœur, qu'ils étaient trop dissemblables et que tôt ou tard leurs chemins bifurqueraient et s'éloigneraient dans des directions opposées. Elle n'éprouvait aucune contrariété lorsqu'elle ressassait certains moments de leur relation.

En elle-même, d'une simplicité commune mais alliée à une grande complicité, sans doute l'accent condamné qu'elle possédait, celui d'un amour brûlant de deux inexpérimentés, la première tentation de la chair, les premiers égarements dans les sentiments, l'impulsivité de ses élans passionnés à lui et de la vivacité de son caractère à elle, tout cela aurait eu comme conséquence un amour périclité sur le court-terme, enfumé puis calciné par les deux tenants et aboutissants. Elle bénéficiait de toute la saveur d'un heureux émoi adolescent, et la douceur de ses souvenirs s'ornait souvent du goût des larmes.

Intact, le plaisir de s'en remémorer, si la Vie n'avait pas souhaité jouer à la roulette russe à ce moment-là alterner les instants rougeoyants, illuminés d'euphorie, et les heures sombres du renversement de situation, où tout roule et dégringole et se casse la figure… D'un coup, les complications montraient le bout de leur nez crochu, les embrassades se substituèrent aux cris, et le cœur n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui sortir des yeux.

De sentimentales affections la liaient de façon paisible à Shikamaru Nara. Mais elles avaient toujours été obscurcies, suivies, par les ombres rampantes des sentiments et le regard constant de Sakon. Ce dernier constituait un élément porteur de la vie de Tayuya il était là depuis toujours, camarade dans toutes les déboires, allié dans les excursions imprévues et les balades nocturnes lorsque l'envie les prenait, ami dont la patience et l'écoute n'étaient pas souvent à la hauteur de ce qu'elle aurait voulu, mais, du moins, toujours présent.

De caractère ombrageux, Tayuya ne supportait, et les gens le lui rendaient bien, pas grand-monde autour d'elle. Son entourage ne se constituait qu'a minima, et elle s'en contentait bien. Débarrassée des déchets, des inutiles dont le seul rôle supposait l'encombrer au possible, elle vivait parfaitement avec le peu de liens, toutefois solides, qu'elle avait tissés. Et elle se retrouvait en cela dans le comportement de Sakon taciturnes et la personnalité difficile, ils savaient cependant pourvoir compter l'un sur l'autre en la moindre occasion. Eux, les fauves dont la confiance était si complexe à gagner et si méfiante, après les épreuves difficiles, se pourléchaient les blessures mutuelles, entre silences et grognements, entre coups de langue râpeux et démonstration de cris.

Elle avait toujours senti l'ambiguïté dans la conduite de l'ami d'enfance. C'était un dérangement, un ennui mais elle ne l'avait pas détruit. Il n'arborait pas la même attitude en sa présence, et gamine, elle supposait un privilège, un honneur… Au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, cette ambivalence n'avait fait que se consolider, devenir plus voyante, plus dévorante aussi vite, elle devint un obstacle. Mais soit par provocation, ou par jeu, elle l'ignorait, elle faisait croire qu'elle ne voyait rien, que la normalité de son existence ou de leur relation restait toujours aussi imperméable. Peut-être pouvait-on lui reprocher d'avoir entretenu le doute, une ou deux fois dans l'éther du moment, ç'avait paru si amusant !... C'était une manière de flatter, de redorer son ego quelque peu malmené, éclaté, par les aléas du destin de valoriser sa confiance en elle, qui, somme toute, malgré tous les efforts déployés, n'existait pas. Un regard, une main qui s'attarde, cela semblait si innocent, si superflu.

Elle ne mesurait pas alors le trouble qui s'installa dans la réflexion de Sakon. Elle ne prévoyait pas la jalousie suscitée, lorsqu'elle entamât une affection avec Shikamaru. Il prenait alors cela comme une compétition dont elle serait une récompense, à qui serait le plus sincère dans sa déclaration et la ferait succomber, aurait les mots les plus persuasifs ou le regard le plus intense… La déconvenue fut imprévue lorsque, droit dans les yeux, elle lui annonça la nouvelle et le mit pied au mur.

La chute si visible, le piédestal brisé lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle, les poings de la peur la broyant lorsqu'il entoura ses jambes stupéfaites de ses bras implorants, la tête appuyée entre la naissance des genoux et le creux de ses cuisses, cet espace si indéfini qui caractérisait parfaitement l'état de leur amitié : la camaraderie, la franchise, la familiarité d'un ami d'enfance contre la tension charnelle, frénétique, infernale, de deux adultes en devenir. Elle s'écria à cette déclaration d'amour silencieuse, se débattant de ses mains qui ne luttaient pas, s'éloignant de cet outrageant devenu indésirable.

Et le doute qui vint, par conséquent, la prendre au corps ce n'était plus un divertissement mais la fin des temps sereins. L'insistance des regards de Sakon, leur rancœur aussi, les interrogations dans ceux de Shikamaru, finirent par la mettre mal à l'aise. Que devait-elle faire pour contenter tout le monde, quand en plus, elle n'y était pour rien, pas responsable de la situation compromettante dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas cherché à inspirer ces sentiments, chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Et pourtant, la plus malheureuse, dans l'histoire, c'était elle, encore et toujours…

Sakon fut le commencement de la fin, plus précisément celle de l'entité qu'elle formait avec Shikamaru. Plus instable, plus suspicieuse, plus colérique, plus dubitative, elle implosa. Ou plutôt Sakon porta également la charge de cette mort également.

La désespérance de son ami, ses sentiments si troublants, si malsains, si perturbants, la déstabilisèrent brutalement. Elle portait encore la trace des ongles de la main de Sakon, plongés dans sa paume lorsqu'il tentât de la retenir mais ce contact la brûlait, insupportable. Elle hésita, ressassa, flancha d'un coup, il lui apparaissait différent disparus les nuages de l'enfance qui obscurcissaient son point de vue aux enfers les limites imposées par l'amitié vertueuse. Elle commença à le considérer comme l'esquisse d'un homme et non plus d'un adolescent, avec des épaules larges et une voix grave un homme qui la connaissait entière, ses pires défauts et ses actions honteuses, la jugeait sans fards lorsqu'il le fallait dont l'affection se portait sur ce qu'elle était, malgré toutes les cachotteries qu'elle pouvait mettre au point. Elle commença à contempler ses mains pâles osseuses, et dans le fond de son âme, se demanda si, posées sur ses hanches, à leur toucher, elle se consumerait ou au contraire se glacerait sous les frissons.

Inévitablement, son esprit établit des comparaisons entre Shikamaru et Sakon. Les failles du comportement de l'un se firent plus visibles et plus irritables elle distinguait plus clairement les petits défauts ou habitudes qui l'agaçaient passablement, mais qui désormais l'énervaient au plus haut point. Elle devint exécrable, imprévisible et déconcertante, imbuvable la fréquence de ses cris augmenta considérablement, en adéquation avec les moments passés à pleurer seule lorsqu'elle sentait peser sur ses frêles épaules le poids de la culpabilité pour son tempérament excessif. Quand Sakon lui répondait sur le même ton, Shikamaru la regardait durement mais ne pipait mot. Lorsque, souvent, avec le premier, elle en venait aux mains et burinait le ventre et le buste masculins de ses poings de musicienne, récoltant au passage des bleus et égratignures régulièrement, le second fuyait, battait en retraite lors des disputes.

Progressivement, son aversion pour son abattement s'enflamma lors de ses accès de colère, sa « lâcheté » l'aveuglait et elle n'était plus consciente que de cette intention. Elle prit en aigreur sa prudence, son absence de vivacité, ces temps de réflexion nécessaires avant la moindre action ou prise de parole. Elle abhorrait ces fuites lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas la situation il avait toujours besoin de réfléchir et elle lui reprochait de ne pas être capable de lire entre les lignes instinctivement, quand tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche pour sa propre compréhension. L'écart entre leurs deux natures dissemblables se fit plus acéré les sentiments et leur désespoir ne suffisaient plus à le combler.

Telle une hargneuse harpie, elle grignota les lambeaux des restes de leur relation elle l'évita, il ne comprenait pas, elle lui reprocha son inactivité, il la mettait en face de son changement d'attitude, elle nia ses pensées perturbées, il lui disait qu'il n'avait plus la patience.

Ce fut dans la décadence de cet amour qu'elle succomba à ses inconscientes pulsions. Accélérant le déclin, brouillant toutes les normes de la raison et de la réalité, acculant la Vie à ses responsabilités, dans l'ivresse de punir les dérives extrêmes de son égoïsme et de leur faire payer les souffrances qu'ils lui occasionnaient, tous les deux, presque avec délectation ! Elle, victime des tourments qu'ils se complaisaient à lui infliger, pauvre drôle, jouet de Celle qui prenait son cœur à deux mains et le tordait, le suppliciait, tel un vulgaire déchet, pour en faire présent au duo de soupirants transis qui se le disputaient au-dessus de son cadavre. Qu'était-elle donc, autre qu'une épiphanie des vicissitudes de la Vie, une personnification des échappés de la boîte de Pandore, attirant à elle tous les malheurs du monde, triviale poupée sans volonté !

Ce n'était pas sa faute, hurlait-elle, ce n'était pas sa faute.

La sensation des mains de Sakon sur ses bras nus fut anesthésiante chaudement calmes, ses lèvres sur sa bouche la plongèrent dans une sérénité quasiment religieuse. La valse de leurs émotions prenait fin, arrivait à cet instant où tremblotantes, les phalanges se séparaient sur les dernières notes de musique. Un baiser d'une torpeur insoupçonnable, après le tumulte et l'incohérence de leurs passions. Amorphe, elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il atteignait le point de non-retour et ne voulait plus se perdre dans cette… affliction. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait plus la force et qu'elle ne savait plus les bans et boucliers à terre, ils se rapprochèrent sans mot dire, n'osant se regarder. Elle ne contesta pas son étreinte et accueillit son effleurement en lui accordant le droit de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Tout ne resta qu'à l'état d'ébauche. Quand elle y repensait, même cette démonstration d'affection tenait plus de l'esquisse que du dessin accompli. Brouillon, pas de traces d'encre sanguinolentes, ni d'explosion de couleurs… Pas besoin de repentir, il n'y avait rien.

Elle ne sut comment – ou peut-être était-ce inévitable… -, ce rien ne resta pas secret divulgué, pour sa plus grande consternation, il atteignit les oreilles de Shikamaru. Inquiète de ne plus avoir de nouvelles, pendant les vacances scolaires, elle finit par recevoir un dernier message il lui demandait « _de ne plus chercher à me voir. Notre relation se termine maintenant, Tayuya, du moins pour ma part. Je comprends enfin pourquoi tu étais si bizarre ces dernières semaines. Bonne continuation avec Sakon, bonne vie. »_

Sur le moment, elle ressentit un grand tremblement dans son cœur comme si, à l'intérieur, on cognait des coups de massue contre sa poitrine, et sa cage thoracique créait des réverbérations. Son cœur battait sourdement, il se faisait lourd, comme son souffle, pantelant… Il devait s'agir d'une plaisanterie. Elle lui répondit en conséquence, elle attendit, anxieuse, se rongeant les sangs et les ongles, vérifiant son téléphone portable toutes les cinq minutes. Deux, trois heures se passèrent ainsi, sans qu'elle ne vît de nouveau ses mots. Elle décida de prendre les choses en main, enfila sa veste, claqua la porte du logis dans sa précipitation, dévala les escaliers, avala les trottoirs au pas de course dans la nuit, s'arrêta, la respiration coupée, devant la clôture en fer forgée, l'enjamba, se dirigea vers le chêne, en commença l'ascension, s'appuya sur les branches, chevaucha cette fois-ci le balcon, posa un pied sur le sol exigu, puis l'autre, jeta un regard désespéré par la vitre…

Chambre plongée dans le noir. Il n'y avait personne. Du plat de la main elle frappa plusieurs fois, murmurant plaintivement« Shika, c'est moi… Ouvre-moi Shika… », mais la personne tant désirée ne vint pas lui ouvrir. Elle regagna son domicile, hébétée de peur, à pas extrêmement lents, décidée à attendre le lendemain pour réitérer sa visite. Elle ne dormit pas, fixant le plafond elle commençait à assimiler qu'elle risquait de perdre une des rares personnes qui l'aimaient, et la seule qui avait la légitimité d'embrasser la naissance de ses cheveux… Elle ne se rendit pas compte que, dans sa folle volonté de restreindre ses larmes de couler, ses doigts frottaient instinctivement l'espace situé derrière son oreille.

Elle n'eut pas de message pendant la nuit, ni d'appel. La blague n'était plus très drôle inconsciemment flottait l'ombre de l'idée qu'il eût effectivement raison cela supposait également subir un nouveau revers qu'elle n'eût pas contrôlé et sa fierté personnelle en prenait par conséquent pour son grade. Elle retourna à nouveau chez lui, mais cette fois-ci elle ne se faufila pas directement vers sa chambre, un chemin qu'elle avait régulièrement fait pour le rejoindre, sous le couvert feutré des étoiles. Enlevant son bonnet par politesse, elle appuya sur la sonnette électrique, son angoisse allant crescendo avec les sonneries guillerettes qui annonçaient son arrivée.

Ce fut sa maman qui lui ouvrit. Prétextant une impossibilité de joindre son fils, elle demandait s'il était au domicile. Avec curiosité, face à cette jeune fille dont le visage lui restait inconnu, la mère l'informa qu'il n'était pas là et parti avec son père dans ses déplacements. Elle ne savait pas quand il reviendrait. Tayuyaremercia vivement, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans paraître impolie, fit ses adieux, repartit.

C'était vraiment fini. Fin abrupte qu'elle n'avait point vu venir, suite d'évènements incontrôlés, finalité du dénouement jamais envisagée consciemment. Elle perdait un pilier de son existence, une pierre rassurante du quotidien sur laquelle la Vie n'avait pas de prise, croyait-elle, qui ne bougerait pas malgré les incessants coups de vent. Un roc indestructible, insubmersible, inamovible, incoercible… Incompatible ?

Non, de quel droit décidait-il de mettre fin à leur relation sans la consulter ? Certes, elle n'était pas innocente, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser !... Un simple, unique, stupide baiser une erreur de parcours, une déviation de chemin, mais rien de plus ! Il ne signifiait rien, n'avait aucun sens un vide complet. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'envoyer un tel message sans la confronter, sans lui donner une chance de s'expliquer, de se faire pardonner ? Il lui refusait l'assurance de lui exprimer ses sentiments, coupait net toute tentative de communication il fuyait littéralement.

Elle rumina, elle passa en boucle toutes les informations dont elle disposait : ses mots, son absence, ses questions, son comportement, ses dernières paroles…Et puis la distance temporelle de la dernière fois qu'il avait tenu sa main, la sécheresse de sa voix lors des ultimes mots qu'ils s'étaient adressés, leur dernière rencontre, lorsqu'elle avait peu goûté ses remarques et à peine touché sa tasse de café. Petit à petit, elle appréhendait les réalités du passé, s'apercevait de petits détails trop flous alors, mais qui perçaient ses pensées avec une acuité effrayante désormais. Des failles dans sa garde et son attention, obnubilée qu'elle était par elle et seulement elle, indifférente à l'inintérêt et la froideur qu'il lui portait, par conséquent, graduellement.

Trop lâche. Lâcheté de fuir le conflit quand cela l'arrangeait, assurance d'éviter les si bien nommées « galères ». Eclatement de son immaturité, incapacité à gérer les situations délicates, inexistence de caractère ou de diplomatie.

Elle le détesta. Elle le haït de la laisser seule, de l'abandonner face à ses erreurs, de la laisser porter le fardeau de ses actes, leurs conséquences et sa responsabilité. Il fuyait, quittait le navire quand elle s'enfonçait dans le naufrage. Il devait être toujours présent, quoi qu'il arrivât. Il devait la supporter, la soutenir, au moins lui parler, l'assister… l'ai… Être là. Elle ne pouvait assumer, seule. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne verserait pas une larme pour ce « rebus de l'humanité » ils pourraient bien crever qu'elle ne leur accorderait pas un regard. Ils l'abandonnaient, la laissaient sur le côté de la route, tel un objet encombrant ?

Rentrée chez elle, exsangue de sentiments, décidée à ne plus aimer, elle lui envoya un dernier mot clôturant leur liaison : « _Déchet. »_

Des années plus tard, elle lui en voulait encore. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à complètement effacer cette plaie dans sa fierté, cette infection dans son cœur. Rancune tenace, bile dont la purge s'effectuait goutte à goutte, jour après jour… Elle n'avait plus jamais revu Shikamaru à la rentrée, désinscrite de l'établissement, réfugiée à corps perdu dans la musique, purgatoire de son âme tourmentée, ne vivait qu'au son des instruments, n'accordant ses pensées qu'à l'étude du solfège, tant et si bien qu'elle et la clarinette ne formaient quasiment qu'une seule entité.

Alors, pourquoi diable s'était-elle foutue en tête de venir ici ?

Rancoeur, regrets, colère, amertume, volonté de réparer ses erreurs… Tout à la fois sans doute. Elle souhaitait mettre les choses au clair, définitivement, être capable de le regarder, ainsi que Sakon, dans les yeux sans avoir envie de leur cracher à la figure, de se débarrasser de ces stupides regrets, de permettre à Kidômaru, enfin, de ne plus être obligé de revêtir un masque, quand tout ce qu'il avait fait visait uniquement à la protéger, elle, en détournant l'attention de Hyûga sur lui-même, et son meilleur ami, en provoquant Shikamaru.

La promesse d'être plus forte suffira-t-elle à l'obtention de son pardon ?

Elle soupira. Malgré la négativité de ses sentiments, elle appréhendait de le voir à nouveau. Comment réagirait-il, ou pire, comment le prendrait-elle ? Après l'estompage des années, le retrouverait-elle tel qu'elle l'avait quitté ? Allait-elle réussir à se montrer digne des objectifs qu'elle s'était fixés, et ne pas se laisser capturer par l'emportement, comme elle avait si tendance à le faire. Une partie d'elle souhaitait qu'il fût absent pour éviter cette confrontation, à tout prix.

Elle réajusta le bonnet noir qui lui cerclait le crâne, puis ses pas au chemin qu'elle parcourait une nouvelle fois en pensée, comme si elle l'avait fait la veille. Elle enjamba la clôture, plus basse que dans ses souvenirs, se dirigea vers l'antique chêne et escalada son tronc. Arrivée au niveau du premier étage, elle s'agrippa à la rambarde du balcon, et bascula de l'autre côté, les pieds sur le béton. Nerveusement, elle balaya sa joue de la paume de la main, à l'affût d'une larme imaginaire. Tout s'accordait entre passé et réalité un moment, elle se crut en plein rêve, lorsqu'elle revisitait ses souvenirs, le cœur vide de toute expression. Elle s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre, et se perdit dans la contemplation de l'amour perdu.

Malheureusement pour elle, la masse de chair étendue sur le lit prouvait sa présence. Inerte, Tayuya ne voyait pas le visage endormi, les yeux cachés par l'avant-bras qui barrait sa figure en légère diagonale. Son regard caressa le corps épanoui, les muscles développés bien que peu travaillés, les mains toujours plus fines et plus grandes, la ligne de visage anguleuse, les cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller. Lui seul constituait l'attractive nouveauté dans cette chambre d'adolescent, à peu de choses près.

Elle souffla un peu, dans une dérisoire tentative d'expier cette angoisse qui prenait de plus en plus de place et grignotait peu à peu sa confiance. Elle remarqua qu'il ne laissait plus la vitre légèrement entrebâillée, habitude qui lui permettait le passage lors de ses escapades furtives nocturnes.

Elle frappa doucement, une fois, deux fois. Il remua légèrement, mais ne montra pas signe de réveil pour autant. Le bras resta en place. Elle réitéra son geste, peut-être en insistant davantage. Il quitta sa position, et regarda vers le dehors. Elle croisa ses yeux, qui se firent plus conscients et plus interdits au fur et mesure qu'il braquait son coup d'œil dans sa direction et qu'elle se rappelait à sa mémoire. Elle ne céda pas la prise un seul instant, comme imperturbable il ne voyait pas ses mains qui agrippaient le tissu du pantalon, à niveau de ses cuisses, le serraient compulsivement, saisies de tremblements incontrôlables.

Il se releva douloureusement, passa une main dans la chevelure hirsute qui lui retombait dans les yeux pour la dégager. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, hésitant entre le rêve et l'incrédulité. Elle le laissa faire ses retrouvailles avec les cheveux flamboyants, l'amande des yeux, la bouche sévère, l'éternel couvre-chef, la mèche zébrant entre les sourcils.

Ce fut un échange de regards durs on laissait libre cours à la rancune accumulée contre le fantôme de l'autre, la colère de la tromperie et de l'abandon, l'indifférence des sentiments éteints à vive-eau, amers et en guerre, à la recherche d'un repos inaccessible. Aucune trace de l'amour adolescent ne subsistait, pas une cendre de gratitude ou de nostalgie en apparence. Uniquement une acrimonie fielleuse et puante. Tayuya ne pouvait déterminer si, sous sa froideur, couvait un énervement latent. Ses yeux languides d'un brun clair n'exprimaient, à ce qu'elle déduisait, que de l'indifférence et de la perplexité.

« Ouvre-moi Nara. »

Insupportable. Elle n'osait, ne pouvait, ne voulait s'adresser à lui avec le même registre de la familiarité du bon vieux temps du lycée. Il resta quelques secondes à la jauger du regard, comme si se demandant si elle allait l'attaquer sitôt le verre disparu entre leurs deux corps. _« Décide-toi, bon sang. »_. Elle le vit soupirer, avant qu'il n'ouvrît la porte fenêtre. Elle croisa un bras sur son ventre, bouclier physique contre les attaques émotionnelles. Il était enfin à portée de voix, bien que toujours à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Toujours le même ennui qui transperçait dans sa voix, le même calme dans les mots, traînants et alanguis, variant peu dans les tonalités.

« Bonjour.

\- Pitié, on peut passer outre les familiarités d'usage.

\- Je tentais d'être polie, Nara.

\- Et moi d'écourter cette conversation pour la rendre la moins pénible possible.

\- Laisse-moi parler alors ! Ça ira beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite.

\- Comme si. »

La discussion n'allait pas être facile…

« Je suis venue pour mettre les choses au point, enfin. Définitivement.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, tout est déjà clair. Des explications n'apporteraient rien, tout appartient au passé. Le déterrer serait malsain. Passe à autre chose, vraiment.

\- Je ne veux plus avoir à y penser, contrairement à toi ! On n'en a jamais discuté, tu es parti, comme ça, disparu ! Désolée d'avoir cherché à m'expliquer, d'avoir voulu que tu saches la vérité, de ne pas souhaiter te retrouver comme ça, plein de rancune et de…

\- Je ne suis pas rancunier, au contraire. Les situations à problème, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, tu le sais. Les explications auraient mené à une dispute, qui aurait conduit à plus de souffrance. On a chacun eu notre lot, c'était suffisant. »

Il adopta un rictus amer, qui accentua la froideur de son regard, et lui perça le cœur.

« Comme tu le disais si bien, je suis bien le numéro un des lâches. Un truc qui ne changera pas. »

Elle eut envie de le gifler elle se rendit compte qu'ils agissaient comme deux exactes copies de ce qu'ils étaient alors la stigmatisation systématique de son ironie habituelle, de son sarcasme qui virait au pathétisme. Grande envie la saisissait de lui hurler d'arrêter de s'apitoyer sur lui-même, de mûrir, enfin, de s'apercevoir de la valeur inestimable qu'il recelait. Cette amertume, ce défaitisme, cependant, ne prenaient-ils pas, simplement, leur source lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi, en confrontation ? N'étaient-ils pas accentués par son énervement, l'emportement dont elle fait preuve face à cette décharge de responsabilités ? Elle n'aurait pu répondre à cette interrogation.

Au final, l'énergumène, en face, conservait-il ce parfum d'échec, déambulant tristement entre le futur et le destin et faisant le porte-à-porte des opportunités, en quête perpétuelle d'un échappatoire de la réalité pour mieux rester dans une immaturité ridicule et indésirable ? A ses yeux, il ne changeait pas, bien ancré dans l'image qu'elle s'en faisait alors. Devait-elle donc s'étonner de la fin de leur histoire, s'être prise autant la tête, avoir même pu envisager qu'il aurait évolué suffisamment pour qu'ils furent capables d'avoir une discussion adulte.

« Pourquoi étais-tu parti ?

\- Je viens de te le dire.

\- Non, je veux la vraie raison. Ne te sers pas de la souffrance comme une bonne excuse, ça ne justifie rien.

\- Pourtant, c'est bien le cas, dit-il en soupirant. Je… Je savais que si je te revoyais, ou lui, je m'énerverais. Je ne le voulais pas, ç'aurait été se mettre à son niveau, et j'aurais été capable de dire des mots regrettés dans l'heure qui suit. J'ai préféré… m'éloigner, disparaître sans avertir personne, pour ne pas en rajouter. Te permettre d'alimenter cette image que tu as de moi, et de passer à autre chose.

\- Tu es bien le même, c'est dingue. J'ai avancé, mais toi il paraîtrait que non.

\- Je n'ai pas accepté de te parler pour avoir les mêmes discussions comme lorsque nous étions ensemble. Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je voulais que tu n'aies pas une mauvaise image de moi…

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne pense rien de toi. Je, enfin… Ça m'est indifférent. On était jeunes, on s'était fichus dans une sacrée galère à peine adolescents… On n'aurait pas réagi ainsi maintenant, je pense, mais c'est du passé. Laisse-le à sa place. Je m'en fous de ce qui a pu vraiment se passer, c'est fini.

\- Et Sakon et Kidômaru ? »

Le regard de Shikamaru se fit à la fois plus dur et plus attentif. Elle sentit qu'elle touchât un point sensible, qu'elle fissurât cette apparente froideur qu'il affectait avec tant de soins.

« On peut jouer à ce petit jeu indéfiniment si tu le souhaites, on peut même l'étendre à nos connaissances en commun.

\- Je suis venue pour…

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre parler d'eux, Tayuya. Ils font partie des personnes dont j'ai le moins envie d'entendre le nom, et on dirait que les gens s'acharnent à le faire ces temps-ci.

\- Hyûga le talonne de près dans ce petit concours ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Apparemment vous l'aviez cherché.

\- Depuis quand tu te fies à que l'on te raconte et non plus à ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

\- C'est entre Kidômaru et moi, ne mêlez pas mes amis à nos petites histoires.

\- C'est avec Neji qu'il veut régler ça, il ne s'intéresse plus à toi. C'est marrant tiens, quel est donc ce miracle qui transforme ce pauvre roi des lâches en super-héros ?

\- Depuis que mes affaires personnelles ressurgissent et apportent des ennuis à quelqu'un nullement concerné. S'il veut régler les choses, c'est avec moi et personne d'autre.

\- C'est une proposition ? »

Il ne répondit pas, plongea dans ses yeux de terre brune pour décrypter l'étincelle de sarcasme ou la sérieuse résolution. Il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et pensait vraiment sa suggestion. Devait-il accepter l'offre pour enfin confronter ses vieux démons qui, elle le savait, continuaient de le tourmenter. Il avait beau dire, la rancune ne désertait pas complètement ses pensées. Il gardait en mémoire les provocations de l'un et le mépris compétitif de l'autre envers sa personne il n'oubliait et ne pardonnait pas peut-être pouvait-on le traiter de lâche à certains endroits, mais sa fierté continuait de luire et de le soutenir. Quelque part, espérait-elle, peut-être arrêtait-il de fuir continuellement et prendrait le risque de braver sa prudente réserve…

Il ouvrit la bouche.

« S'il le veut tant que ça, qu'il vienne demain soir au campus scientifique. Une soirée est organisée au dortoir n°4. »

Elle fut quelque peu surprise de la tournure que prenait leur discussion, de la hardiesse dans sa voix, sans hésitation, de cette décision. Baissant les yeux pour ne plus soutenir cette intensité momentanée de caractère, elle scruta ce qui s'offrait à sa vue : ses pieds nus, fièrement campés et droits. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que définitivement, il n'était plus la fantasmagorie délusoire de son adolescence. C'en était fini, de se bercer dans la satisfaction que la Tayuya du présent devenait meilleure que le Shikamaru du passé. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir si surprise à le voir grandi, prendre des initiatives par lui-même, ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds mais, au contraire, répliquer, digne, décent, dans les limites de l'honneur et la respectabilité.

Les différences entre le charmant portrait du temps perdu et la représentation physique qui braquait ses yeux sur sa pauvre chair lui tiraient presque les larmes aux yeux. S'autoriserait-elle donc à renoncer à ces rancoeursdiluviennes, à laisser le passé reposer, comme il le déclarait si bien à, finalement, accorder le pardon à cette pauvre d'elle-même, comme il l'avait fait…

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère après moi ? »

Elle n'osait pas le regarder.

« C'est chiant à expliquer… Au fond, je ne t'en ai jamais réellement voulu, Tayuya. Tu as toujours été entourée de ce… déchet, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a énervé, son arrogance, son sourire méprisant, j'avais bien saisi qu'il ne te laisserait jamais partir, et que tu hésitais. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, dur, dur, enfonçant ses dents dans la chair molle d'un côté, l'autre entrant en confrontation avec la babine supérieure. Si elle pleurait maintenant, c'en était fini.

« Et puis j'ai jamais rien pigé aux femmes, vous êtes d'un compliqué ! Quelle galère d'essayer de vous comprendre, j'ai abandonné au bout d'un moment ! »

Elle ne voyait pas ses commissures qui remontaient, qui cassaient un peu plus son masque d'indifférence, laissaient entrapercevoir légèrement de la chaleur.

Sa bouche lui faisait mal, sous l'insistance de ses muscles à sourire et la résolution de son esprit de ne pas pleurer.

« Abruti. »

~ ● ~

A danser aussi près de lui, elle devenait de plus en plus consciente des émanations citronnées exacerbées par la sueur, dégagées par sa peau en chaleur. Le menton sur son épaule, si elle tournait un peu la tête vers la gauche, elle profiterait des chatouillis promis par ses mèches brunes. Mais, électrisée par les doigts posés pudiquement sur ses hanches, elle n'osait faire un geste, de crainte de faire pencher la tension qui courait entre leurs corps d'un côté plutôt que de l'autre. Ce n'était pas pour lui que le bas de son dos se cambrait, s'arquait pour révéler une taille plus féminine, il s'agissait plus d'un réflexe issu du désir, de l'absence de chaleur dans la chute de ses reins. Le moindre toucher provoquait des réactions nerveuses dans cette partie de son anatomie.

Ils ne suivaient pas le moins du monde le rythme imposé par la musique qui s'élevait de l'antique appareil et adoptaient une cadence plus douce et plus tendre. Ils dansaient à l'allure ordonnée par la valse qui murmurait ses notes à leurs oreilles seules. Secrètement, elle s'agrippait à ses épaules élargies, dans la confidence de leur passé. Leurs regards ne se croisaient pas, tous les sens dédiés aux senteurs émanées par l'autre ; obnubilé par le décalquage entre le passé et le présent, il se perdait dans les effluves sucrés de sa peau. Pas un mot, dans l'ignorance la plus totale de la réalité pour se replonger, le temps de quelques minutes, dans un souvenir irréconciliable avec l'évidence.

Le temps d'une brève échappatoire, ils se retrouvaient pour apaiser les blessures de l'âme d'aujourd'hui avec les instants heureux d'hier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la foule occupée à se dandiner sur le morceau pop, quoiqu'une légère mélancolie induite par les sons suppliants de la guitare, et tomba sur les deux chevelures brunes bougeant en léger décalage. Pour quelqu'un d'inaccessible, comme lui-même, l'ambiance particulière de l'alcôve que ces deux-là formaient se révélait incompréhensible et, au final, insupportable. Cette intimité, cette proximité, étrangères à ses préoccupations et ses intérêts, se montraient dérangeants et irascibles. Malaisé, il n'en voyait que l'inutilité flagrante, l'obscur sentiment d'être de trop, une tendresse choquante et indécente.

Il n'avait pas adressé un mot à la jeune femme, évité de croiser ses yeux bruns, avec le soupçon qu'elle faisait de même. Il associait sa froideur avec l'explosion de colère clôturant leur dernier entretien, sous le ciel du mois d'août, qu'il n'expliquait pas. Il se jugeait exempt de reproches, et ce sourd ressentiment pesait grandement sur la patience dont il faisait preuve lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa compagnie, chose qui se réalisait beaucoup plus souvent que ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter. Leur côtoiement, continu désormais, se justifiant de par l'engouement amical de Lee et la volonté de poursuivre leur relation par Kiba, et sa rancune inexplicable résultaient un agacement passivement agressif loin de s'en indifférer, sa pensée vis-à-vis de la jeune femme plongeait de plus en plus dans les méandres de la contrariété qu'elle produisait, tant par son comportement que par l'incapacité à le décrypter qui tâchait ses pensées. Entre taquineries exaspérantes et actes imprévisibles, voire ombrageux, elle se révélait trop complexe et déconcertante pour un esprit qui se targuait de saisir les grandes lignes d'une personnalité dès les premières impressions. Insaisissable et trop souriante, façade trompe l'œil bien trop attractive, telle une publicité attirante, il convenait que définitivement, ils étaient trop dissemblables pour s'entendre et nouer un lien ne serait-ce que cordial.

Assistant malgré lui aux retrouvailles de deux anciens amants, cette démonstration de sentiments subodorait des relents humains qu'il, s'il ne les niait pas, assimilait difficilement.

Assise le dos bien droit dans le canapé défoncé, son regard erra vers les deux silhouettes masculines éloignées et adossées au mur, raides et tendues, une observation affûtée qui ne seyait pas à une atmosphère de fête, des cheveux longs qui flottaient sur les omoplates ou bien caressaient la naissance des clavicules. Il retourna à son voisin blond qui réalisait l'essentiel de leur conversation, à l'enthousiasme de leur rencontre hasardeuse. Elle n'atteignait pas le niveau de son plaisir quant à leur échange renouvelé de paroles et de mots, tout en proie à l'association qu'elle faisait de son amitié avec des sentiments plus dévorants indissociablement, ils étaient liés, les deux faces d'une amitié improbable, l'un aussi blond que les sourires qu'il prodiguait ou fabriquait sur ses lèvres roses à coups de rires, l'autre aussi noir que les larmes et les secrets qu'elle cachait dans la solitude de son esprit. La séparation volontaire de ce qui la faisait souffrir, avec comme sacrifice ce qui la faisait rire, elle l'avait assumée platement et ne la regrettait pas.

Plongée dans la turpitude qui la prenait à contempler ces deux miroirs d'eau qui ornaient ce visage connu adolescent, elle sentait s'accroître l'embarras de le revoir, sachant qu'inévitablement, elle ne pourrait réguler le flot des réminiscences qui accourraient, sitôt seule dans l'obscurité de son minuscule appartement. Des protestations qui venaient de son autre côté indiquaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls le garçon assis à sa gauche répliquait aux derniers mots de l'ami d'enfance. Elle soupçonnait la volonté d'attirer l'attention de ses yeux verts sur lui-même, tant ils rivalisaient de chamailleries, de bons mots ou de bienveillance envers sa personne. Ses iris, noires elles aussi, débordaient d'émotions aux antipodes de la seule œillade aussi sombre qu'elle eût autrement connue pendant sa courte vie, telles que la gentillesse et la camaraderie. Charmée, elle assistait à une lutte innocente pour départager sur qui ses yeux verts se poseraient le plus longtemps.

Entre mots avortés par la honte et sourires malgré elle, doucement annihilée par leur générosité désarmante, elle sentait son cœur relâcher un peu de l'angoisse qui la tiraillait d'ordinaire à cette heure de la nuit.

Regroupés pour des motivations différant d'une personne à une autre, chacun ressentait la même chaleur enfumée aux résonnances de cris et d'alcool, les oreilles pleines d'une cacophonie festive, les yeux submergés de couleurs assombries par l'éclat de la nuit. Pour certains il s'agissait de célébrer les résultats positifs qui accompagnaient la fin du semestre et de se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage, à l'entrée du second pour d'autres, plutôt d'un moment d'éclipse dans un quotidien dominé par l'angoisse du doute et la recherche d'assurance et de repères ou bien d'une occasion de se retrouver, propre à une bande d'amis.

Tel était le cas de Naruto, de Lee, de Shikamaru, ou bien de Tenten, entraînée là par Sakura pour profiter d'une des fêtes organisées sur le campus scientifique de Konoha, parsemées et florissantes à la fin de septembre. Kiba se joignit plaisamment à la partie, encouragé quelque peu en cela par la présence de têtes familières parmi la filière de biologie qu'il suivait cette année dans la volonté de se chercher hors de la part prise par les animaux dans sa vie. Neji s'était plié de mauvaise grâce aux injonctions conjuguées de ses amis, qui voyaient dans le fait qu'il entamait son stage dans les prochaines semaines une opportunité et une justification de sa présence en ces lieux. Invoquant l'indubitable réalité de son insupportable absence dans les mois à venir, le manque à venir de sa personnalité exceptionnelle et unique, ainsi que de l'expression sans faille de sa profonde intelligence et prompte tolérance, ils l'avaient traîné, bon gré mal gré, dans une activité qu'il jugeait improductive.

De taille relativement moyenne dans ses effectifs, le campus regroupait plusieurs institutions dédiées à l'enseignement des sciences, technologies ou des mathématiques l'on pouvait fréquemment croiser plusieurs profils dans l'environnement estudiantin.

Excepté que celui que Shikamaru espérait n'arrivait point. L'attente s'étalait sur plusieurs heures, désormais, et, à force de scruter la foule, il commençait à reconnaître vaguement les dizaines de visages présents dans la salle, mais aucun ne correspondait aux traits que sa mémoire retenait. L'exaspération commençait à se faire de plus en plus pesante sur ses nerfs vaguement mis à l'épreuve par l'expectative. Il n'était pas venu pour roucouler doucement sous l'influence douceâtre des liquides qui amenuisaient la perception. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite l'autre observait la foule également, le mur soutenant son poids par l'intermédiaire de son épaule. Il était le seul dans la confidence du projet et de la réelle raison de sa présence à dire vrai, au final, il s'agissait de la même pour eux deux. Il croisa son regard blanc, qui trahissait un peu de la tension qui l'habitait lui-même ils attendaient la même chose.

« Sortons, ça me monte à la tête. »

Neji obtempéra d'un bref signe de tête puis emprunta sa suite. Shikamaru se dirigea en premier lieu vers les canapés s'approchant d'un sofa occupé par trois personnes, il leur indiqua la porte d'entrée pour leur signifier leurs intentions.

« Attends, je vous accompagne ! »

Les mots claironnants s'entendaient distinctement par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule émanés d'une voix masculine au timbre plutôt étouffé, leur clarté s'accordait étrangement avec les nuances lumineuses de sa chevelure. Il se releva précipitamment et se saisit de la veste en jean posée sur l'accoudoir elle ne se teintait pas du bleu attendu, mais d'un orange légèrement foncé qui perdait la vivacité de sa couleur, comme défraîchi. Ils se frayèrent un passage à travers la salle enfumée puis parvinrent à s'extraire de l'ambiance bruyante pour un silence plus feutré. Le choc auditif entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur était assez impressionnant pas un bruit dans le hall, le silence dénonçait le sommeil des autres habitants.

Farfouillant dans les poches de son sweat large qui présentait l'avantage non négligeable de garder la chaleur, il en tira le paquet de cigarettes, puis en porta une à sa bouche. Ils passèrent la seconde porte pour se retrouver dehors. Nuit d'automne, le ciel, exceptionnellement dégagé en cette fin de septembre, se moirait d'étoiles chatoyantes et froides. La lune, absente des radars, devait probablement collecter cette brillance lointaine et en revêtir sa pâle et maladive carnation, pour l'heure s'approchant de sa prochaine exhibition. L'air vif piqua leurs visages échauffés par le bruit, les vapeurs, la proximité cinglant leurs joues, ces derniers se parèrent de discrètes rougeurs. Au fil des minutes, elles laissèrent place à un léger teint affadi par l'obscurité.

« Hey dis donc, vous avez remarqué, Lee a complètement craqué sur Sakura ! s'exclama Naruto.

\- Difficile de ne pas voir ça. »

Neji ne pouvait effectivement qu'affirmer le propos Lee se montrait très assidu dans l'expression de ses sentiments que ce fut par son visage ou la gestuelle du reste de son corps, il était difficile de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il exprimait. Et le sourire béat, le regard pétillant, toute l'euphorie dont il faisait preuve en sa présence trahissait l'émoi qui le prenait.

« Il va la saoûler rapidement à se comporter comme il le fait maintenant… Il est ridicule et ses blagues ne sont pas drôles du tout…

\- Je préfère le sens de l'humour de Lee au tien. Il est un peu plus spirituel et moins lourd.

\- Au moins je ne râle pas chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche !

\- Je n'ouvre pas la mienne pour sortir des conneries à tout bout de champ.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce que tu viens de dire à ton avis ?!

\- Tu la connaissais avant, cette Sakura ? »

Cela devenait de plus en plus une spécialité de détourner une conversation qui le dépitait vers un sujet un tant soit peu sérieux…

« C'était une amie d'enfance. On traînait toujours ensemble au collège, puis on s'est perdus de vue au lycée, elle est allée dans un autre établissement. Ça m'fait vraiment plaisir de la revoir, on était très proches.

\- Tu m'étonnes, une fille qui réussissait à te supporter…

\- Parce que t'as réussi à te faire respecter d'Ino depuis le temps ?

\- Rah, ne me parle pas de cette furie… J'ai passé ces derniers jours à l'éviter, elle voulait absolument que l'on se revoit. Je te dis pas la galère si ma mère apprend qu'elle est en ville…

\- Qu'a-t-elle donc de si horrible ? demanda Neji, curieux.

\- Elle s'entend bien avec ma mère.

\- Et ?..

\- Juste cette phrase devrait te suffire pour deviner l'ampleur de la catastrophe… Tu ne ressors pas vivant si tu te trouves au milieu. Si par chance cela arrive, tu es changé à jamais… Crois-moi.

\- Il dit ça uniquement parce qu'il n'a jamais su dire non à Ino.

\- Tu veux savoir combien de mes cicatrices sont dues aux coups de cette folle ? »

Le temps que dura la combustion du tube de nicotine, aspiré peu à peu par la respiration solliciteuse de Shikamaru, ce furent essentiellement ce dernier et Naruto qui échangèrent, alternant l'ironie mordante et les piques sarcastiques, louvoyant entre les répliques acérées plus ou moins avec succès, toujours secondés par la vivacité. Ces discussions mordantes n'avaient pas de fins mordantes, bien au contraire, contribuant à la solidification de leur amitié, forgeant même quelques briques de l'amitié que Neji leur portait : elles assuraient des bases solides à ces affections, en même temps que la prise du quotidien sur ces relations. Désormais, les côtoyer devenait coutumier, normal les verbes narquois et les noms animaliers, qui donnaient souvent cours à de mémorables concours, construisaient un fond sonore régulier, presque réconfortant, dans sa réalité.

Des éclats de rire parvinrent à leurs oreilles plongées dans un silence momentané. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Lee et les deux camarades féminines, probablement eux aussi dans la quête d'air frais et de moments de repos auditifs.

« Oh, Kiba n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Naruto.

\- Non non, il a trouvé de quoi s'occuper…, commença Lee.

\- Il danse avec une fille, encore ? Souffla Shikamaru.

\- Haha, non ! Il s'est trouvé mal, et vu qu'il ne voulait pas sortir, il comate sur un canapé !

\- Quel boulet…

\- Enfin trouvé, Nara ! »

Le campus n'était pas entièrement désert malgré l'heure tardive, l'on pouvait encore voir quelques âmes glisser furtivement sur le béton, tels des fantômes sous le clair de lune absent. Le silence de leur démarche s'accompagnait du discret claquement des chaussures sur le sol, parfois celui plus relevé d'une paire de talons qui se hâtait de traverser furtivement l'espace. Mais la voix, tonnante et résonnante dans l'anonymat de la nuit, se garnissait des bruits du déplacement de trois corps. Shikamaru, ainsi interpellé tant par l'évocation de son nom que la rudesse de l'expression des mots, pointa son regard dans la direction des personnes qui s'avançaient vers leur petit groupe. Ainsi, il avait tenu parole.

« J'ai eu peur que tu te défiles à nouveau. Ravi de voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? »

Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un seul tour. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ces mots qui sortaient en flots de sa bouche la surprise, la consternation étaient telles !... Le cœur, qui après avoir raté un battement, repartait de plus belle en adoptant un rythme crescendo. Le corps se couvrait d'une pelisse de froideur, à la fois asséchée par l'air, mais qui gardait l'impression d'être submergée par une cascade d'eau froide. Se retrouver face à lui, cet être honni, cause de tout, cause de la souffrance de Tayuya, de leur rupture, de ces rancœurs qui prenaient encore effet ce soir… Responsable de l'entièreté de la galère, quel était donc son but en étant présent ?...

La réflexion commença à reprendre le dessus dans l'esprit de Shikamaru, et le pas sur le chaos provoqué par l'apparition de ces cheveux gris, de ces pupilles noires si minces qu'elles semblaient se noyer dans le blanc laiteux de la cornée de ces yeux en amande si sinueux, de cette bouche fine et sombre, qui accentuaient l'austérité de ce visage. La colère, l'amertume de cette époque, le sentiment de sa dignité écrasée, foulée aux pieds, la rancœur provoquée par le souvenir du sourire méprisant, les sentiments refoulés, si fort parfois qu'ils en étaient devenus asphyxiants par résistance, pour ne pas les laisser dominer, s'accaparer la totalité de son âme et transformer sa tranquillité relative d'esprit en un flot bilieux d'acrimonie… La lutte pour garder une pensée rationnelle, ne pas adopter un comportement égoïste et nocif pour les personnes l'entourant… Seul le désespoir planait désormais à la surface.

« Simplement de passage. Ton charmant visage me manquait Nara, je voulais que l'on évoque avec nostalgie les lointains souvenirs du lycée, répondit narquoisement Sakon.

\- Si je m'attendais à voir ta face de rat ce soir…

\- Crevure, on va montrer à tes petits copains comment tu te barres la queue entre les jambes dès que ça commence à chauffer un peu.

\- Hey, vous vous prenez pour qui là, à débarquer et à foutre votre merde comme vous le faites !

\- Calme-toi, petit blondinet, tout ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Ca me regarde à partir du moment où vous insultez un de mes amis ! Facile de traiter quelqu'un de lâche quand on est trois contre une personne ! Vous allez voir qui sont les lopettes ! »

Avant que quiconque pût exprimer un seul mot, Naruto fonça en direction du groupe des trois. Vélocement, férocement. Ils avaient bien vu l'expression de son visage tandis qu'il parlait : dur, contrarié, froid celui qui se faisait une idée haute de l'amitié, trop longtemps confiné dans la solitude, presque au point d'avoir peur de lui-même, parfois, qui respectait chacun avec la même estime ou sympathie qu'il adoptait avec les relations les plus intimes, celui-ci ne supportait plus, dès lors, la moindre dégradation, insulte, déshonneur, faits à ses amis.

« Naruto ! S'écrièrent en parallèle Neji et Shikamaru. »

On ne traitait pas Nara de dégonflé, quand on savait qu'il fût un des premiers à lui adresser la parole, parmi les élèves, à lui parler normalement. Catalogué « original » à l'école, il avait toujours connu le bord, l'écart, auxquels on le remisait si bien. Regardé de travers, fui, moqué, plus rarement agressé, souvent il s'était demandé s'il traînait une odeur particulière, s'il avait une tâche sur la figure, ou une inscription étrange sur l'un de ses vêtements ou son corps… Mais à son grand désarroi, ses découvertes restaient nulles, mais son incompréhension toujours présente. Quelques jours après la rentrée des classes de l'école primaire, lors de la récréation, pressentant une année qui ressemblerait en tous points aux deux précédentes, Naruto rejoignit le coin de la cour qu'il occupait déjà, tous les jours d'école, à cette heure précise : sur le côté d'un bâtiment, à proximité de la clôture qui délimitait l'enceinte de l'établissement au moins, ici, aucun ne le regardait pas bizarrement, et il pouvait jouir d'un certain calme. Occupé à arracher les brins d'herbe en attendant que sonnât la fin de la pause, il fut surpris par l'apparition précipitée d'un autre élève de sa classe, qui, manifestement, par l'expression ennuyée de son visage, fuyait quelque chose. Il remarqua la présence du jeune blond, et lui fit signe de ne pas dire un mot. Il jeta ensuite des regards suspicieux en arrière, vers le flot de voix qui parvenait à leurs oreilles. Naruto pouvait encore se rappeler les premiers mots que lui adressa Shikamaru : « Chut, ils veulent me faire jouer au football… Trop fatiguant. T'as trouvé une super cachette dis donc ! »

Ce nouvel arrivé, bien vite au courant de la réputation du marginal, préférait fuir ces à-propos et cet essaim de la société pour mieux les contempler à l'écart, de la même façon qu'il observait les nuages. Et quelqu'un qui préfère arracher des brins d'herbe avec vous se garde pour la vie.

Avant qu'ils n'eurent la possibilité d'intervenir, la dernière silhouette, restée silencieuse, tout à gauche, se décala. Un amas de cheveux blancs, reflété d'argent, s'abattit sur Naruto et le poussa violemment, l'empêchant de porter atteinte à Kidômaru ou Sakon le corps du jeune attaquant se vautra sur le sol bétonné, tombant sur le côté. La partie supérieure et l'épaule prirent la grande partie des dommages.

« Naruto ! »

Plusieurs voix s'écrièrent, dont celle plus perçante de Sakura. L'appelé se redressa, une main empoignant le bras blessé.

« Reste où tu es Naruto, ça ne te regarde pas. Depuis le début, c'est avec lui que j'en ai, fit Shikamaru en désignant Sakon du menton. Revois ta définition du lâche, Kidômaru, j'ai jamais cherché à l'éviter. »

Il se lança également dans l'arène aux lions. Il se dirigeait vers celui qu'il tâclait déjà dans ses mots, tout à la joie d'extirper enfin ses démons de son être, de purger son esprit des regrets et des nausées, et de les balancer à la figure de son passé qui le regardait de haut sur son piédestal, avec tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait. Il souriait, à l'idée de se confronter enfin avec ce maître des sentiments illusoires, qui avait étranglé sa fierté et sa dignité dans un cercle d'hypocrisie et de fausses promesses.

Kidômaru voulut venir en aide à son ami, mais il fut interpellé par la voix étonnamment décidée de Neji :

« Ce sera moi ton adversaire. Enfin, je n'ai plus de contraintes pour te rappeler la place que tu mérites. »

Et Neji céda à cette envie irrépressible, libre de tout carcan social, sous les regards absents des étoiles et délié des obligations d'étiquette ou de politesse. Dans l'obscurité il laissa libre cours au flot d'agressivité qui se contenait sourdement dans l'enclos de la bienséance depuis plusieurs minutes, et dont le tumulte augmentait à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette voix sarcastique. Au feu la contenance et la discipline, le respect des normes et des conventions, l'espace d'un instant qui semblait intemporel dans la nuit, il s'abandonna à ce flux passionné de révolte qui faisait feu dans ses poings.

Lee regardait avec consternation ses amis en prise avec leurs adversaires mais il savait que ce qui se déroulait à ce moment-là ne concernait que ces deux-là. C'était leur passé qu'ils affrontaient ce soir. A son grand désarroi, il ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité, bien qu'il brulât d'être à leurs côtés, mais ce n'était pas son combat, ni pour lui-même, ni pour sa dignité.

« Mais… Pourquoi vous restez plantés là ! Allez les aider ! s'insurgea Sakura.

\- Naruto ! cria-t-il au blond qui se relevait et regardait en direction des lutteurs. Ce n'est plus de notre ressort…C'est un combat pour leur fierté » répondit-il simplement à la jeune femme.

Naruto lui jeta un regard frustré mais obtempéra.

Impuissants, ils les observèrent combattre deux à deux, Kimimaro attentif mais n'intervenant pas. Neji ne possédait pas la hargne de Shikamaru, ni les mêmes motivations ce dernier, bien que dominé par l'emportement, n'en perdait pas pour le moins ses réflexes et sa capacité à réfléchir. Il se montrait plus offensif que le premier, et bien qu'il ne fût pas pourvu de la même facilité d'esquive, il réussissait à éviter certains coups de poings que voulait lui porter Sakon. Il profita d'une faille dans la garde de son adversaire pour s'abattre sur lui et le plaquer au sol, tel un vulgaire sac de condiments. Au même moment, Kidômaru se décala lorsque son opposant voulut le frapper au visage et réussit à le repousser violemment celui-ci, entrainé et par son élan et par la poussée, ne pouvait stopper son mouvement. Il grimaça lorsque son poing entra en collision avec le mur et qu'il sentit la douleur irradier dans son poignet.

Surplombant Sakon qui gisait au sol, comme dans un étrange renversement des rôles, siégeant sur le trône du dominant, au sommet d'un fragile château de cartes et toisant le roi de cœur renversé de son piédestal par le valet, d'un ton atone, Shikamaru déclara :

« Nous y voilà, avec chacun nos fautes.

\- Quelles fautes ! Elle m'avait choisi ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour elle seule ! lui répondit Sakon de la même hauteur de ton, mais beaucoup plus sèche, beaucoup plus contenue, beaucoup plus agressive.

\- Tu n'as jamais osé m'affronter en face, jamais eu le courage de me tenir tête… Tu t'es toujours défilé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, lopette ? J'en brûlais ! Elle m'avait demandé de ne rien te dire, elle te protégeait car elle avait pitié de toi, déchet ! s'écria-t-il tout en se relevant.

\- Non, tu étais persuadé qu'elle tomberait dans tes bras. Tu n'as pas supporté, jaloux, quand elle m'a choisi en premier. C'est juste ta foutue fierté que tu défends, pas elle.

\- Préférence qui n'a pas été marquée longtemps, je te rappelle. »

Le sourire sardonique de Sakon se fit de plus en plus accentué au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Shikamaru.

Les bras croisés sur le flanc, impassible, le regard presque absent, plongé dans les irisations bleutées du goudron, Kimimaro ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde. En marge, il n'était pas intervenu, n'accordant pas à un regard à ses complices, et encore moins aux illustres inconnus qui regardaient avec tension. Le cri de douleur qui transperça les ténèbres le fit relever simplement la tête, presque avec ennui. Kidômaru, à genoux, tentait d'apaiser le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez en le pressant à l'aide des deux mains.

Kimimaro délia les bras, attendant de constater si son concours serait requis. Shikamaru et Sakon stoppèrent leur entretien également le dernier s'avança en boitant.

« Putain !... »

Kidomaru se redressa prestement, pressant son poignet gauche contre son nez, la manche du vêtement buvant allègrement le sang qui tâchait progressivement le vêtement. Neji se décala vers Shikamaru la mixité et l'effusion se terminaient chacun reprenait sa place, tant dans son corps que dans la vie. C'était la dernière fois, certainement, qu'ils se rencontraient et peut-être, probablement, se regarderaient, désormais, en chien de faïence, mais sans l'envie de dégobiller qui prendrait possession de leur gorge. L'ignorance sans la hargne, l'indifférence sans le ressentiment.

« Hyûga t'a bien défiguré à ce que je vois, quelle honte pour toi.

\- Tu peux parler abruti, moi au moins je peux me déplacer… »

Kidômaru vint prêter son épaule à Sakon, faisant office de béquille pour le boiteux, Kimimaro condescendit enfin à se placer de l'autre côté. Il jeta un dernier regard froid et impénétrable, puis sans un mot, ils disparurent dans l'anonymat de la nuit.

Il se passa quelques instants où ils scrutèrent leurs silhouettes qui s'enfonçaient vaille que vaille dans l'épaisseur suintante de l'obscurité. Tremblant, la lèvre éclatée, Shikamaru cerna son torse dans l'étreinte de ses bras, permettant de bloquer et par conséquent de momentanément rendre supportable la douleur qui perçait à travers ses côtes et l'obligeait à rester debout, le haut du corps légèrement penché dans l'appréhension sourde de la souffrance. Il ne put réprimer le spasme qui sortit de ses lèvres, nerveusement, lorsque son avant-bras vint se positionner contre son flanc.

Ce fut également le moment où les spectateurs affluèrent sur le reste de la scène, et en lieu et place de la salve d'applaudissements, assénaient les acteurs, de toute manière incapables d'effectuer une révérence, d'un flot d'insultes expulsé spontanément, appuyé par l'affection et l'inquiétude.

Sakura s'intéressa au poignet enflé, rougeoyant, de Neji, qu'il n'osait pas trop faire bouger et faisait pendre le long de son corps, comme handicapé par un poids mort.

« Ce n'est pas important, mauvaise chute. Shikamaru est en plus mauvaise posture. »

Elle traduisit son assentiment d'un bref signe de tête et se rapprocha du jeune Nara, dont la situation, effectivement, nécessita les premiers gestes de secours, connaissance qu'elle était la seule à posséder. Lee et Naruto concentraient toute leur attention envers leurs camarades, mués par le sentiment primaire d'assister un être aimé dans le besoin ou la douleur, peut-être dans l'excès, tant dans leur inquiétude que de sa manifestation, au risque d'agacer plutôt qu'attendrir ces personnes visées par cet engouement. Mais l'exaspération apparente, un si parfait rideau que Shikamaru et Neji se précipitaient pour s'en recouvrir, n'était que la manière de cacher la gratitude ressentie alors par deux esprits pudiques pour qui l'expression de sentiments si intimes relevait de la traversée entre deux sommets montagneux sur un fil de funambule.

Tenten se recouvrait d'une ombrelle de discrétion et de silence impressionnée, perdue, elle observait les autres s'activer. Elle se sentait en décalage avec les circonstances elle ne possédait pas un degré de proximité proche, relationnellement parlant, avec ces deux acteurs, et ne voulait pas entraver Sakura dans l'exercice et mise en pratique de ses savoirs médicaux. Inutile, à ce moment-là, elle se sentait presque gênée d'être présente, intruse. A ces côtés, remarqua-t-elle, Neji étudiait également l'effervescence autour de Shikamaru, le bruit de sa respiration si ténu qu'elle ne prenait conscience de sa présence qu'à l'instant. Elle murmura quelques mots, dans l'espoir que leur écho fît disparaître cette ambiance malaisée.

« Tu… Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas grave ? »

\- Oui, c'est simplement cassé, répondit-il du même ton, étonné tant de la question que de l'identité de son interlocutrice.

\- Il faut que j'aille chercher de la glace chez moi pour Shikamaru. Venez, on s'occupera de ton poignet en même temps. »

Interpellés par Sakura, ils délaissèrent Lee et Naruto, agglutinés autour de Shikamaru qui exhibait une marbrure admirable sur le flanc gauche, et suivirent la silhouette frêle qui retournait en direction de l'immeuble du dortoir, les cheveux auréolés des réverbérations soyeuses de la lumière blafarde du lampadaire à deux heures du matin.

Le trio retrouva donc le carrelage de losanges du hall d'entrée, les puissants éclairages artificiels si choquants en comparaison des lueurs amères de la nuit, que Sakura fut éblouie quelques secondes. Les sons couverts d'une musique rock leur parvenaient, et les premières heures de la soirée leur revinrent vaguement en mémoire, tant la parenthèse d'une durée de quelques minutes au final, s'était révélée beaucoup plus étendue dans le temps. Les danses et le canapé semblaient dater de plusieurs jours. Ils traversèrent d'un pas rapide la grande étendue d'un vert de gris pâle pour gagner une grande porte métallique. Sakura la déverrouilla et, à sa suite, ils s'engagèrent dans la volée d'escaliers qu'ils quittèrent au premier étage. Dans le mutisme régnant dans le couloir, parmi le réseau d'ouvertures dont les protections de couleur blanche se miraient de nuances noires à leurs yeux, elle s'avança vers celle où logeait, selon la pancarte placardée à côté, « Haruno ».

Elle les fit entrer et tâtonna quelques instants avant de trouver la source de lumière. Elle ôta ses chaussures, leur demandant de faire de même, puis disparaissant dans une pièce, les encouragea à pénétrer plus avant dans son petit appartement. Ils ôtèrent leurs godillots, mal à l'aise, silencieux, observant discrètement ces lieux inconnus dont l'exiguïté trahissait qu'elle vivait seule. Les murs d'un blanc non pas immaculé mais cassé, Tenten attarda son regard sur les manuels soigneusement empilés sur la table adossée à la structure porteuse, traités de médecine dont le langage devait lui être aussi obscur que des rudiments de comptabilité. Neji absorba et apprécia la netteté visuelle qui se dégageait du rangement méthodique et ordonné de l'étudiante.

Sakura ressortit de la pièce et posa ce qui semblait être une trousse de secours sur la table.

« Il va falloir immobiliser ton poignet et le décongestionner. J'ai de la bande élastique là-dedans et normalement, il doit y avoir des glaçons ici » fit-elle en se baissant.

Elle commença à farfouiller dans le petit bac de congélation inclus dans le frigidaire de taille réduite. Elle en sortit un sac informe de ce qui semblait être de légumes froids et l'enroula dans un torchon blanc.

« Désolée, je l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas peur que Shikamaru n'ait une côte cassée... Si c'est le cas, il s'est jeté tout seul dans une sacrée galère ! Je reviens tout à l'heure. »

Elle les abandonna, deux grands dadais qui ne savaient pas où se mettre, pris dans son tourbillon vif et alerte, débarqués sur une île déserte et étrangère. Perdu, le guide rassurant sur qui ils reposaient leur perplexité et leur méconnaissance. Un mutisme embarrassant commença à s'installer, ponctué par les regards qu'ils évitaient de se jeter, les tentatives d'esquisses d'action avortées qui ne faisaient que les rendre plus gauches et maladroits à leurs propres yeux.

Après le feu des instants de révolte, la douce parenthèse qui substituait l'amitié à la Vie, ils commençaient à rentrer dans les clous de la bienséance et de la conscience, à se remémorer l'état de leur relation, avec plus de gêne que de colère. Presque avec timidité, mais sans réluctance, elle n'osait mettre en action les exactions de Sakura, mal à l'aise avec ce presque inconnu si déconcertant qu'elle ne savait sur quel pied danser avec lui. Lui ne savait tout simplement pas quelle attitude adopter il sentait bien que tous deux n'étaient plus aux prises de la froideur qui prenait un plaisir pervers à se manifester si souvent, mais ce qui pouvait exister en terme de sentiments ne se dotaient pas non plus d'une quelconque tiédeur. Le fait était qu'il se disputait très rarement avec quelqu'un rareté encore plus unique lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et il tourna la tête instinctivement. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, surpris mais sans antipathie. Elle brisa le contact, frotta ses mains contre le tissu rêche de ses cuisses, puis dirigea ses gestes vers la trousse. Il la regarda faire en silence, chercher la bande de tissu, la dérouler doucement.

Il releva la manche de son pull pour dévoiler son poignet enflé et rouge et le lui présenter. Elle apposa le début du rouleau par le dessous et débuta l'enroulement, ce qui suffit à le faire grimacer de douleur.

« Désolée, fit-elle en observant sa réaction. »

Toujours sans un mot, elle continua à ligoter son bras dans cet étau de souffrance qui n'avait de pureté que la couleur, et emprisonnait les élancements dans un spot précis. Maintenue, la peine de la jonction se faisait légèrement moins ardente. Les doigts frais de la jeune fille l'effleuraient de temps à autre délicatement, comme autant de pas de moineau dans la neige, et qui se posait dans le creux de sa main et y déposait des gouttelettes d'hiver, les phalanges picoraient sa peau brûlante et rougeoyante, Tout en gardant le regard penché sur l'enrubannement progressif, elle brisa le calme auditif :

« Je m'excuse également pour la dernière fois. J'ai été sotte de réagir ainsi sous le coup de la colère, c'était malpoli de ma part et très enfantin… Je n'aurais pas dû en faire un tel spectacle. »

De biais il vit ses pommettes se garnir d'un étalage rouge tendre, caressées par les cils qu'elle gardait obstinément baissés. Il aurait pu jubiler face à cette déclaration de défaite, ce jet d'armes, cet abaissement résigné de la garde qui le désignait par conséquence vainqueur, Jules César de pacotille d'une divergence incomprise. Il aurait pu se réjouir de cette débandade qui signait son triomphe et la véracité de ses opinions.

« Je m'excuse pour ma réflexion lors de notre première rencontre. Je me suis laissé gagner par l'agacement pour ma part, je me suis montré extrêmement… discourtois et impoli. »

Peut-être la voyait-il maintenant, cette faille dont le phantasme l'angoissait au plus haut point, se refusant presque à croire qu'il en fût également pourvu, à l'image du commun des mortels qui l'entourait. Peut-être la touchait-il, tournait-il autour, tel un chat sauvage qui ne pouvait déterminer si la nature de sa proie tenait plus du bon que du mauvais, sentait-il et les relents d'humanité qui s'en exhalait et les effluves chaudes sur sa peau d'être imparfait. Apercevait-il les efforts qu'elle déployait pour courber l'échine ainsi la première, l'offrant à la merci de sa gueule généreuse ou affamée, le cœur étreint par le risque de rejet et d'infection.

Il accepta de baisser la tête également, non en signe de soumission mais d'humilité. Vie mouvante et déconcertante, imprévisible, changeante, tout autant qu'une personne. Il s'autorisa à poser un pied dans la brèche, hésitant et tâtonnant, mais une part de lui somme toute. Il condescendit à ne pas arrêter son jugement, à soulever un pan pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil, examiner, vérifier s'il n'avait pas oublié une pépite, là, terrée dans le noir…

Elle ressentit l'étrangeté de ses mots, touchée par ces murmures chancelants déclamés par l'ombre d'une voix et qui la laissaient à la fois interdite et stupéfaite. Elle ne vit pas ses yeux, mais le faible éclairage de la pièce rendait discrète la roseur inattendue des joues de Neji.

« J'aurais, de toute façon, dû faire attention aux mots que j'ai employés. C'est habituel avec Kiba, entre chamailleries et plaisanteries familières, mais nous n'étions pas seuls.

\- C'est normal d'adopter des manières plus aisées avec quelqu'un connu aussi…intimement.

\- Il tient plus de l'ami que du coup de cœur. C'est un passé qui ne changera pas.»

Elle termina de recouvrir la partie de son bras lancinante de douleur du bandage blanc et le fixa. Il apprécia la diminution sensible des ondes irradiantes de son poignet. A la pensée de Sakura, elle partit en recherche dans le congélateur, et après qu'elle eût extrait quelques glaçons et déposé sur un tissu fin, elle en confectionna une poche de fraîcheur qu'elle lui tendit. Il l'appliqua avec bienvenue sur la zone douloureuse.

Pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé il n'y en avait plus besoin. Flottait entre eux cette tension calme et sereine qui faisait sourire doucement, cette mélancolie subtile qui ne tirait pas les larmes mais ramenait les bras près du corps pour une étreinte languide, cette tranquillité d'eau de roche de la même pureté que la compréhension intrinsèque et tacite qu'ils se communiquaient l'un à l'autre, cette magnificence du silence dans le jeu de regards solitaires, frêles esquifs qui se perdaient dans le vide, cette absence de sentiments presque fatigante, quels qu'ils fussent, de l'acrimonie la plus virulente à la passion désespérante.

Un passé qui ne changerait pas, certes, à la différence de certains ersatz d'émotions passés au tamis de la réalité qui passe, un sable mouvant dispersé et catharsisé par le pardon, qui laissait désormais vacants des cœurs vides et purgés de rancune.


	6. La nuit je mens effrontément

_Titre de chapitre : La nuit je mens_ de Bashung

 _« Nous les écorchés vifs, on en a des sévices, oh mais non rien de grave, y a nos hématomes crochus qui nous sauvent, et tous nos points communs dans les dents et nos lambeaux de peau qu'on retrouve ça et là »_. Noir Désir, les Ecorchés

Ino plongea dans la vie de Kiba avec la même intensité qu'il avait fait irruption en elle. Le corps revêtu de nuit, elle s'adossa confortablement contre le dossier de la chaise en bois qui avait certes connu des jours meilleurs, mais présentait l'avantage de ne pas posséder la rigidité de supports plus récents. Sous ses yeux assombris se déployait un panel sélectif du quotidien du jeune homme endormi, enserrant sereinement le matelas supportant son poids. Le regard aux couleurs du fond marin d'un lagon perdu s'installa pensivement sur le paquet blanc posé négligemment sur un tas de papiers. La main leste, elle s'en empara et en sortit une cigarette qu'elle porta à sa bouche, en partie vermeille des traces du rouge à lèvres appliqué quelques heures auparavant.

Le briquet réchauffa un peu, éphémèrement, la peau de son visage, encore attisée par la chaleur que dégageait Kiba. Ses seins nus se soulevèrent au même rythme que ses poumons inhalaient la fumée. Les doigts à portée de lèvres, elle en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure qui portait les stigmates de leurs embrassades ; elle réajusta la longue mèche de cheveux blonds qui venait caresser sa joue pâle et la glissa derrière l'accroc de son oreille.

Les méandres de l'existence de l'étudiant s'affichaient négligemment, pêle-mêle, au gré des envies de leur propriétaire et créateur, abandonnés par sa main inconsciente. Une balle rouge éventrée, gratifiée de stries et de traces de morsures. Un mont miniature de bouquins s'entassant, disposés qui sur la couverture, qui adossés à l'accumulation ; de ce que la jeune femme pouvait lire, les ouvrages traitaient de soins aux animaux domestiques, du savoir encyclopédique des espèces canines, de questions quant aux explications comportementales de l'animal… Les feuilles qui prenaient l'entier espace central du bureau proposaient des schémas du corps humain, des définitions, des notions de cours de médecine vasculaire à de neuropathologie, en passant par de la nutrition… Des mots qui faisaient tourner la tête, et suscitaient l'admiration. Ino ne put retenir un sourire à la vue des sachets de friandises cachés innocemment derrière l'apparat neutre d'un livre sur les recoins de la région de Konoha.

Sa contemplation s'attarda sur les photographies disséminées sans ordre logique et collées au mur. Elle rencontra un Kiba enfant victorieux, dont les lèvres pourfendaient déjà le charme souriant qu'il exhibait aujourd'hui, en compagnie d'un camarade semblablement du même âge mais rendu quasiment méconnaissable par une paire de lunettes de soleil épaisse et une combinaison qui couvrait la totalité du son corps, à l'exception du visage découvert. La scène se déroulait en plein air ; les garçons trônaient à côté d'une ruche, dans une exploitation qui devait appartenir à la famille du camarade. Plus loin dans le temps, Ino fit la connaissance d'un jeune collégien attablé avec une autre adolescente, probablement en train de faire leurs devoirs ; elle semblait presque s'excuser d'être présente, par un sourire contrit et un regard mélancolique sous la frange noire, saisie au cours de secondes où son stylo cessait de décorer la feuille d'arabesques encrées ; l'adolescent abattu, la tête posée sur le cahier, jetait un coup d'œil désolé vers l'objectif.

Les figures enfantines se retrouvaient dans plusieurs images et ces dernières témoignaient parfois d'expéditions menées à trois : en forêt, vêtues de manteaux à capuches et de sourires mouillés ; à la plage, les pieds dans l'eau. Elles côtoyaient deux têtes féminines agrémentées de nombreux points communs avec le jeune homme : les mêmes cheveux bruns et épais, le regard effilé, l'assurance, la bouche insolente… Ino présuma qu'il s'agissait de personnes de la famille, bien qu'elle fût surprise de l'absence de figure paternelle. Les photographies de groupe familiales présentaient toujours Kiba comme seul élément masculin.

Presque attendrie, elle changea son sujet d'observation pour se tourner vers le protagoniste-même de ces rêveries d'enfance, et ne put s'empêcher de trouver une similarité avec Shikamaru, à travers l'étreinte de l'oreiller pressé entre les bras puissants ou les cheveux qui venaient caresser subtilement le bas de la nuque. Ils dormaient de la même façon.

Elle se remémora la façon dont le corps du jeune Nara, aux côtés duquel elle avait été élevée comme une sœur de par les liens resserrés qui unissaient leurs familles respectives, trahissait l'inexpérience et la maladresse ; que ce fut par les mains tremblantes sur ses hanches, et le doute qu'elles démontraient à s'y poser, le regard qui s'accrochait sans cesse au sien, la lenteur calculée et prudente qu'il mettait à rompre la distance qui séparait ses lèvres du ventre d'Ino. Aujourd'hui encore, cette fin d'après-midi pluvieuse sonnait étrangement en elle, à mi-chemin entre le rêve et le cauchemar, un arrêt du temps qui possédait un vague arrière-goût amer, perceptible uniquement lorsqu'elle réfléchissait intensément à ce passé improbable. Leurs désillusions, et non pas désespoir car ils n'attendaient rien, s'entrelacèrent au même crescendo que leurs mains se nouaient et s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre ; elles se personnifièrent par le dépassement d'un interdit tacite.

Ils savaient que c'était mal, mais celui-ci leur paraissait terriblement moins insupportable que les maux aux prises desquels chacun luttait à cette époque. Quid, alors, de leurs principes, de leur amitié fraternelle, de leur mal-être ; juste quelques instants, tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient fut de s'évader. Qu'importa le regard des autres quand le secret n'existât qu'entre eux, et qu'importèrent les ressentiments quand ils ne se connaissaient que trop bien, à un point tel que le pardon devenait juste acceptation de l'autre. Elle voulait uniquement l'oubli de la déception amère qui résultait d'un amour solitaire et contrebalançait farouchement sa joie de vivre habituelle ; il céda sous le coup des traces d'une rupture difficile et l'inquiétude provoquée par le comportement de l'adolescente. Il se complaisait, sûrement trop, dans son rôle habituel d'alter-ego, toujours à compenser les dérapages et l'enthousiasme souvent excessif de la jeune femme par son recul et le flux continu et fluide de ses émotions. Quelque part, ils étaient à cet instant-là trop éteints pour reprendre, directement, le cours de la vie sans dommages ; il fallait que le temps s'arrêtât pour qu'ils respirèrent à nouveau. La galère actée sous un ciel uniformément gris leur paraissait infiniment plus supportable, scindée entre eux deux, que les emmerdes angoissantes apportées par la chute de l'illusion du sentiment amoureux.

 _« Le vide, l'attente. Et quelque chose qui n'était pas le désespoir, mais l'absence de l'espoir, de tout espoir. »_

S'éloigner de Konoha pour poursuivre ses études à Ame, à long-terme, s'était révélé être une bonne idée. Loin de l'enfance, des remous malaisés des débuts de la féminité, éloignée des amitiés qui s'étiolaient sans qu'elle n'eût prise dessus, et bien que ce fut un déchirement de quitter ses parents, ce départ à zéro se révélait l'opportunité qu'il lui fallait pour grandir. Sous les averses régulières et le vent tournoyant propres au climat de cette région du pays, elle rencontra de nombreuses personnes, se passionna pour la photographie au point de vouloir en faire son métier ; elle forma son œil et sa sensibilité pour en tirer une perception particulière qu'elle retranscrivait dans l'objectif.

Saisir l'instant où l'ombre mange la couleur dans une cacophonie de gris, attraper les subtiles nuances de bleu et de jaune sur une peau pâle, rendre possible la fixation de la vibration de l'air par le désespoir du geste sur le papier, les reflets crus du blanc, le moment où le regard échappe au contrôle de la conscience et s'efface derrière des rêveries surannées, l'éclat des couleurs durant un jour automnal de grisaille, l'harmonie chromatique du soleil sur toutes choses, le sang des lèvres, la tentation virginale d'une jeune pousse, la froideur majestueuse du noir et du blanc sur une carnation. C'était apaisant.

Elle en tira des images qui attiraient l'attention de nombreux amateurs, néophytes ou moins, et lui valaient une reconnaissance locale qui gagnait en expansion chaque jour. Cette renommée, gagnée à coups de concours remportés et de bouche-à-oreille, lui permit même de réaliser quelques missions rémunérées. D'où sa présence à Konoha, où l'office de tourisme local lui avait demandé d'effectuer de son art pour la remise à jour de son site internet, en prenant pour cadre les environs boiseux et le patrimoine bâti de la ville.

Et qui, plus que Kiba Inuzuka, arpentait les ruelles sombres des forêts qui entouraient Konaha, marchait ses chemins de feuilles mortes et de terre mouillée et ramenait ses godillots sales sur les pavés urbains pour, plus encore, fouiner entre les immeubles, au challenge des impasses et voies sans issue. Non, elle ne pouvait compter que sur lui pour découvrir, ou bien l'emmener dans des endroits qui se déshabillaient de nouveau pour sa mémoire, restés longtemps cachés sous les souvenirs plus récents.

C'était un bonheur de renouveler la portée de ses doigts sur le tronc des sapins dont l'assemblée s'établissait à côté d'un petit étang, au pied des montagnes, où son père, chaque fin d'année, l'emmenait s'émerveiller du spectacle des sommets brisant la chaîne des étoiles dans la nuit. Un moment, ses pas la menèrent, à l'orée du bois, vers un espace qui lui semblait familier par les trouées lumineuses dans les branches et rapidement les senteurs de son enfance se rappelèrent à elle : un mélange de braise et de bois grillé, les effluves de la chair de viande cuite et les odeurs craquantes de chips, les ersatz des parfums de gel douche de Shikamaru et de Chôji ravivés par une bataille dans l'eau d'un torrent, les émanations du sac de couchage lorsqu'ils étaient agglutinés l'un contre les autres comme des limaces pour se tenir chaud. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas campé tous ensemble.

Balade fort plaisante, fallait-il le dire ; elle pressentait d'agréables vues parmi les clichés emmagasinés dans son appareil. L'excursion se transforma ensuite en plaisante succession de flâneries, suite à leur retour en ville où ils s'aperçurent que c'était le temps du déclenchement progressif des lampadaires et de la diffusion d'une froide obscurité. Ils se mirent d'accord pour un boui-boui surchauffé et dînèrent pendant une durée indéfinie. Elle rit à ses commentaires, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent lorsque spontanément – ou d'une spontanéité calculée plutôt - chacun voulut prendre la bouteille de vin, les yeux de Kiba luirent d'une douceur inattendue, elle leur offrit le charmant liseré de ses clavicules et bientôt ce furent ses lèvres sur les siennes dans la pénombre.

La cigarette terminait de se consumer et la cendre ne tarderait pas à atteindre le filtre ; et sa dernière expiration signa le retour du jeune homme d'un sommeil sans rêves. Sa respiration se fit moins calme tandis qu'elle observait les paupières papilloter, les bras reconquérir leur réactivité du même geste qu'il tournait son corps engourdi vers elle, les cheveux dérangés par la main qui passait.

« Tu regardes mes fiches de cours ? Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ça doit te plaire, quelqu'un si intelligent...

\- C'était donc pour tes cours que tu m'as attirée ici ? Mise en pratique ? Ai-je été un bon modèle ? Répondit-elle, les lèvres contaminées par son regard rieur.

\- Tu renouvelles complètement ma vision des omoplates. Tu serais presque aussi excellente devant l'objectif que derrière...

\- Tu pourrais toujours te reconvertir en mannequin, et mettre à profit tes connaissances du corps humain durement mémorisées pour te valoriser. Si essentielles que tu as préféré te balader plutôt qu'assister à tes cours d'aujourd'hui...

\- Ah, touché...

\- Pourquoi tu es là Kiba ? Enfin je veux dire, quand tout transpire ce que tu es et aimes, que ce soit ici ou dehors, pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de tes passions, de ce qui fait ta vie en fait ? Les livres, les objets, les odeurs, tout prouve l'évidence. »

La gouaille quitta le faciès du jeune homme au fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait ses interrogations. Il quitta l'échange charmeur qu'entretenaient leurs regards pour observer le matelas, puis se retournant, il se plongea dans l'oreiller enserré par ses avant-bras. Il cherchait à éviter autant ses à mots à elle que ses maux à lui. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis il dégagea sa bouche pour soupirer :

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. S'il te plaît, ne ruine pas des instants comme celui-ci, hors du réel.

\- La nuit ne constitue pas une échappatoire à la réalité, Kiba. Tu ne peux pas fuir, c'est se leurrer du contraire. Tes fanfaronnades sont juste un moyen d'oublier tes problèmes.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'aborder le sujet avec toi...

\- Parce que j'ai posé la question ?

\- Si ta question m'emmerde, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais y apporter une réponse. »

Dubitative, elle regarda avec insistance ce crâne qui se tournait résolument d'elle. Cette subite montée de colère la décontenançait ; elle savait le jeune homme fougueux, impulsif, impatient ; elle l'ignorait inconscient et lâche. Elle ne se sentait pas exaspérée par sa tendance à couvrir son désarroi et à adopter tout bon prétexte pour ne pas prêter attention à ce qui le tourmentait, mais plutôt perplexe ; pour Ino, qui ne supportait pas d'attendre, pressait le temps d'accélérer son cours, réagissait avec frustration lorsqu'il lui était impossible d'agir, souvent impétueusement, pour faire bouger sa vie bloquée, pour elle, le comportement de Kiba se révélait incompréhensible.

Tout un chacun s'étonnait de sa décision quand informé de sa situation ; et il s'en formalisait car systématiquement il devait justifier ses choix ; mais tous semblaient si surpris qu'il avait l'obligation d'approfondir son argumentation. Et plus il débitait sa litanie d'explications habituelle, plus elle lui apparaissait décousue et fantaisiste ; il n'arrivait plus à se persuader de leur bon sens, cherchait prise à ce qu'il croyait il y avait encore quelques mois comme irréfutable. Sa patience se détériorait chaque fois qu'il racontait sa volonté de se prouver qu'il n'était pas destiné, conditionné, à assister les animaux depuis son enfance. Il brûlait de revêtir cette image, aux yeux des autres, de rebelle face aux conventions, d'explorateur, inventif et incapable de se fixer et surtout de rester dans la case qu'il s'était attribué, et qu'on s'attachait à lui coller. Que penser, au fond, de ce désespéré qui ne se comprenait plus et ne se réconciliait pas avec tout ce qu'il avait occulté des années durant ; qui convenait qu'une part importante de ce qui le définissait méritait de rentrer à nouveau dans ses considérations, mais qu'il lui importait de ne pas se repositionner dans des jalons qu'il s'était évertué à écraser ? C'était inconcevable de renouer entièrement avec son passé, mais dans quelle mesure se rabibocher et en même temps agrémenter cette personnalité avec ce qu'il était devenu, avec ce qui résultait de l'avancée du temps ?

Il était paumé, perdu dans la reconstitution des débris du passé qu'il avait consciencieusement abîmés dans ses accès de déni, telle la confiance en lui ou dans les autres, et le recollage de lui-même, du lui d'aujourd'hui qui devrait ensuite reprendre place dans le cortège de la Vie, qui le conduirait au champ de bataille où il devrait se battre pour sa survie, qu'il était incapable de soutenir dans l'instant présent. Alors il suppliait qu'on lui laissât des moments de répit, dans sa lutte avec ses appréhensions et ses craintes, juste quelques minutes d'omission éthérée pour qu'il ne s'oubliât pas, juste des intervalles où il reprenait contenance, soulagé des attentes des autres et de la pression qu'il s'exerçait inconsciemment. Ces bulles hors du temps le protégeaient de la Vie, où il se rencontrerait nécessairement avec lui-même, lui promettant un repos momentané où aucun juge ne poserait son œil critique sur sa personne.

Elle craignit d'avoir outrepassé les limites repoussées provisoirement comme les draps qui contraignaient leurs embrassades et les premiers gestes de mise à nu. Ino se débarrassa du mégot dans le support prévu à cet effet, puis glissant de la chaise, elle s'accroupit, les coudes posés sur le lit.

« Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète ni obtenir absolument une réponse, je suis désolée si j'ai semblé insistante... »

Elle reprit contact avec le regard sombre, dans une obscurité qui cachait l'expression qu'adoptait le visage propriétaire des yeux félins. Il éleva la voix :

« Pourquoi des excuses aussi facilement, pour une simple question ? C'est nouveau ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pas un cri, pas une remarque, pas de crise ? Où sont les cris qui ont traumatisé Shikamaru ?

\- Quelle réputation ! Les gens changent et grandissent, voilà tout.

\- Pas quand on a vingt ans et que l'on s'appelle Ino Yamanaka.

\- Si je me plais comme je suis, ça ne regarde que moi.

\- Dommage, je gardais dans un coin de ma tête le sourire de la jeune femme qui avait sauté habillée dans la piscine avec sa meilleure amie le jour de son anniversaire. »

 _« Il faut abandonner certaines choses pour en garder de plus importantes... »_ Lorsque l'un tentait de raccommoder les morceaux de son âme, l'autre, au contraire, revendiquait ce qu'elle était devenue et assumait ses choix sacrificiels. Très sensible à l'image qu'elle donnait et qui se reflétait dans les méandres des consciences des autres, c'était devenu un jeu de s'adapter au miroir social, de convenir à ce que les gens voulaient bien lui permettre de faire exister. L'Ino adolescente ne pouvait toujours contenir les vagues parfois dévastatrices de ses passions et de ses élans ; souvent, sa bouche expulsait des mots crus qui se manifestaient directement de ses émotions, et sa raison y trouvait toujours à redire ; comment bien des fois aurait-elle voulu ravaler ses paroles sous la pression des remords et des regrets !... Cette imprudence, cet enthousiasme n'étaient pas inhérents au passage qu'elle traversait, de l'enfance aux responsabilités. Intrinsèquement liés à la jeune fille, c'était une part d'elle qui attirait les affections ou les antipathies ; cette vivacité la rendait attachante ou détestable.

Alliée à l'assurance naturelle qu'elle possédait, que ce fut dans ses intellects, son caractère ou son apparence, cette passion virait, trop souvent au goût de la jeune fille et plus encore de ses amis ou de sa famille, à l'inconstance, l'imprévisibilité de caractère. Il était encore parfois douloureux de se remémorer de l'impact surprenant de ses mots ou de ses regards sur les personnes qu'elle aimait pourtant, mais qui ne pouvaient pas encaisser systématiquement ses faits et gestes à la limite de l'égoïsme et frôlant parfois la mauvaise foi, dans l'impossible idée d'accepter qu'elle pût avoir tort. Personne d'autre qu'elle, justement, ne pouvait assister aux regards se voilant et se mirant de tristesse de Chôji, à la dureté et à la froideur des yeux de son père, aux soupirs dépités de Shikamaru, à l'habitude de sa mère d'éviter de la regarder ; et en même temps, sentir quelque chose vaciller en elle, se mordre la lèvre de colère car elle savait pertinemment au fond qu'elle n'était pas en position d'avoir raison.

Mais le pire était certainement la réaction de Sakura, cette chère amie qu'elle avait vu s'épanouir et peu à peu devenir une rivale potentiellement dangereuse pour sa luminosité. Soutenu le bourgeon, subvenu aux besoins de la pousse naissante, mais toujours dans l'idée qu'elle brillerait aussi, mais d'égale à égale, sans animosité. La belle Ino s'était sentie menacée par la petite dernière qui commençait à attirer l'attention autour d'elle, se démarquait peu à peu du reste pour gagner sa propre unicité, se détachait du prisme blond pour émettre des tonalités plus douces et plus roses qui charmaient sur la longue durée, au contraire de l'iridescence première qui aveuglait et scintillait de façon trop instable. La rose s'épanouissait pour se garnir de la beauté héritée à lui revenir, mais l'amie spontanée l'accepta mal, et ce d'autant plus que des sentiments autrement plus intimes entraient en ligne de compte : le jeu amoureux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles évoluaient vers l'âge adulte, l'ascendant de la première diminua en parallèle où la seconde s'autorisait à se faire confiance ; elle s'opposa plus volontiers, faisait front et marquait plus son désaccord, quand, plus jeune, elle aurait balbutié et buté sur les mots comme se cognant les genoux contre des cailloux.

L'oeillade de Sasuke acheva de faire monter à son paroxysme la résolution des deux jeunes filles de ne céder sur aucun plan, l'une face à l'autre. Sakura qui se révélait à elle-même, ce n'était plus seulement un danger pour l'éclat d'Ino, mais également une place plus importante prise dans le champ de vision du désiré masculin ; ce d'autant plus qu'elle entretenait avec lui une relation particulière depuis l'enfance, que la seconde ne parvenait aucunement à élucider. Et ce lien constituait une menace pour celle qui brûlait de se rapprocher de lui, cet être qui semblait rassembler, à ses yeux, toutes les qualités aimables et le rapprochaient de la perfection. L'Ino adolescente désespérait de voir qu'il paraissait toujours aussi inatteignable malgré les incroyables efforts déployés pour attirer son attention, quand il regardait Sakura, d'une façon indescriptible ; de l'écart auquel elle était cantonnée, la jeune fille blonde ne détectait dans ces yeux noirs aucune tendresse, aucune chaleur, si tant est qu'ils furent capables d'en exprimer ; ce n'était également pas à la manière d'un ami, plus sûrement comme s'il existait un ancien lien, qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de fraîchement enterré.

Ino savait qu'elles nourrissaient les mêmes espérances entichées et la honte ressentie aujourd'hui comportait exactement les mêmes essences qui animaient celle des heures de l'adolescence, lorsqu'elle repensait à la mesquinerie, la sournoiserie dont elle avait fait preuve, effrayée par « l'avance » que Sakura possédait dans la course effrénée et désespérée qui les voyait s'ébattre en direction des bras imaginés tendus de Sasuke. La dernière ne lui en tenait plus rigueur, mais la première gardait en tête les souffrances provoquées et souhaitées, qui avaient sûrement dû se concrétiser. Elle s'étonnait souvent de sa facilité à trouver ce qui blessait efficacement les gens et à appuyer sur les détails qui compénétraient à la fois l'apparence et l'intime : les complexes physiques, les disparités émotionnelles, les habitudes comportementales. Chez Sakura, il s'agissait de son front à la taille supérieure à la moyenne et gâchait ses envies d'un petit visage correspondant à un critère de beauté largement diffusé, ses yeux qui ne se lassaient pas de faire le tour et le retour du bout de ses chaussures, sa timidité, Sasuke qui ne lui adressait pas un mot de plus qu'à la plupart du reste des mortels, ses cheveux plats, sa silhouette maigre, ses hésitations continuelles... Cette perspicacité à l'égard d'autrui, elle l'aurait souhaitée similaire à l'aptitude de Shikamaru de déduire logiquement de chaque personne après une analyse sans haine ni hargne, sans jugement purement subjectif ; comme il aurait été bon de ne tenir ni rancœur ni griefs envers quiconque !...

Ino abandonna ces amours illusoires qui dansaient en permanence devant ses yeux, la persuadaient de leur irréelle légitimité, lui miroitaient des aspirations au bonheur qu'elles rendaient accessibles. Jour après jour, elle dégrisa des vapeurs amoureuses, y voyant de plus en plus clairement l'opacité et la folâtrerie qui les constituaient. Les projets qu'elle s'était complu à caresser, faire évoluer, à imaginer, pour son propre ravissement, cédèrent la place au néant ; plus de frissons à la pensée des regards sans couleur lancés sur sa personne, plus de rougissements au ressassement des quelques mots murmurés à la tenue d'une éphémère discussion au cours de la journée. Bientôt, il ne lui inspira plus rien, exceptée peut-être une honte suscitée par ses agissements, par ces mêmes croyances que, il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, elle entretenait avec le mysticisme inhérent aux sentiments les plus intimes.

Elle n'interpréta pas cet échec comme une victoire de Sakura ; après avoir usé de toutes les ressources dont elle disposât, donné tant d'elle-même qu'elle eût du mal à se recomposer, mis tant de positivité, d'enthousiasme, de motivation au service de l'improbable réalisation de ces plans utopiques, elle arriva au stade où elle ne pouvait ressentir autre chose que de l'indifférence et du désintérêt. Elle ne se soucia plus de l'image qu'il pouvait se faire d'elle, ni de comment Sakura comprendrait ses changements d'attitude ; comment était-ce possible lorsque vidée d'elle-même, la seule chose qui l'effrayait était l'absence de quoi que ce fût au fond de son âme, qu'elle songeât qu'elle n'avait même plus la force intérieure de se reforger et doutât de jamais la retrouver.

Elle soupçonnait Shikamaru de ne pas mesurer la portée des émotions qu'il manifesta ce fameux après-midi exempt de soleil, que ce fut à l'instant précis de ce moment hors du temps ou de ce qui résulta ultérieurement. Il emplit ce vide au fond d'elle par ses regards qui se préoccupèrent uniquement de ne pas la blesser ou cherchèrent ses approbations, par le respect de sa personne qui mettait ses jeunes mains d'homme sous tension, calculant le moindre geste, par ses baisers qui s'imprimaient à la surface de son corps abandonné et profondément dans le néant intérieur, par les bribes de mots qui la ramenèrent à elle sous le coup de l'inquiétude qui la forçait à entrer de nouveau en contact avec autrui, sous le joug de l'affection muée momentanément en tendresse qui lui faisait prendre conscience de la place que pouvait occuper son existence auprès des autres. Calmement et sereinement, elle reprit pied, d'abord en hésitant, tâtonnant, en couvant avec un soin jaloux les jeunes pousses qui émergeaient des cendres.

Elle se réhabitua avec elle-même, mais elle se jura de ne plus jamais laisser l'aridité s'installer de nouveau, de perdre encore en chemin des bouts de son cœur qu'un autre ramasserait à sa suite. Elle décida de devenir plus forte, elle voulut ne plus dépendre de quiconque pour conserver l'intégrité de sa personne. Elle voulut se montrer meilleure, se conformer à celle qu'elle souhaitait être, quitte à arrondir les angles, couper les bouts qui dépassaient. Elle choisit de croire que son impulsivité, son assurance, l'avaient conduite à ce qu'elle redoutait de revoir ; Ino opta pour la prudence, la réflexion. Elle préféra se prémunir des conséquences potentielles que pouvaient induire de se lancer dans un projet tête baissée, prendre le temps de peser ses mots avant de les exprimer pour ne blesser personne. Adieu la franchise, la spontanéité ; à Ame, elle apprit, se remémorant le comportement de Shikamaru, l'adoption du jugement critique devant chaque situation ; prenant pour exemple l'attitude de Chôji, Ino assimila la puissance de ses paroles, la courtoisie qui les teinta peu à peu.

Cela signifia des efforts importants et de la frustration au début ; il n'est jamais aisé de dompter le naturel. Mais elle pensait avoir gagné au change : elle ne revit presque plus les expressions blessées de ses amis, adorait l'apaisement des relations avec ses parents, en particulier sa mère, évitait bon nombre de situations embarrassantes, mais surtout elle se préserva, et obtint la satisfaction d'être fière de ce qu'elle était devenue, bien que parfois, il lui arriva encore de se reprocher sa spontanéité. Elle ne réussit pas à écraser la totalité de ce qui lui déplaisait dans son caractère, gardant quelques traits qui sous-tendaient la passion qui couvait. Certes, parfois, elle se disait qu'elle en faisait trop et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se restreindre à ce point, et que les gens devaient l'accepter comme elle était, mais au fond, elle seule ne se révélait pas prête à cette éventualité, trop effrayée par le passé.

Et peut-être les cheveux, dans lesquels elle passa la main après la remarque de Kiba, par réflexe, qu'à l'époque elle coupa si courts qu'ils lui donnaient un air androgyne, ne symbolisaient pas, comme elle voulait le penser, des œillères tombées au fur et à mesure des coups de ciseaux ; mais simplement qu'elle, également, n'acceptait pas une part d'elle. Mais au contraire du jeune homme, elle ne l'assumait pas, et peut-être, en cela, était-elle encore une fois à la suite.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre au constat effroyable de Kiba, qui semblait impliquer une Ino dans laquelle elle se reconnaissait à peine. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans l'obscurité, elle ne voyait pas son visage plongé dans le noir, ni quelle expression il adoptait, mais la lune, par la fenêtre, faisait éclater l'appréhension de la jeune femme, aux yeux bruns. Possiblement, il discerna l'étincelle de frayeur qui ponctua brièvement les prunelles limpides, au milieu de la résolution qu'elle affichait comme un étendard adressé au monde, sans savoir pourquoi. Il s'y noya.

Il tira vivement son avant-bras pour l'attirer à lui, saisissant de son autre main le visage caressé par une longue mèche blonde pour y apposer sa bouche avide.

Impossible de réprimer le sifflement qui jaillit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il mesura visuellement la hauteur de la clôture à laquelle il faisait face. L'élégance froide des courbures du portail de fer consolidait l'impression d'écrasement procurée par les murs massifs de pierre empilées les unes sur les autres, maintenues entre elles par du ciment. La façade de la demeure se déployant à travers les grilles noires qui en fermaient l'accès n'inspirait à Naruto qu'un pénible trouble de ne pas être à l'endroit où il devrait et n'était pas autorisé à être. La simplicité du dehors de l'édifice, que ce fut au niveau des lignes qui marquaient fortement l'horizontalité ou la restriction de leur nombre, ne desservait pas le sentiment d'un luxe discret mais bien présent. Le regard bleu apprécia le subtil mélange du traditionnel avec la contemporanéité dont témoignait l'architecture : le toit à faible pente, l'allée en plaques de béton, le porche juxtaposé à une grande baie vitrée grâce à un mur continu légèrement en saillie. Il aperçut, à l'extrémité droite, ce qui semblait être le début d'une galerie extérieure, protégée par la retombée du toit et supportée par d'épais piliers de bois.

Il plongea la main dans l'ouverture du pantalon kaki qui recouvrait sa cuisse droite et en ressortit un boîtier rouge. Le vieux téléphone portable avait certes connu des jours meilleurs, mais jamais il ne l'échangerait contre un plus récent, convaincu de la résistance aux chutes du Nokia. Il pianota sur quelques touches afin de lire le message que lui avait envoyé Neji la veille au soir, et qui contenait les instructions du protocole pour réussir l'épreuve de l'entrée dans le domaine Hyuuga. Son charmant visage se contracta pour revêtir l'apparence d'une grimace lorsqu'il repensa aux quelques passages effectués en la compagnie de Neji. Toujours la rigueur disciplinaire de présentation et de salutation, l'absence de tout sourire des membres de la famille sinon un dédain manifeste pour ses cheveux négligés ou les tâches de plâtre ou de peinture qui ornaient occasionnellement sa peau ou ses vêtements, le silence uniquement troublé par le déplacement des pieds sur le parquet, Neji qui seyait, à son avis, bien mal à ces simagrées destinées à paraître et tromper.

Mais, sans faillir, toujours, ce sentiment de ne pas valoir la peine que ces divins yeux blancs et claniques se posèrent sur lui, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une perte de temps de souhaiter s'élever au même rang auquel eux-mêmes se plaçaient. Que Neji ne devait pas frayer avec le menu peuple, dont lui-même, Naruto Uzumaki, incarnait la substance, à moins d'une œuvre de charité, qu'il valait infiniment plus qu'un simple ouvrier par la puissance et la majesté qui émanaient naturellement de sa personne, et que lui-même n'était bon qu'à ployer les genoux devant cette aura qui brûlait et aveuglait, pitoyable plébéien qu'il fût. « Pruneau Séché », l'intendant de la vaste demeure Hyuuga, démontrait bien ce que Naruto percevait à demi-mot et plus facilement à travers le jeu des physionomies, par ses regards qui évitaient de se poser sur le jeune inconnu, comme insignifiant, ne lui adressant la parole que dans la stricte nécessité et dans les limites de la politesse expressément requise au moindre contact avec les parents de Neji.

Naruto avait beaucoup de mal à restreindre son énervement, notamment lors du moment des présentations. Passée la première rencontre, il dut supporter à plusieurs reprises de se prosterner face à certains membres Hyuuga comme un subalterne, écrasé par la dignité orgueilleuse dont se vêtaient leurs yeux : ils s'inclinaient moins lorsqu'ils le saluaient, parfois s'en tenant au hochement de tête, et moins longtemps. Il détestait cette façon de le reconnaître non pas uniquement comme un étranger, mais comme quelqu'un ne valant pas la peine de maintenir le salut plus d'une demie-seconde, laps de temps où leur regard uniformément blanc se posait à peine sur sa personne.

Son tempérament impulsif avait premièrement pris le pas dans ses réactions, et des échanges houleux l'incluant comme interlocuteur se renouvelèrent fréquemment et ne l'aidèrent pas à remonter dans l'estime de ces personnes. Il réagissait au quart de tour, tentait de cracher ses réparties au mépris suintant du langage des corps plus âgés. Ces derniers adoptaient des comportements auxquels il s'était souvent heurté depuis l'enfance ; ils le mettaient en porte-à-faux avec la solitude, fausse amie dont les bras glaçants enroulèrent souvent ses épaules. Mis au ban de la société, ses mots farouches constituaient une réponse instinctive destinée à le protéger, une bête tapie dans l'agressivité de ses réactions. Il devint intime avec ces entités négatives, des relations si proches qu'elles devenaient amantes, s'imprégnaient de lui à un niveau charnel ; son corps devenait solitude et agressivité, sans plus aucune place de l'esprit.

L'accueil qu'il reçut au domaine Hyuuga était bien trop semblable à la réception que lui réservaient d'ordinaire les personnes adultes qui entraient dans son univers, et dans le champ de connaissances d'un jeune adolescent qui se pliait aux us d'usage pour la rencontre intimidante avec la famille d'un ami, un carcan d'ordinaire jeté aux orties. Mais ce dénigrement, bien qu'offensant, n'inspirait bientôt au receveur de ces mauvaises ondes qu'une indomptable effronterie, le besoin de répondre à la froideur par une explosion de mots et de gestes, et surtout de rires, quitte à souffler de ridicule dans un laps de temps plus calme. Il ne correspondait pas du tout au cadre de la vie menée ici, à l'orée de la forêt ; l'exaltation qui l'habitait n'était définitivement pas faite pour le recueillement et le murmure tranquille d'un bosquet de bois.

Se déshabituer de sa fureur, de sa rancœur, fut un travail de plusieurs années, sur le long-terme, et aujourd'hui encore, il n'osait faire le sonde de son âme pour évaluer s'il était complètement en paix avec la société. Plusieurs personnes avaient peu à peu dépassé son lunatisme, passant d'un caractère farouche à une jouaille fanfaronne parfois lourde, résultantes d'une passion infantile, une spontanéité innée que le garçon n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner. Et ce n'était qu'à partir du moment où ces individus, qui admettaient que lui, Naruto Uzumaki, avait bien sa place dans le monde, à leurs côtés, qu'il était légitime à regarder les gens dans les yeux et à les traiter comme des égaux, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se poser la question si son existence possédait une quelconque fin en soi car quelqu'un s'inquiétait enfin de savoir s'il rentrait ou non le soir ; seulement à partir de cet instant, il décida de ne plus porter attention aux qu'en-dira-t-on mais uniquement au jugement de ces météores qui bouleversèrent son univers, d'agir en adéquation avec ces avis, qu'il porta au même niveau que sa conscience qui dictait d'une main ferme sa ligne de conduite.

Il endurait, à chaque visite, le rituel cérémoniel de présentation, uniquement car il savait que Neji tenait à cet apparat, ces simagrées qui l'exaspéraient. Pas calmement, il ne fallait pas demander l'impossible, mais il en était quitte pour quelques rires embarrassés et soupirs réprimés.

Il en était là, à faire tournoyer le boîtier orange qui avait subi tant de chutes entre ses doigts, tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Se soumettre sans broncher à l'analyse catégorique de "Pruneau Séché" était-il de rigueur, sachant que Neji ne se trouverait pas à l'intérieur de la demeure ? L'ennui de cette épreuve, que l'on pouvait juger dans le meilleur des cas initiatique, se conciliait-il avec une relative charité envers le jeune homme plus âgé doté du même regard blanc que le juge terrible de l'épreuve ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Ses réflexions se narguaient sans arriver à s'accorder, jusqu'à ce qu'il décida qu'éviter le gouvernant du domicile Hyuuga constituait l'échappatoire qui seyait aux deux partis.

Impossible de se targuer de connaître l'entièreté du domaine comme sa poche, l'anticipation devait laisser place au hasard et à l'improvisation. Remisant son téléphone portable dans sa couverture de jean et réinstallant sur son dos le sac posé quelques instant plus tôt au sol, Naruto s'éloigna de la grille principale, où il risquait de se faire remarquer, mais en continuant de longer le haut mur de pierre. Désinvolte, il jeta des coups d'œil aux alentours et ne repéra aucun signe de vie. La voie était libre. Il scruta la muraille qui protégeait l'habitation des indiscrets et indésirables et avisa des pierres de taille plus saillantes que les autres. Constatant leurs emplacements, il envisagea un parcours possible et convint de sa faisabilité. Il observa un dernier instant la frondaison luxuriante qui commençait à se dégarnir, l'automne à l'œuvre, puis entama son escalade.

Il était malaisé de placer ses mains et ses pieds, les interstices entre les pierres n'ayant pas de profondeur conséquente, mais il parvint à engager son ascension sans trop de mal. Collant son corps à la roche, il s'agrippait aux saillies plus prononcées, et s'en servait pour prendre appui avec ses orteils pour s'élever. Il se privait de poser le regard sur ses membres inférieurs afin de ne pas être tenté par la séduction du vide ; sans trop de difficulté, il se concentrait sur le haut de la paroi qui se faisait de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à devenir à portée de doigts. A quatre mètres de hauteur, il sécurisa sa montée en s'accoudant contre la pierre, puis la clôtura par la sensation de la froideur de la matière contre ses genoux qu'il hissa l'un après l'autre. Il paniqua un bref instant en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à regarder, de son promontoire, la présence ou l'absence d'activité dans le jardin ou à l'intérieur de la maison Hyuuga. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent l'étendue qui s'offrait à eux mais, heureuse coïncidence, rien n'attirait leur attention. Naruto put donc tout à loisir s'adonner à la descente, rendue plus ardue par la méconnaissance du verso intérieur de la séparation. Il parvint sans trop de mal à la moitié de la cloison, tâtonnant qui des mains, qui des pieds, à la recherche d'un appui.

Arrivé à un peu moins de deux mètres au-dessus du sol, il avisa de façon aveugle le placement de son pied droit, ce qui eut pour conséquence de briser l'équilibre si péniblement atteint ; il ne parvint pas à se rattraper à l'endroit où ses mains s'agrippaient. Il eut brièvement conscience qu'il tombait, mais sa chute trop rapide ne lui laissa pas le temps d'assimiler l'information. Il la confondit lorsqu'il percuta le sol du côté droit de son corps et ressentit une sourde douleur dans la zone comprise entre l'omoplate, l'épaule, et le bras. Dans l'imprévu, il bénéficia de la chance de s'être légèrement penché sur le côté afin de jouir d'une vue plus dégagée sur le mur. Ce fut donc cet espace, renforcé par le sac à dos, qui amortit le choc de la descente précipitamment amorcée à cent-cinquante centimètres dans les airs.

Cocasse situation. Naruto prit quelques secondes à apaiser ce qui ressemblait vaguement à de la panique et faisait suite à la compréhension de l'événement qui venait de se déployer. Il souffla de joie, quittant l'obstacle de pierre, désormais franchi, du regard pour savourer le gris du ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir. Il s'en fallut de peu qu'un "Quelle galère" ne s'échappât du grillage de ses lèvres.

Pourquoi cet impératif de pénétrer au cœur du domaine Hyuuga, pourquoi tous ces efforts pour une raison des plus obscures, portée par une personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et ignorait la moindre caractéristique physique ? Car il ne pouvait pas refuser, tout simplement, et en repartir la tête haute et la conscience vide de tout repentir, quand Neji ouvrait au regard extérieur un pan extrêmement intime de sa vie, en lui demandant assistance. Naruto se rappela la conversation qu'ils tinrent quelques jours auparavant, la façon dont le jeune homme laissait glisser ses longs cheveux devant son visage pour éviter de croiser le coup d'œil bleu éclatant tandis qu'il lui exposait sa demande. Naruto comprenait une partie de cette réserve, habitué à l'extrême discrétion de son ami sur le sujet de sa famille. Il admettait que Neji, possessif, ne livrât que quelques particules sur les lignes de son existence, toujours dans ce soin jaloux de contrôler tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qui le définissait ; l'un et l'autre se rejoignaient sur la protection de ce qui leur était cher ou les blessait : l'autre adoptait plutôt la fanfaronnade, la jouaille, pour détourner l'attention. Sa patience, en revanche, se soumettait à rude épreuve lorsqu'il constatait parfois qu'une amitié de plusieurs années ne constituait pas un ressort suffisant aux yeux du jeune Hyuuga pour relâcher la garde. Il ne demandait pas une confession de plusieurs heures, ni une biographie complète, mais une simple preuve de la confiance qu'il devait lui témoigner.

Purement, Naruto ne voyait pas qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de garantie pour quelque chose d'acquis définitivement. A travers sa peur irrationnelle de perdre ces météores qui lui permettaient d'élever les yeux vers le haut et non plus vers le bas, il n'était pas sensible à la chaleur de certains regards, la sérénité de quelques sourires que Neji lui adressait et qui montraient bien l'importance de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il pouvait expliquer pourquoi il n'esquissa que très peu de mots à l'attention du jeune homme plus âgé lors de leur dernière discussion. Il tenait enfin la conviction de leur bonne entente et plus que la flatterie, il se sentit presque comme privilégié.

Naruto savait qu'il avait deux cousines mais n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Neji lui demandait assistance pour l'aînée ; du fait de son poignet cassé, il n'était pas en mesure de l'aider. Elle jardinait et voulait mettre en place un endroit dédié à sa nouvelle passion. Elle souhaitait spécifiquement ne rien acheter en grande distribution ou dans un magasin spécialisé ; il était important pour elle que tout fut construit sur place.

Naruto souffla pour se donner courage puis se releva en époussetant ses vêtements pour enlever les quelques brins d'herbe agglutinés. L'inspiration lui manquait quant à la suite des opérations : en terrain inconnu, ne suivant pas le programme convenu, il observa les alentours dans l'espoir d'un signe qui lui faisait défaut. Son irruption n'entraînait aucune alerte, tant la demeure semblait plongée dans le silence, en concordance profonde avec le jardin qui l'entourait : les courbes plantureuses du tronc des bonsaïs entre des nuages de feuilles aux cambrures soigneusement annihilées par la taille ; les branches démesurées d'un pin dont la souche jaillissait du sol, pétrifiée dans une torsion de douleur ; l'encolure flamboyante de l'érable, tirant sur le fuchsia, formant un brouillard aux reflets sanguins ; les sinueuses allées de cailloux blancs serpentant à l'envi entre des lanternes de pierre.

Il s'éloigna du front de la maison pour se diriger vers l'arrière, où, pensait-il, il courrait moins de risques de se faire repérer. Il se mêla aux ombres portées par le feuillage des arbres qui le cernaient pour avancer discrètement. L'air piqueté de fraîcheur portait les stigmates humides des pluies versées les jours derniers et battait la peau de ses joues, avivant leur rougeur juvénile. Octobre ne dérivait pas encore à la froideur cependant, et Naruto ressentait son corps s'échauffer sous l'abri des couches de tissu qui le recouvraient.

Quelle inadéquation formait-il avec ce cadre ! Lui, fils de personne, aux doigts écorchés en permanence, traînait ses guêtres fatiguées maculées de tâches de peinture, quelques fois des sciures de bois innocemment accrochées aux manches de ses pulls, parfois une traînée blanche de placo sillonnante sur sa pommette, des éclaboussures d'encre ou la marque de crayons à papier sur les paumes... Enfant de rien, il sentait vibrer la répulsion à son égard d'un lieu vénérable où logeait une lignée millénaire, infiniment précieuse et d'une importance prépondérante dans le monde de la société. Engendré de l'anonyme, il percevait la gêne occasionnée de se trouver devant une demeure ayant appartenu à des noms illustres : directeur d'université ou d'hôpital, pontes de l'industrie, gradés de l'armée... tandis que le sien survivait aux flots de l'oubli uniquement grâce à ses efforts.

Il soupira, et sa main passant le filtre de ses cheveux fit dévier la course insistante de ses prunelles, à la limite de la frustration, des murs de la demeure vers l'ombre verdoyante qui s'attachait aux parois pierreuses ceignant l'entièreté du domaine. Il fallait qu'il se donnât du temps, se raisonna-t-il, répétant la litanie dont il se berçait depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il se hisserait jusqu'à leur niveau, il réussirait les objectifs qu'il s'était fixés voilà bien des années maintenant, le tout ne constituant plus qu'une question de temps. Bientôt viendrait le moment où il ne lèverait plus les yeux mais les tournerait, pour regarder ces figures qui semblaient le narguer depuis leur promontoire. Dans l'état actuel des choses, impossible d'honorer la promesse autour de laquelle tournait sa vie depuis son adolescence ; mais il ne perdait pas confiance en l'assurance qu'il possédait de la remplir et qui accompagnerait sa réussite. Inutile donc de se montrer pressé quand c'était l'impatience et le dépit qui lui faisaient regretter le lent déroulé du temps et souhaiter l'accomplissement immédiat de sa finalité. Il sentait, savait que la roue tournerait un jour pour lui, mais la patience était de rigueur.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Naruto n'avait pas remarqué, après qu'il eût longé le côté de la maison, qu'il atteignait désormais l'arrière et par conséquent le jardin réservé exclusivement à la délectation des yeux fiers des Hyuuga : la sophistication et la recherche de la taille des arbres, la transparence des miroirs d'eau, la séparation nette entre l'herbe et le chemin de gravillons blancs, les bancs de pierre disposés sagement sous un arbre velu dans le but d'assurer la protection du promeneur quelle que fût l'heure de la journée face au soleil, les roches de la dimension d'un gros poing disséminées en file logique et prolongeaient vers l'horizon le regard attiré par la blancheur brillante des chemins de graviers.

Du mouvement et le bruit de quelque chose ripant le sol attirèrent rapidement son attention, quelques mètres sur sa gauche. Après la traditionnelle galerie au sol de bois qui organisait un espace intermédiaire entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur et permettait d'apprécier le spectacle naturel à l'abri des aléas climatiques, une porte ouverte laissait apercevoir que quelqu'un essayait de sortir de la pièce une planche de bois qui semblait plutôt dense et longue, mais coincée à la verticale, et nécessitait de la porter afin d'être dégagée du réduit. Une volée de tissus entreprit la sortie et signala à Naruto la matérialité de cet autre. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, en proie à la tétanie résultant du conflit qui se déroulait dans sa tête : valait-il mieux jouer la prudence et ne pas dévoiler sa présence ou aider cette personne manifestement en besoin mais risquer des ennuis indestructibles ? Il ne savait pas quelle décision se révélait la meilleure et dans son attente silencieuse, il observa le corps émerger de l'obscurité, les bras chargés.

Elle n'avait pas encore constaté qu'elle n'était pas seule. La nuque et la gorge étroitement enserrées dans une écharpe de laine grise qui lui couvrait également le bas du visage, il n'analysait que ses yeux levés vers le haut et entièrement concentrés sur leur exercice, les sourcils froncés sous la frange dérangée par l'effort. Le haut de ses joues brillait d'une légère rougeur et exaltait sa peau semblable à de la cire de bougie, aussi blanche et probablement aussi malléable. Entièrement consacrée à vérifier que la planche ne butât pas contre quelque chose tandis qu'elle tâchait de la sortir, elle n'avais malheureusement pas la force nécessaire pour réussir sa mission ; Naruto put admirer son teint exacerbé par l'activité, le regard droit qui jamais ne déviait, les mille-et-une nuances de la teinte de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle passait de l'ombre à la lumière, les bras devenus serpents enroulés autour du bois, les mains agrippant fermement, des mains qui ne paraissaient pas plus grandes que celles d'un enfant, de loin.

Il n'hésita pas plus, et s'élança dans sa direction, motivé par un impératif instinctif de l'assister et d'alléger de sa besogne. Il la vit tourner brusquement la tête vers lui, alertée par le bruit de ses pas, et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, prendre conscience qu'un inconnu se précipitait vers elle. Il observa ses yeux passer de la concentration à la crainte, l'appréhension, sa bouche lentement s'entrouvrir pour se préparer à hurler, puis ses mains qui lâchaient leur charge sous le choc allié à l'impulsion de se mettre à l'abri et de recréer de la distance avec cet individu blond. Il réceptionna la latte en chute libre, tandis qu'elle poussait la porte et se libérait de l'espace.

Il chercha à capter directement son regard, plongeant dans un iris dont la couleur lui rappela irrémédiablement la teinte des nuages percés des lueurs violines d'un lever de soleil. Il s'exprima avant que sa bouche pleine n'eût la moindre chance de formuler un son.

« Ne criez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas un voleur ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, je ne voulais pas... Je m'excuse de vous avoir surprise, je pensais que la planche allait vous tomber dessus et puis... »

Il soupira : que valait-il de tenter d'argumenter, de se justifier, quand toutes les apparences étaient contre lui, pauvre hère débarqué comme par magie ? Et plus il parlait, plus il pensait que ses paroles creuses n'arrivaient même pas à le convaincre lui-même, et sentait la fatuité de ses mots. Cependant, même si elle gardait la méfiance dans les traits de son visage, elle ne l'interrompit ni ne chercha à fuir. Rasséréné quelque peu, Naruto observa la distance de sécurité qu'elle gardait entre eux et la tension qui parcourait son corps aux aguets à travers la posture adoptée ou les bras nerveux, surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Je... Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, et j'avais rendez-vous avec Hinata Hyuuga. Je suis un ami de Neji, il m'avait demandé de venir et je voulais éviter Pruneau Séché alors... et merde, pourquoi je me suis engagé dans un plan aussi foireux !... »

De dépit, il ne put supporter de continuer à la regarder, se grattant la tête, à la recherche sans résultats d'une solution pour s'en sortir le plus proprement possible.

« Hum... Pruneau Séché ? »

Le filet de voix lui fit relever la tête ; neutre, aucune colère ou peur ne venait gâcher les effluves tintinnabulants de ce timbre qui restreignait ses mots, mais une légère curiosité avivait ses accents déjà gracieux en leur rajoutant de la densité.

« L'intendant ?

\- Oh !... Vous parlez de monsieur Hirohisa... »

 _« Bien joué Naruto, encore quelqu'un de convaincu de ta stupidité. Tu fais quoi si c'est son père ? »_ Mais elle ne paraissait pas outrée ou indignée ; s'il osait il aurait pu jurer que c'était l'amusement que trahissaient ses expressions, mais jugulé de manière imposée par la politesse : la légère rougeur qui marbrait le haut de ses pommettes plus marquées, la main qui spontanément venait cacher ces lèvres souriantes, le visage qui se faisait plus cordial... Peut-être partageait-elle son point de vue quant au régisseur à la face burinée, tâchée par le temps que la mine austère aggravait. Et peut-être n'avait-il pas autant gaffé qu'il se le reprochait depuis le début de leur rencontre.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez pris un... chemin détourné ! Neji m'avait prévenue que vous étiez particulier, mais je ne pensais pas ainsi...

\- Oh ! Vous, vous êtes...

\- Oui, je suis Hinata. »

L'information assimilée, subitement conscient de ses bras ballants tandis que l'embarras prenait le pas sur le début de l'affolement qui suintait de ses émotions, il plongea le poing qui ne tenait pas la planche dans la poche de son pantalon et dessina un immense sourire sur son visage rouge, déployant un panel sélectif de ses dents.

« Vivre avec le ridicule au quotidien, par Naruto Uzumaki. »

Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de le rencontrer dans ces circonstances, la vérité étant qu'elle s'était préparée à l'aborder dans un cadre classique où ils se seraient entretenus selon les règles de la bienséance : dans une salle dédiée à cet effet, où elle aurait été entièrement concentrée sur la situation présente. Mais il l'avait déstabilisée, et rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait prévu. Les phrases, les gestes, les actes, imaginés dans sa tête ne se montraient d'aucun secours, prise au dépourvu par la tournure des événements.

Animée plus par un instinctif réflexe de conservation que par les rouages de l'étiquette, alors elle avait pu surmonter les obstacles comme sa timidité qui la protégeaient d'autrui d'ordinaire, et faire des actions aussi simples que le regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller, faire front, se tenir le dos droit. Mais ses mauvaises habitudes reprenaient le dessus, dans la situation qui glissait vers un cadre plus commun, et déjà elle sentait les mots lui faire défaut, lui glisser entre les doigts comme l'eau de pluie. Il la déstabilisait, et elle n'aurait su dire dans un sens positif ou le contraire, se révélant déconcertant, imprévisible, surprenant. En le voyant elle pensait aux yokais, ces esprits fantômes et mystérieux qui jouaient sur le registre de l'espièglerie ou parfois de l'agressivité, insaisissables ; un yokai étonnant, les cheveux d'un blond virevoltant et les yeux d'un bleu captant les moindres changements de lumière, virant du clair au foncé en un battement de seconde.

Mais son rictus contrebalançait l'impression ambivalente provoquée, communiquait la même constante chaleur et faisait de lui un personnage avec lequel il était facile de se lier. Quelque part, elle comprenait, malgré les portraits souvent exaspérés que Neji lui dressait en lui confiant parfois quelques mots sur Naruto, pourquoi son cousin continuait à le fréquenter. Malgré sa réserve naturelle qui réclamait à nouveau le dessus en parallèle de la discussion qui se dirigeait vers un pan de cordialité traditionnelle, elle ne ressentait pas l'effacement ou l'indécision coutumières, ou tout du moins pas avec la même intensité handicapante. Peut-être cédait-elle aussi au sentiment d'aise qu'il prodiguait à toute personne lui parlant, inspirant un sentiment ronronnant de décontraction à ses alentours. On abordait Naruto comme à l'approche d'un feu après une marche harassante dans la neige, intrigué par ses rayonnements lointains de plus en plus ardents au fur et à mesure que l'on se pressait, mais jamais brûlants.

Les mots lancés par le jeune homme après un instant silencieux firent voler en éclats les coups d'œil incertains jetés de côté, par chaque partie.

« Du coup, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi vous embêter à sortir toute seule ce truc qui pèse bien son poids ?

\- Je... Je pensais gagner du temps avant votre arrivée, car ce bois correspond assez à ce que j'ai en tête et...

\- Parlons d'abord de ce que vous avez en tête ! Les détails viendront après. Laissez-moi juste le temps de dégager cette...planche...

\- Attention, vous allez faire tomber !... »

Peut-être la vie d'Hinata, réglée à la loupe depuis quelques années, avait-elle besoin d'un coup de folie pour faire vivifier à nouveau son flot quelque peu tari. Et peut-être l'existence de Naruto, basée sur le doute, caractérisée par l'imprévisibilité, avait-elle besoin d'un effort de permanence.

 _« J'ai douté des détails, jamais du don des nues/Des corps, des esprits me reviennent/Des décors, des scènes, des arènes/Hantez, hantez, faites comme chez vous, restez/Si tout devient opaque/Ma reine, ma reine/J'ai bien aimé ta dernière paire de claques/Et surtout ton dernier baiser »_

Noir Désir, _Des visages, des figures_

 _« Petite sœur de mes nuits, ça m'a manqué tout ça, quand tu sauvais la face à bien d'autre que moi, sache que je n'oublie rien mais qu'on efface »_ Noir Désir, _A ton étoile_

Le vertige la guettait de ses yeux sinueux, voraces, attendant qu'elle flanchât pour mieux l'accueillir dans ses serres. Sa trachée qui semblait se réduire, l'air qui se raréfiait dans ses poumons, les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient, autant de facteurs qui concouraient à accentuer la chute dans le gouffre sombre de la panique. L'esprit ressassant les dizaines de questions déjà formées pendant les nuits d'insomnie, insidieuses et tourneboulant entre la tentation de s'enfuir et les rares fragments du courage restant. Dans la tentative de se calmer, ses yeux dilatés se concentrèrent à suivre les creux et vallons des ombres sur ses mains crispées sur le tissu rêche de son jean, faire abstraction de leur tremblement pour s'absorber dans la saillie de l'os qui reliait le poignet à l'avant-bras, les ridules qui marquaient la séparation d'une phalange à une autre. Interpellés par la nervosité que trahissait son corps, les doigts gauches vinrent caresser le revers de la paume ennemie, effleurant les nerfs qui ressortaient à travers la peau, comme une infection.

Elle perdait l'assurance qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Tout portait à croire qu'elle ne possédait pas la capacité de faire face à ses vieux démons et de se débarrasser enfin de ce qui pourrissait dans les limbes de ses pensées, toujours couvant, aux aguets, l'accompagnant jusque dans l'inconscient de ses nuits où cette « infection », au libre cours, empoisonnait ses rêves laiteux et envieux de sérénité pour les faire tourner en cauchemars abrutissants. Cet exorcisme, pourtant vital !... nécessitait le sel sur les plaies, de prendre en main ce que justement elle fuyait depuis toujours. Elle pensait en être capable, croyant enfin venu le jour où elle aurait suffisamment rassemblé ce qui restait d'elle, non contaminé, pour enfin effectuer cette purge drastique, extraire le noir fiel et le jeter au feu purificateur de l'oubli. Elle voulait se prouver sa résistance au mal ; que même si la guérison n'était pas complète, du moins elle pouvait l'affronter sans peur et sans baisser la tête.

Mais c'était faux. Son corps lui criait à quel point la terreur prédominait sur l'infaillible, qu'elle n'était pas prête – le serait-elle un jour? - à vider ses sentiments du venin qui les corrompait. Que pouvait-elle lutter, quand son épiderme trahissait l'émoi apeuré qui le secouait indépendamment de la pression psychologique tentant de le contrôler et de juguler ces accès d'ascenseurs émotionnels. On vantait toujours la victoire de l'esprit sur la chair, le domptage du charnel par le spirituel, comme la vertu de ce duel éternel ; l'intellect infiniment supérieur et s'il venait à céder, il le faisait avec comme adversaire le vice, le sensuel, le physique. Quels trésors de tempérance, d'humilité, de force, devait-elle donc créer pour enfin prendre le dessus sur sa peur ! Mais comment faire comprendre à son corps que le meilleur moyen de purifier sa peur était d'y faire face et lui tordre le cou, une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Assez de subir les contrecoups du passé, d'être incapable de se relever et d'avancer, d'oublier complètement et de toujours, toujours, y revenir en faisant des liens ou de s'y plonger par force d'habitude, assez de subir les effets, physiques ou psychologiques, encore, et encore, des années après. Assez de rester la même Sakura, incapable de protéger les personnes qu'elle aimait et surtout incapable de se protéger elle-même, de s'effacer pour mieux disparaître, de vouloir couper tous liens mais de toujours garder les bribes de fils qui la reliaient précieusement en arrière. Incapable de trancher dans le vif définitivement, préférait garder la nécrose que se retrouver sans rien. Suffoquant dans ses propres sanglots, les mots noués dans la trachée, immobile et le corps raidi par l'appréhension de la suite. Quelque chose avait-il vraiment changé depuis le printemps de ses quinze ans ?

Non. La situation était exactement pareille, prit-elle soudainement conscience. Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'elle restât au même point dans le passé, à regarder le monde autour d'elle évoluer, vieillir, changer, elle plus que les autres ? Pourquoi la jeune adolescente aux cheveux longs brisés continuerait-elle à prendre le dessus sur l'étudiante en médecine, au point de la marquer dans la chair à travers cette peau transparente, ce rose passé, cette silhouette passe-partout ? Affolants que cette inactivité, cet immobilisme !... Si le temps n'avait pas fait son œuvre, alors c'était à elle désormais de prendre le relais.

Mécaniquement, elle porta la main à l'oreille et piqua une phalange à la tige de métal qui ornait son lobe ; le pincement eut l'effet heureux d'un retour à la réalité. Impérativement, elle se devait de se prouver que les années écoulées ne constituaient pas un gâchis monumental complet. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la guérison formait un processus encore en voie d'acquisition. Quelle idiotie aurait-ce été de se berner du contraire plus longtemps ! Mais même si la "libération" flottait devant elle et, insaisissable, lui glissait entre les mains, du moins lui était-elle visible, et elle se jura de ne plus la quitter du regard. La jouvencelle qui courait après... de la fumée, somme toute, l'illusion, bercée par les jérémiades des chansons d'amour, reposait désormais dans son cœur, blindé par la résolution.

Plus d'apitoiement, plus de passivité, plus de sanglots silencieux la nuit. Plus jamais.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée carillonna, marquant l'accueil d'un nouvel arrivé. Elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers la source du bruit et autorisa ses pensées à se réchauffer à la vue de la parka orange sans manches. Elle l'observa s'essuyer les pieds, les mains à l'abri dans les poches de son pardessus, le nez dans l'écharpe à carreaux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, par réflexe, gagnée par la tranquille quiétude qu'il promettait. En d'autres circonstances, le plaisir de reprendre contact avec Naruto forgeait de chaleureuses expectatives ; elle aimait la plupart des souvenirs qu'il provoquait, mû par une relation affermie dans l'enfance, les rires qu'il ne cessait de faire naître et d'encourager afin de créer une ambiance amicale la plus permanente possible... Elle admirait le dévouement constant qu'il sacrifiait à chacun, la motivation qu'il adoptait comme ligne de conduite – elle admirait sa force de conviction, son assurance ; quelque chose cria en elle, une pointe de jalousie devant ce qu'elle ne possédait pas et brûlait d'obtenir.

C'était avec lui qu'elle avait commis les pires bêtises, dans le giron protecteur des débuts de la vie. Elle ne se rappelait pas un mauvais instant sans ses yeux bleus inquiets posés sur elle, la touchante et soudaine délicatesse dans le comportement, la voix couvée et non plus éclatante pour des mots à demi-murmurés. Même dans les moments difficiles de ses rapports à Sasuke, Naruto veillait, une ombre jaune déployée dans le seul et unique but de lui venir en aide : après une remarque blessante, des minutes de découragement, et surtout dans les étapes chroniques de la chute du prince noir.

Elle ne doutait pas que leur séparation, amorcée par ses soins, le fît souffrir autant qu'elle-même, mais les nœuds que formaient leurs relations, à tous les trois, menaçaient de les étouffer, à petit feu, un imbroglio formé par leurs indécisions et leurs inexpériences. Le regret la portait, toujours aujourd'hui, à vouloir lui communiquer les mots que l'adolescente de quinze ans ne s'était pas résolue à lui dire : « J'espère que tu as fini par comprendre, Naruto, c'était lui ou moi, il était trop abîmé... ». C'était la chaleur du soleil pendant les heures de récréation, l'odeur du gazon fraîchement tondu, les volées de sable giclant sur le passage de leurs pieds accourant, les batailles d'eau, les égratignures et les bleus causés par les escalades et les genoux cognant les trottoirs, l'herbe qui caressait la nuque des corps allongés, et l'air si brillant... Les larmes naissantes qui troublèrent, quelques secondes, la vue de Sakura contenaient toute sa nostalgie des journées heureuses, dans la trouée de ses souvenirs.

« Naruto ! »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et avec la recherche l'un de l'autre prit fin. Elle douta quelques secondes qu'il lui adressait le sourire sémillant qui se dessina alors sur le visage hâlé : trop de culpabilité l'alourdissait et la restreignait dans l'attitude à adopter. Et malgré la chaleur du comportement de Naruto lors de leurs récentes entrevues, comme si quelques années ne formaient qu'un amas de jours aisément surmontable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne méritait pas tant d'empressement et de sollicitation. Mais parmi les sujets variés à l'origine de leurs prenantes conversations ne figurait pas la déchirure de leur amitié adolescente ; par conséquent, impossible pour elle d'exprimer des regrets qu'elle endurait depuis et de connaître les émotions qui sous-tendaient l'affection qu'il démontrait éprouver pour la jeune fille.

« Salut Sakura ! »

Il se dirigea vers la table où elle siégeait et s'assit à son côté, d'où il pouvait apercevoir quiconque s'introduisait dans le café. Il ne brisa leur contact visuel que pour le reprendre aussitôt installé, et dans son poing les doigts plus petits de la jeune fille qui s'abandonnaient à ce carcan bien trop agréable et protecteur. Leurs gestes, leurs expressions, convoyaient la joie de se retrouver, la nostalgie de leur bonne entente, une sincère tendresse, pour cette rencontre qui marquait des retrouvailles.

« Idiot, où as-tu été traîné encore ! Demanda-t-elle en lui enlevant des brins d'herbe accrochés à sa capuche ou dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Le père de Shikamaru veut faire rénover le cabanon de pêcheur que sa famille possède sur la côte, du coup on a été faire un tour sur le futur chantier avec les Nara, et bon tu connais Shika...

\- Vous avez fait la sieste dehors, par ce temps ? Dit-elle en faisant allusion à la grisaille persistante et parfois humide des jours derniers.

\- Non, on a pas dormi avec ce froid, ça va pas, Nara junior aurait été malade voyons ! Non, on s'est éclipsés discrétos et on a filé en vadrouille si tu préfères.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué alors ?

\- Rien, c'est si difficile à croire que ça !... Il y a juste tant à voir là-bas, et c'est un des coins de Shikamaru, donc tu imagines bien qu'on était tranquille.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire quand même, quand vous êtes ensemble ça sent toujours les ennuis à plein nez...

\- N'importe quoi, c'est quoi ces conneries ! S'indigna-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Tu te rappelles pas la fois où vous aviez déchiré les pages du cahier de présence pour faire des avions en papier ?

\- Mais c'était parce que l'examen de maths portait sur les probabilités et...Oï Uchiwa, par ici ! »

D'un coup, ses pensées nouvellement allégées se vidèrent de tout contenu. La confrontation tant redoutée allait maintenant se dérouler, il n'était plus question de se défiler, et même impossible. Réentendre ce nom désormais honni, mais autrefois chéri, entraîna la réouverture du gouffre dans sa poitrine ; elle sentait poindre à nouveau tous les symptômes apparus lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu dans la nuit quelques semaines auparavant. Elle ne tourna pas la tête pour l'accueillir, comme elle l'avait fait avec Naruto ; elle craignait sa réaction si elle reposait les yeux sur son corps. Et tout recommençait : la respiration plus hachée sous le joug de l'étreinte de l'angoisse, le ventre noué par la violence sourde des sanglots à venir et les échos des crises passées, les jambes auxquelles il sembla que l'on avait retiré le système porteur et devenues flageolantes, le tremblement systématique de ses mains... Non, se reprochait-elle, le cycle infernal ne devait pas recommencer. Lève les yeux, s'intima-t-elle, fais le et prouve-lui qu'il ne t'est plus rien. Mais sa volonté ne parvenait pas à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, elle n'était pas passée maîtresse dans le contrôle rigoriste de sa chair indisciplinée...

Naruto accentua la prise sur ses doigts, enserrant la main de Sakura de sa large paume. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil : il comprenait ses sentiments. Il assimilait la difficulté de le revoir après tant de tourments et décodait sa volonté de se sauvegarder de son aura brûlante, elle encore marquée par les feux louvoyants de Sasuke. Et pour cela, Sakura lui tint une reconnaissance infinie. Elle ne le regarda pas, se concentrant sur les motifs de la nappe qui décorait leur table, ne discernant qu'un corps mince, enrubanné d'une chemise à carreaux sous une veste en cuir qui seyait la gracilité de la silhouette de funambule, qui s'asseyait en face d'elle. L'idée d'une réunion, tous les trois, ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi mauvaise.

Dégage, voulait-elle lui hurler, que veux-tu de plus que je ne t'ai déjà donné. Sasuke prenait trop de place dans la vie des gens qui l'entouraient. Comme une espèce d'orbite noire il attirait toutes les attentions, tous les charmes, tous les regards, au détriment de l'individualité de chacun des sujets qui s'inclinaient docilement à son bon-vouloir. A grand-peine, Sakura avait découvert que désirer ardemment l'intéresser à elle entraînait une présence, physique et émotionnelle, constante. Tant n'était pas de le laisser s'approcher que de s'approcher soi-même avec prudence. Il brûlait. Il irradiait une existence suffocante qui prenait le pas sur la Vie elle-même. Il marquait les gens chez qui il faisait naître un semblant d'affection de plaies indélébiles. Sasuke jouait avec le feu, égoïstement, le faisant valser entre ses mains au rythme de ses envies, laissant les autres en subir les conséquences.

Sakura le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait d'elle. Elle lui donna la joie d'un premier amour, tous ses espoirs, des sentiments sincères et leur vitalité, sa féminité naissante, son adolescence, des regards éperdus, le ravissement procuré par ses mots, des nuits d'angoisse. Elle pensait n'avoir récolté que des marques qui égratignaient le présent, croyait s'être imprégnée de Sasuke au point d'en porter les stigmates physiques à travers le peu de soin qu'elle accordait à son corps en se plongeant dans le travail et dans la Vie pour oublier son obsession ; sa maigreur, ses cernes, sa peau terne, tout venait de là, martelait-elle.

A l'adolescence, elle affichait une confiance irréductible, juvénile, dans l'assurance de posséder la défense nécessaire contre l'âme de Sasuke. Elle assista, non sans essayer de la contrer, à la descente aux enfers du jeune adolescent, l'aura de plus en plus insoutenable, la tourmente de plus en plus inévitable. Elle voulut l'aider, le soulager de sa peine, passant des heures à sa recherche lorsqu'il s'enfuyait, même après le coucher du soleil, effrayée à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Elle vola souvent, dans ses affaires, le tabac, la poudre, qui l'éloignaient d'elle et ne le rendaient que plus instable. Elle le supplia d'arrêter la destruction, pleura devant ses yeux noirs qui ne se fermaient que davantage au fur et à mesure qu'elle alignait les mots tremblants. Elle passa des nuits au téléphone avec lui, refusant de raccrocher, uniquement pour entendre sinon sa voix du moins sa respiration, lui arracha des promesses qu'il ne tenait plus.

Elle partit. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter une situation chaque jour plus dégradante et décadente, luttait contre des fantômes qu'il se complaisait à fréquenter et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, avec inquiétude et angoisse, sans confiance ; il devenait la première chose qu'elle s'imaginait le matin et la dernière de ses cauchemars. Elle s'épuisait pour quelqu'un enfermé dans sa propre noirceur et qui n'entendait aucun appel de l'extérieur, et ne voulait surtout pas entendre, s'échinait à se frayer un passage dans ces ténèbres mortifères mais il continuait à la rejeter comme le reste du monde dont il souhaitait s'évader en permanence, même artificiellement. Il jouait avec elle comme il s'amusait de tout le monde, pour tromper son propre ennui ; il savait pertinemment la nature des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait envers lui et couvait, et expliquait pourquoi elle continuait de s'accrocher. Il n'ignorait rien de cet amour et l'exaltait quelques fois, à sa convenance, par ses mots, ses touchers, ses silences. Sakura se cramponnait à ces renaissances, justifiait ses espoirs de nouveau ressuscités en ce qu'elles trahissaient une hypothétique affection. Mais il manipulait si bien sa tendre inclination qu'elle étouffait de ne vivre que par lui ; que pouvait-elle contre des chimères dont il ne se lassait strictement jamais ? Rien. Elle ne représentait rien, ou plus rien, pour lui désormais, au mieux une gêne dans son monde solitaire d'artifices polluants dont il était seul décisionnaire de son séjour ou de sa sortie ; utile dans ses moments d'envie de recontact avec la société extérieure, elle se transformait en boulet le reste du temps. Alors elle partit, pour se retrouver une certaine valeur, pour penser Sakura Haruno et non plus Sasuke Uchiwa, pour ne plus être happée par ses mensonges alléchants et sa boue empoisonnante. Son inexpérience avait presque amené son suicide.

Elle s'enfuit, piteusement, misérablement, sans un adieu ; la préservation de la petite étincelle d'individualité qui lui restait remplaça Sasuke comme premier sujet de ses préoccupations. D'un coup, elle se retrouva toute seule : le silence pesant mais réparateur, le cœur qui semblait battre timidement, n'osant pas croire à la disparition de l'oppression subie jusqu'à présent, et la solitude, terrible après des mois à veiller quelqu'un au détriment de soi. Il comprit rapidement, à son attitude, qu'elle l'abandonnait : elle s'installait dorénavant à l'autre bout de la salle de classe, ne l'appelait plus le soir, ne s'imposait plus à l'heure du déjeuner pour s'assurer qu'il mangeât quelque chose... Il ne tenta rien pour la retenir non plus, vaguement amusé par cette soudaine résolution. Ils ne se parlèrent que lorsqu'ils en étaient obligés, des mots d'usage qui ne faisaient plus vibrer le pétillement qui avait toujours existé entre eux, un quelque chose d'électrique impalpable qui sous-tendait leurs discussions. Elle ne réussissait pas à annuler un intérêt qui l'obnubilait depuis des années en une seule et unique fois cependant, et les prunelles charbonneuses croisèrent et prirent souvent au piège les iris verts qui, dans des moments d'accalmie, déambulaient dans leur direction.

Il intégra le caractère définitif de cette "rupture" amicale lorsqu'elle exposa à l'univers une masse capillaire amputée des trois quarts de sa longueur. La cambrure de son dos se montrait désormais, une courbe sensuelle jusque là cachée par les sinueuses et languissantes mèches roses qui effleuraient la naissance de ses reins. Elles venaient désormais lécher la nuque affriolante de leurs folles pointes, une nuque provocante, nouvellement concupiscente. C'était pour lui qu'elle entretenait avec soin une chevelure longue depuis l'enfance, persuadée de la rumeur qu'il trouvait cela incroyablement féminin. En la sacrifiant, elle s'émancipait de sa tutelle nécrosée, lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son regard pour être consciente de ses charmes et surtout d'exister. Elle se réappropriait sa féminité définie depuis ses débuts par ses critères exigeants, une partie indéniable de sa personnalité en voie de récupération. De cette mise à distance naquit le silence resté imperturbable, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, de leur relation.

« Salut. »

Elle sentait le regard de Naruto posé sur sa personne, à l'affût du moindre signe d'affaiblissement, mais mise à part sa lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents, aucun autre symptôme d'angoisse ne se décelait. Il était temps pour elle de faire face à ses démons agglutinés dans cette voix au timbre tenu et infiniment plus grave.

Lui aussi changeait et ne correspondait plus tout à fait au portrait du passé. Toujours cette mèche indomptable qui retombait sans ménagement sur le bout de son nez, mais désormais mise en valeur par les cheveux rasés sur les côtés, au même rang que l'anneau d'argent blanc s'accrochant au lobe de l'oreille droite. Toujours ces yeux qui ne souriaient pas, contrariés en permanence par le froncement des sourcils prédominants, l'absence de lueur ou de reflets dans les abysses insondables où ne se distinguait aucune émotion, la bouche charnue et désagréable par nature. Sasuke respirait le passé à travers l'air désuet de son apparence, un dandy new Wave au jean affûté, un minet entretenant élégamment une futilité discrète. Le présent ne lui procurait, aujourd'hui encore, aucune satisfaction ou intérêt quelconque.

« Alors, quelle est ton excuse cette fois-ci pour nous avoir lâchement abandonnés aujourd'hui ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Uzumaki, j'avais cours.

\- Depuis quand tu as des scrupules à sécher ?

\- Depuis quand tu n'as plus de scrupules à glander ? »

A ces mots, Naruto lança sur le nouvel arrivé la serviette en papier transformée en boulette informe par sa main toujours en besoin d'activité, dans un instant de lâche indignation amusée. Sasuke leva vaguement le bras pour se protéger du projectile qui retomba mollement au sol après l'avoir percuté.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Uchiwa, je travaillais, déclara Naruto en adoptant délibérément un ton de voix beaucoup plus bas que le sien. »

Enfant, Sasuke n'appréciait déjà pas tellement qu'on le tournât en dérision, et à ce que comprenait Sakura en voyant la sécheresse du regard qu'il lança à son ami, c'était un fait qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Enfin bref Sakura, toi, tu as fait quoi de ton après-midi ? Demanda le jeune homme blond en se retournant vers elle.

\- Oh euh, eh bien j'ai travaillé au magasin des parents d'Ino...

\- Ah, tu les aides toujours ?

\- Oui ! C'est un boulot plutôt symp...

\- En parlant, Ino est toujours à Konoha ? Fit-il, l'interrompant sans cesse, lançant spontanément les conclusions que son cerveau effectuait.

\- Non, elle...

\- Mais je comprends pas, Shika m'a dit qu'il l'avait vue il y a une semaine et..

\- Mais laisse-moi finir avant de me couper tout le temps, c'est malpoli en plus ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil de biais en face d'elle, guère étonnée par ses silences mais intriguée par ses réactions, tant ils étaient proches du plongeon dans leur adolescence disparue. Elle n'aperçut que son profil, le reste de son visage consacré aux lumières qui s'éteignaient doucement ou s'échauffaient au même rythme, de ce qui se déroulait au-dehors, derrière la vitrine. Les noms évoqués, leur réunion, cela ravivait-il dans ses pensées les mêmes émotions qui la traversaient à cet instant, des bribes de souvenirs volatiles, cependant partagées ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

« Tu vas trop vite, soupira-t-elle. Elle était de passage, et elle est repartie il y a quelques jours. Comment va Shikamaru, au fait ? Ses blessures se sont arrangées ?

\- Il récupère bien, même si ça reste sensible. Ça a rendu sa mère folle par contre, elle lui fait des sermons sur ses mauvaises fréquentations, était persuadée qu'il fait partie d'un réseau de trafiquants de drogue et que c'est à cause de ça qu'il s'est retrouvé mêlé à une bagarre..

.

\- Il est pas gâté ! Enfin je trouve qu'il a été courageux et qu'il s'est bien battu.

\- Tu parles ! J'aurais pas eu autant de blessures à sa place, il ne sait pas se battre ! Tu te rappelles, quand je me suis battu contre Kiba, quand on avait treize ans ? Je l'avais rétamé, et j'en suis sorti indemne, et c'était Kiba !

\- Tu as la mémoire courte. Tu t'en es sorti avec un œil au beurre noir et un bleu gros comme une balle à l'épaule, intervint Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il t'accusait de les avoir balancé au prof, avec Nara et Akimichi. Vous aviez tous copié sur le devoir-maison de Shino pour rendre les vôtres. »

Encore et toujours ces joutes verbales, ces compétitions qui autorisaient uniquement l'usage des mots dans le but de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, mus par la rivalité qui les confrontait en permanence. Ce qui apparaissait d'abord en surface, cet antagonisme, semblait justement l'impossibilité-même de les rapprocher, et pourtant, il cachait une relation profonde entre deux êtres qui avaient connu les mêmes types de déboires et démarraient leurs existences handicapés par de lourds fardeaux. Tout était excuse à lutter, chacun ne voulait rien céder face à l'autre, menaçant, pour leur propre intégrité. Mais Naruto ne cherchait que la reconnaissance de Sasuke, dans une émulation fraternelle, et Sasuke, qui adolescent s'inquiétait à outrance de la résolution de Naruto de ne rien lâcher et d'y réussir, avait fini par faire la paix avec cette partie de ses peurs. Incapables de supporter le calme, en continu l'un à la recherche de l'autre, ce n'était que moqueries, sarcasmes, gausseries, pour attirer son attention, en immuable attractivité. Sakura ne s'étonna donc pas que leur proximité n'évoluait pas négativement malgré le temps passant ; et sûrement le jeune homme blond devait être de ces très peu nombreuses personnes, sinon la seule, à avoir assisté le prince noir pendant sa chute, et à l'aider à remonter les abysses. Et le léger sourire narquois qui éloigna pour un temps l'ennui propre à ce visage ne faisait que rallumer le duel latent entre les deux protagonistes.

« Tu racontes que des conneries, lança Naruto accompagné d'un somptueux regard noir.

\- Crâneur.

\- Rah tu fais chier Uchiwa ! Bon j'ai la dalle, je vais commander, déclara-t-il en se levant. »

Il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner, désertant le terrain où un affrontement qui n'était pas le sien allait se dérouler. Elle comprit qu'il lui souhaitait du courage pour ce qui suivait, inévitable et nécessaire. Elle s'y accrocha, tentant de transmettre ce message à elle-même, perdue et sans plan ou repères, prête à se cramponner au prochain signe envoyé par le hasard. Elle leva la tête, il observait désormais la silhouette orange au comptoir. Devait-elle prendre sur elle et engager la conversation, faire le premier pas ? C'était une bonne occasion de lui montrer qu'il ne l'affectait pas. Ou bien devait-elle attendre qu'il esquissât les premiers mots et suivre son rythme ? C'était également une bonne occasion de jouer l'indifférente – ce qu'elle était – et de lui communiquer qu'elle n'attendait rien de cette entrevue. Mais elle n'eut pas à réfléchir davantage à cette question pratique ; elle analysait ses gestes quand il se mit brusquement à chercher dans la poche de sa veste. Il en ressortit plusieurs objets, et elle en déduit un trousseau de clés, une pièce de monnaie et un paquet de cigarettes. Il lut probablement un message sur l'écran de l'artefact recherché, en l'occurrence son téléphone portable, leva la tête en direction de Naruto avant de l'abaisser de nouveau, pianota quelques secondes puis s'apprêta à le ranger. Il s'attela à cacher de nouveau ce qui s'étalait sur la table, mais attrapa les yeux verts de Sakura qui suivait ses mouvements se posant sur le boîtier de tubes de nicotine dans sa main. Il plongea dans ces deux mares à l'eau d'un vert surréaliste.

« C'est la seule merde dont je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser. », déclara-t-il simplement.

Il comprenait parfaitement ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, et quelque part, cette symbiose de pensées apeura Sakura. Le passé constituait-il la seule alternative à leur relation ? Étaient-ils condamnés à l'association systématique d'un objet, d'un fait, d'une action, à des souvenirs et des réminiscences, aussi douloureux soient-ils ? Une part d'elle ressentait de la curiosité par rapport à ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière, se demandant les étapes traversées entre hier et aujourd'hui. Mais l'autre partie ne voulait plus avoir quoique ce fût à voir avec lui, entre tous.

« Désolé, reprit-il devant son absence de mots, semblant parler plus pour lui-même que s'adresser à elle.

\- Tu fumes beaucoup ?

\- Plutôt.

\- Oh. »

Elle ne voulait pas lui rendre les choses plus faciles. Il avait pris le pas d'engager la discussion, à lui de continuer à la maintenir si elle lui tenait tant à cœur. Mais le silence perdura, tandis qu'ils luttaient du regard, tâchant de sonder les intentions de l'autre ; lui tentait de décoder ce qu'elle abritait derrière sa garde manifeste, sur le qui-vive, mais attendant qu'il débuta ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à imaginer ; elle cherchait à tenir à distance l'insistance intriguée qu'il trahissait et attirait toute son attention, au point que finalement elle ne tint plus. L'un ne dupait pas l'autre. Elle soupira.

« Écoute, je suis venue parce que ça faisait plaisir à Naruto, et je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant...

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Faire semblant que toute aille bien entre nous alors que l'on ne s'est pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes.

\- Techniquement, il n'y a pas eu de dispute pourtant, se moqua-t-il, l'habituel petit sourire narquois esquissé sur ses lèvres à l'instant plus expressives.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, s'emporta-t-elle. Je... Tout ça, c'est du passé maintenant, j'ai ma vie, tu as changé toi aussi. Alors s'il te plaît, ne ravive pas d'anciens souvenirs.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là, clairement ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, pour Naruto...

\- Il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Mais je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi !...

\- Alors ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire.

\- J'essaie seulement que tout se passe au mieux !...

\- Non. Tu as refusé de revoir Naruto pendant toutes ces années, et tout à coup tu acceptes de le rencontrer, et moi dans le lot ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de prouver, Sakura ?

\- Que j'ai tourné la page, ça te suffit ? »

 _« Ne prononce pas mon nom. »_ Entendre son prénom prononcé de nouveau par cette bouche, à la façon d'un murmure, le timbre de velours imprégnant toutes les nuances tonales requises, les amplifiant et leur donnant davantage de profondeur, d'une manière telle qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ces sons ; entendre son prénom servit de catalyseur à l'explosion des sentiments qu'elle endurait depuis sa réapparition dans son champ de vision. Ce fut plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle lui jeta un regard où s'exprimaient sa colère de l'avoir poussée ainsi à bout, ses regrets de posséder une force de caractère si faible, sa tristesse de sentir ses blessures à nu, sa haine d'elle-même de lui avoir jeté sa dépendance à la figure.

Elle ne décela aucune répulsion, aucun ressentiment, dans ses yeux trop noirs sans lumière, mais extrêmement éloquents, qu'elle continuait à fixer, qu'elle se devait de continuer à fixer. _« Si tu lâches, tout sera fait en vain et ni lui, ni toi, ne t'estimeront. »_. Mais sa bouche masculine se fit déjà moins serrée, et ses sourcils allégèrent quelque peu la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur ses paupières. Dans un silence opaque et plein de nervosité, elle renoua avec les anciennes techniques d'analyse pour tenter de déchiffrer ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait ni haine, ni gêne, ni désappointement ; juste une tension manifeste qui lui interdisait de dévier le coup d'œil, des mots sans paroles bloqués dans sa tête car impuissant à les formuler, des gestes pensés mais irréalisables, ou irréalistes. Des regrets sur des serments tenus ou non-tenus, des non-dits tacites qui n'apportaient que le désert, sur l'égoïsme adopté un temps comme un bouclier aujourd'hui jeté aux orties, un désespoir tangible qu'elle aurait pu apaiser d'un seul toucher. Mais Sakura était trop incertaine d'elle-même, et trop blessée, pour surprendre et percer l'ombre qui traversa le visage de Sasuke mais disparut rapidement. Ce fut ce dernier qui abaissa les yeux le premier, cette fois-ci.

« Itachi m'a chargé de te dire bonjour de sa part. » murmura-t-il en considérant délibérément la nuit qui tombait au dehors.

La physionomie de la bouche de Sakura se réchauffa à l'évocation de ce frère en qui l'adolescente éperdument amoureuse trouva le réconfort d'une angoisse au moins égale à la sienne, un écho de ses inquiétudes constantes et de son désemparement face à la situation. Elle assista souvent Itachi dans la détresse et la crainte, il consola les effets que la hargne et l'absence de pitié du jeune homme en devenir causaient sur elle. Ils se découvrirent un appui dans ce qui semblait une quête hasardeuse et au résultat ambigu, se sentant moins seuls lorsque la nuit les lampadaires constituaient le seul espoir.

« Merci, j'espère qu'il va bien. »

Elle ne s'aventura pas plus loin sur le sujet, ne manifesta pas d'envie de le revoir ou d'en savoir plus ; le domaine était encore trop dangereux. Sakura pensait avoir réussi son baptême du feu ; si du moins elle ne le convainquit pas de son indépendance ni de son indifférence, du moins elle se prouva sa capacité à pouvoir le voir, lui parler, sans les plaies suppurantes à vif. Elle pouvait se dire que l'emprise à laquelle elle était jusque là soumise disparut, la laissant capable d'avancer dans la bonne direction, la fumée entre ses mains de plus en plus matérielle. Mais elle ne distinguait pas à quel point ses sentiments pour Sasuke s'entremêlaient profondément en elle, à ce qui la définissait, à comment elle croyait, à comment elle agissait. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que tout ce qu'elle mettait en place dépendait de Sasuke comme point de mesure : se confronter à lui, le dépasser, obtenir son acception, son estime, son envie !... Et peu importèrent ses conclusions, ce qui valait n'était pas d'anéantir ces ressentis, mais les assimiler pour mieux les distancer. Inextricablement liée à Sasuke, couper tous liens ne constituait pas la bonne échappatoire.

Ils n'en eurent de toute façon pas l'occasion ; Naruto revenait à leur encontre, les mains chargées de sa commande, l'air inquisiteur et peut-être légèrement inquiet quant au déroulé de la conversation. Il déposa le café allongé devant Sasuke, le chocolat chaud devant son siège, puis le gâteau devant Sakura.

« Oh tu t'es rappelé ! Merci, Naruto ! Dit-elle, surprise, en voyant le fraisier. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire illuminé de gratitude, et autorisa la gourmandise à accaparer peu à peu son attention, toute à la joie de déguster son dessert préféré. Elle ne vit pas le regard contrit et le sourire désolé, un message silencieux, que Naruto adressa à l'autre jeune homme qui lui communiqua son assentiment en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

 _Le vide, l'attente. Et quelque chose qui n'était pas le désespoir, mais l'absence de l'espoir, de tout espoir_

Citation de Aurélien de Louis Aragon.


End file.
